The Kissing Booth
by Grimm-kitty-kun
Summary: “What is it you’re selling here?” the redhead asked upon seeing no merchandise inside. The blonde’s face set in a foxlike grin.“Well….this Kazekagesama…is what’s known as a….kissing booth,” he said, sapphire eyes glinting impishly.
1. The Kissing Booth

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

a/n: This turned out to be way more than a oneshot!

I want to thank all the people who've reviewed already. I love you! Also, please go check out my other Gaara story "People Who are Important" while you wait for the third...yes third installment of this story.

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_

* * *

...

**Chapter 1: The Kissing Booth**

**...  
**

Sabaku no Gaara was your average redheaded teenage Kage with a red scar that read 'love' on his forehead, and a suddenly demonless hormone filled body. Okay…so maybe he wasn't so average, but…then again…as a former Jinchuuriki…how could he be. It was strange not having the demon whispering (a.k.a yelling) about bloodshed and murder in the back of his mind, but by no means missed. The fifteen year old Kazekage rather liked life without the bothersome demon. He had only gotten stronger since then, and with his own power nonetheless.

See…a few months back Gaara had died. Quite literally you could say. The Akatsuki's bomb specialist Deidara had defeated him by forcing him to choose either his own safety, or the safety of his villagers. Of course, as their Kage, he'd chosen the latter. The Akatsuki had painfully, and fatally extracted Shukaku from his body. The only reason he was alive today was because of the hard fought battles of Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Maito Guy, and of course Uzumaki Naruto.

Not to forget the sacrifice of Elder Chiyo, who gave her life to restore his. The memory shocked him, even now, months later, that he'd awakened from death's doorstep to the worried, yet relieved faces of his siblings, and fellow Sunagakure Shinobi. Everyone, even Konoha, had rushed to his rescue, and he couldn't help but feel like he'd finally been accepted.

Since then…he'd acquired quite a large fangirl/boy following. Word of his selfless death had traveled quickly through the village Via…Temari and Kankuro. In the present, the people who'd once feared him now held the highest respect for him. He'd died for them…for their children and husbands, and siblings. Now, parents pushed their daughters to approach him. The Council had a lot of offers from families in the village for potential brides. The only problem was…Gaara wasn't really interested in any of them.

At first he'd thought there was something wrong with him. He'd never understood emotions too well, and the fact that he could see some of these girls were extremely beautiful…but he wasn't attracted to any of them, made him worry. In fact….he'd gotten so upset he actually talked to Temari about it. She'd simply smiled and told him to take a vacation. The Council readily approved a break for their Kazekage, noting that he worked too hard for a young teen who'd just come back from the dead. Baki had promised to take care of the village while he was gone, and that takes us to now.

Gaara walked the streets of Konohagakure alone taking in the festival preparations. It had been Tsunade-sama's request, on behalf of Naruto, Sakura, and Lee, that he spend his vacation in Konoha. They'd be having their first annual 'Home's for Orphans' festival. The idea was to clean the little tykes up and show them off to the families of Konoha, and other allied nations. Then, hopefully, some of them would be adopted, and the money acquired from the festival would go into the Orphanage for those who didn't find homes.

As Kazekage, leader of Konoha's greatest ally, he felt an obligation to be there. As a child from a loveless past, he felt an urge to help these children find love and happiness. There were all sorts of games, food stands, and little trinket shops lining the streets of the rather large village. The thing that caught his eye however, was a tiny booth not too far away. There sat none other than Uzumaki Naruto smiling brilliantly at the passers by.

The blond was setting up the booth carefully, and Gaara decided he wanted to see whatever his friend was selling. Maybe he'd buy it, that is, if it was worth buying. In long graceful strides the Kazekage walked nonchalantly up to the small stand. There was a little white cloth covering the sign of whatever it was the stand was called. After a few moments, Naruto finally turned to notice him.

"Gaara!?" the blond cried out disbelievingly. The redhead smirked.

"Naruto," he answered quietly. The blond stared at him with wide blue eyes for a few seconds until his face cracked with a huge pearly smile.

"So you made it? Well, welcome!" Naruto all but shouted excitedly. He came about the stand with a little stool and motioned for Gaara to take a seat on it before getting behind the stand again.

"What is it you're selling here?" the redhead asked upon seeing no merchandise inside. The blonde's face set in a fox-like grin.

"Well….this Kazekage-sama…is what's known as a….kissing booth," he said, sapphire eyes glinting impishly. Confusion flickered over the redhead's features.

"Kissing…booth?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. At this moment, Naruto couldn't help but smile. _'You've been to hell and back but you're such an innocent Gaara,'_ he thought to himself.

"Yes, well you see. I charge people two dollars to kiss me, and whatever money I make goes towards the music program in the orphanage," the blond explained. Gaara's brow furrowed.

"Why would someone pay two dollars to kiss you?" he asked, and Naruto glared at him playfully.

"What…I'm not worth two dollars Panda-man?" he asked with a fake hurt look. The redhead snorted, and smirked.

"So…you're selling yourself then Uzumaki?" he asked, smirk growing wider when Naruto sputtered stupidly for a few seconds. _'Maybe not as much of an innocent as I thought,'_ the blond scolded himself.

"For your information **_Sandman_**, I'm only doing this as a favor to Baa-chan," he said, sticking his little nose in the air and pouting cutely. Gaara inwardly chuckled.

"Why would she choose you?" he asked, raising a hairless brow at the pouting blond. Naruto's blue eyes turned on him and his pink lips turned up into a smirk.

"Well let me show you," he said, standing and forming that all too familiar seal.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" he cried, making a clone appear next to him in a puff of smoke.

Gaara looked on with a bored expression, raising his teal eyes to the Uzumaki's face. There was that foxy grin again, and the Kazekage vaguely wondered what ridiculous stunt the blond had up his sleeve. His eyes wandered back to those two tan hands, clasped into the transformation seal.

"HENGE!" he yelled, and the clone erupted into a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared there stood a nude, female form of Naruto who was quite beautiful, but…Gaara rather preferred his friend in his natural state. _'Woah! Where the hell did that thought come from?'_ he thought to himself. His sea foam eyes roamed over the voluptuous curves of the female Naruto from head to toe, then came to rest on the real Naruto's smiling face.

"Baa-chan chose me because I can be a girl and a boy Gaaaaaraa-kun…" the blonde's naked female double said batting her eyelashes seductively. He wondered why Gaara hadn't had a massive nosebleed and passed out like everyone else who'd seen this jutsu.

"Hn..I see," the redhead said in a bored tone. Naruto's face faltered.

"Ano…Gaara, why haven't you passed out yet?" the blond asked, slightly disappointed. The redhead threw him a confused look.

"I don't understand," he muttered quietly.

"Well, everyone who sees my sexy jutsu passes out from her ultra sexiness," the blond said, Gaara smirked.

"Unlike most of the people you know Whiskers…I am not a closet pervert," the redhead said with an air of superiority. Naruto laughed.

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying. I mean, it'd be a great story to sell to the press. 'Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, passes out from perversion!'" the blond said smiling widely. Gaara glared at him halfheartedly. Suddenly the blonde's smile vanished and his blue eyes snapped wide.

"Kuso! It's time to open up shop!" the boy cried out, ripping the white sheet off the **'Kissing Booth'** sign and seating both his female, now dressed, clone in the seat next to him.

"Well Gaara, it's been nice talking to you, but I've got a kissing booth to run. Gotta make that money. You understand right?" the blond said. Gaara nodded, and rose with the intention of leaving.

Naruto watched the redhead turn his back towards him, and suddenly didn't want him to leave. The blond had been silently studying his friend, well as much as his hyper active brain would let him study. The fact that Gaara hadn't reacted at all to the naked female clone made the blond wonder. _'Is Gaara gay? Maybe he is and he doesn't know yet,'_ he thought. Naruto knew he liked both, and he had to admit, Gaara did look rather attractive in his Kage robes.

"Hey Sandy butt!" Naruto called, smirking when he saw the redhead twitch a little. The blond had to use all his might to suppress the shudder that came with the steely glare from those angry green eyes.

_**Kyuubi- you knoooowww…he's kinda hot.**_

_Naruto- shut up damned fox!_

_**Kyuubi- I say we get him to be our first customer.**_

_Naruto- I seem to remember telling you to shut up…. Oh! I know I'll  
make him my first customer!_

_**Kyuubi- idiot…**_

_Naruto- mumble…damned..fox…_

"Uzumaki!" he heard a slightly raised version of Gaara's voice break through his silent conversation. He snapped his big blue eyes to the suddenly handsome face of his friend. _'Why hadn't I ever noticed it before. I guess we're just so close I never imagined being attracted to him,'_ the blond thought.

"Uzumaki…you have five seconds to tell me what you want or I'm leaving," the redhead growled out. Naruto raised his hands in surrender. He knew Gaara's dangerous voice when he heard it.

"Hai…hai. Well Sandman, I was just going to say. How would you like to be my first customer?" the blond asked, watching his friend's reaction carefully. Gaara stared at him with wide eyes incredulously.

"Naruto?" he said, and the blond chuckled. He lowered his lids and sent Gaara a flirtatious stare.

"Come on Gaaara-kun…you're Kazekage right? You're practically obligated to make a donation," the blond said in a deeper tone.

The Kazekage felt a shiver course through his body. Why was Naruto acting this way? Why did he want Gaara to kiss him? What the hell could the blond be thinking? And…why the hell was he so damned attractive? Ii'Wait a minute! Am I supposed to believe that the most beautiful girls in my village all but throw themselves at me and I couldn't be more bored? But Uzumaki gives me one look with those **damned** eyes of his and I want to jump him immediately!' the redhead panicked in his mind.

"I don't think so Uzumaki," he said quietly, but the blond pouted at him, causing a sharp stab of heat to pierce his lower belly. Did the blond have to be so unbearably adorable?

"Am I so repulsive?" the blond asked quietly, and Gaara immediately regretted saying what he did. Maybe Naruto thought that if the villagers saw him kiss the Kazekage, they'd be less hesitant to be donors themselves.

"Gomen," the redhead sighed, sliding back into the stool and placing a pale hand over the blonde's. Those endless blue eyes looked up at him.

"You don't have to…you know. I've already stolen one of my guy friend's first kisses, I wouldn't want to do it again," the blond said, recuperating from the sad moment and chuckling quietly. Gaara sighed.

_'Well, I guess the only way to see if I'm attracted to guys is to kiss one. And…I guess as far as that's concerned, I'd rather it be Naruto,'_ he thought. His mind was reeling. Well, he'd seen Kankurou with guys before. The brunette just wasn't very picky with what he fucked. But…Gaara wasn't sure what he should do. What would the council think? Then he stopped. _'Fuck the council,'_ he thought. He was a teenage boy. This was the time in his life when he was supposed to be figuring out who he was.

"Fine…" Gaara said, and wide blue eyes snapped to him.

"Nani?" the blond said. Suddenly nervous teal eyes looked up at him.

"I'll donate," the redhead said quietly, the tiniest of blushes making it's way to his face. Naruto smiled broadly.

"Okay!" he chirped, "come on in!"

Gaara walked around as Naruto dissipated his female clone, and sat in the now empty chair. His hands found each other and fidgeted nervously in his lap. The blond did not miss this, but actually thought it was kind of cute. He placed his hand over the ones in the Kazekage's lap, and it seemed to calm the other boy slightly. He experimentally leaned forward only to have Gaara move back slightly. Naruto sighed.

"Gaara, it's not going to hurt," he said softly, the redhead nodded, but didn't look any less nervous.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you close your eyes? You can trust me you know," Naruto said.

Hesitantly dark lids fell over those light green eyes. Pale hands fisted into the suddenly stifling Kage robes. There as a light blush just over the ridge of his nose, and Naruto couldn't imagine a more inviting sight. There sat the mighty Kazekage of Sunagakure, eyes closed, face lightly flushed, waiting for the fox to kiss him. And that's exactly what he did.

Naruto leaned forward, running a tan hand through those blood red, surprisingly silky strands, and pressing his lips firmly against the other's. He smiled at the Kage's sharp intake of breath. Gaara tasted of cinnamon, and Naruto found his petal soft lips utterly addictive. He reached his hand up to cup a baby soft cheek in his hand. It was amazing, how soft the Kazekage was. He'd always assumed Gaara'd be rough…like the sand he controlled. But that pale skin was so soft, he wanted nothing more than to stroke it, kiss it…taste it. He opened his mouth over the redheads, licking at the plump bottom lip.

Gaara took in a shaky breath only to have his mouth invaded by Naruto's hot tongue. His mind was all over the place. It felt good. The blond was incredibly talented with his mouth. The tan boy moaned into his mouth loudly when the young Kazekage poked shyly back with his own. Strong hands fisted in his scarlet locks, and suddenly a lithe, well muscled body was flush against him. Naruto straddled his toned legs over Gaara's waist and sat directly in his lap. Using one of his hands to pull the red hair, he carefully ran his tongue over the exposed, pale neck. The Kazekage barely suppressed a shiver.

Gaara's ivory skin tasted every bit as delicious as the blond had thought it would. He licked and sucked at the tender neck eliciting little gasps, and pants from the red head he was currently sitting on. The blond pulled himself closer, unknowingly dragging his firm ass over the clothed semi-erection of his friend. Said Kage's hips bucked involuntarily upwards, grind against the blonde's thigh. Naruto grinded back, groaning loudly against the redhead's neck as his own hardness dragged over Gaara's tight abdomen.

The Kazekage'd never felt anything like this. Naruto's soft, pink mouth was slanted over his. A hot talented tongue traced the contours of his mouth, neck, and collar bone, as a lean body straddled him, grinding deliciously against his own. _'Yup, I'm definitely attracted to guys,'_ the redhead thought, feeling his painful hardness being caressed by Naruto's firm bottom. The blond took his bottom lip between those bright teeth and nibbled at it softly. Tan hands gripped his blood red hair, pulling his head to the side so that hot mouth could devour his sensitive neck. Gaara felt his breaths coming out in labored pants.

"Gods Gaara….mnn…you taste so good," the blond murmured against his collar.

That hot tongue laved languidly over the heated flesh of the redhead's hollow. Gaara growled lowly, the sound vibrating through his chest, and into the blonde's mouth as he wretched Naruto up for another searing kiss. The Sand Kage forced his tongue between bruised lips, and claimed the hot, moist cavern dominantly, as his arms wove around the blonde's waist to pull him even closer. The redhead let his hands fall to the taught rear end of his friend, squeezing the tight round globes and grinding them together once more. Naruto threw his head back, arching into him.

"Mnn….Gaara…" he moaned, as said shinobi latched his mouth to a tan throat. The blonde's chest was rising and falling rapidly now. His firm little ass ground even harder, while his hard dick dragged along Gaara's abdomen. The sand-nin suddenly felt the coil of heat swirling in his lower belly tighten wonderfully. His whole body was in a near climactic state, tingles spread over his skin and his lower belly pulsated with heat. Something big was about to happen, but he just didn't know what.

"Nnnya…Gaara..I'm gonna..*groan*" the blond tried to warn, but found his voice just wouldn't work. Both boys were on the verge of orgasm when….

"Ehem!" someone cleared their throat loudly.

Both sets of eyes snapped open in shock. _'Kuso!'_ they thought in unison. They were surrounded by a crowd of blushing, nose pinching villagers and ninja. In the midst of their fun they'd totally forgotten they were in the middle of Konohagakure during a huge festival. Gaara silently berated himself in his mind, forcefully fighting the urge to slam his head against a wall repeatedly. Finally both teens let their eyes rest on the person, or rather, people who'd interrupted them. Naruto's mouth fell open in a gape.

"Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!" he shouted in surprise.

The cotton candy haired girl stared at them with confusion swirling in her bright green eyes. The Hyuuga heiress stood with wide moonlike eyes, blushing redder than Gaara's hair, with a little blood trickling from her nose. For a few moments, all was silent. Finally the villagers seemed to get over their shock, and some continued on their ways. However, a rather large group of them stayed behind and formed a line to the kissing booth.

"Man that was hot!" Ino's voice said.

"Oh! Oh! Is Gaara-sama working the kissing booth too!" another Kunoichi said from somewhere. The Kazekage blushed slightly.

"Um…I don't think so. I'm not really good at that sort of thing," he said, referring to being so close to people he didn't know. Of course the onlookers took it differently.

"Naruto-kun s..seemed to think d…differently…" the shy Hyuuga piped up. The redhead sighed, and Naruto laughed nervously.

"Yes, Step up one and all of you want to kiss the amazing Kazekage of Sunagakure! Of course you all want to kiss me, but let's give Gaara here a chance!" the blond shouted earning a glare from his redheaded friend.

"Uzumaki.." Gaara growled quietly as two long lines formed in front of them both. Girls and boys alike. Mischievous blue eyes glinted at him happily.

"I'll make it up to you later…ne Gaara?" the blond said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Gaara just scoffed and turned his attention to his line.

...

...

* * *

a/n: I hope you liked it! may become a two-shot if I get enough requests. So get your requests in, and thank you to all of those who've already reviewed.


	2. Making it Up

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

p.s: I have another story going right now called "People Who Are Important" so if you haven't already I urge you to check that one out as well. The reviews have been positive so far so it would be appreciated.

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_

_

* * *

  
_

...

**Chapter 2: Making it Up**

**...  
**

Gaara had become quite a kissing virtuoso in the past four hours. He sat back and watched his final customer stumble away on wobbly knees with an almost unnoticeable glint of smugness in his teal eyes. He'd never thought swapping spit with another person could be so much fun. The redhead glanced over at his blond comrade to see him wink a mischievous blue eye at his own last customer, then slump into his seat. Naruto's gaze finally turned back on him. Gaara's teal eyes fixated on those oh so tempting lips. The Kage was undeniably aroused from playing tongue twister all day, and he really needed a shower.

"Not a bad gig, eh Gaara?" the blond smiled, the sandnin smirked back at him, rising to help his friend close up shop.

"I'm kind of hungry, you wanna go get something to eat after this?" Naruto asked, but Gaara knew that was code language for, 'you're buying me ramen'. He simply nodded his head.

"I'm a little sweaty though. I wanna shower and change if you don't mind. So I guess I'll meet you at Ichiraku's later," the blond said.

"Iie," Gaara said, and sky blue eyes sent him a questioning look.

"Nani?" a disappointed voice said.

"Calm down, I'm still buying you ramen," the redhead said, and smirked when he heard a relieved sigh.

"My hotel room is closer though, we can change and shower in there," he finished, the blond seemed to think for a minute.

"I don't have extra clothes," the blond supplied.

"You can use some of mine. I'm pretty hungry too, and who knows how long you'll take to get ready. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi," Gaara said matter-of-factly. Naruto laughed.

"I guess you're right," he giggled cutely, the utterly adorable sound traveling through the Kage's body and into his already inflamed groin.

It pulsated hotly, and he did his best to ignore it. When they had the shop all cleaned up they made their way to Gaara's hotel. All in all it hadn't been a bad day. Gaara never imagined so many people would find him attractive enough to want to pay two dollars to kiss him. At the end of the day he'd made about four hundred dollars, which Naruto pouted at because he only made three fifty. When he opened the door to his hotel room he showed the blond to the bedroom and made his way to the shower.

"I won't be long," was all he said before he disappeared into the doorway leaving a trail of discarded clothes in his wake.

Naruto let himself sit on the soft, made bed as he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. _'Hm..Gaara…naked…wet….mmmm,'_ his hormonal mind thought on it's own. The blonde's thoughts returned to the kiss they'd shared earlier. His body heated up immediately, and the erection he'd been sporting since then throbbed it's need to him. What he wouldn't do to have those petal soft lips surround his dick and suck him to completion. To have that hard cock pound him into the mattress until he couldn't even breathe anymore. A strong pang of lust stabbed his lower belly as his heated skin broke out in goose bumps just thinking about being touched by his friend.

He heard the shower turn off, and the door open somewhere in the large hotel room. It was a rather nice room, almost like an apartment, Naruto had never seen the Kage's Suite before. His thoughts were interrupted as a very wet, very naked version of his friend entered the room wearing only a towel. His blood red hair was matted to his head, and darkened in it's wetness. His tall lean body was flushed pink from the hot shower, and the towel was riding dangerously low on his slim hips.

Naruto's mouth went dry as his blue eyes zeroed in on a single bead of water. They followed it on it's journey over Gaara's pale, toned chest…the hard ridges of his defined abdominal muscles, and into the small trail of silky looking red hair that spanned from his belly button to just above the towel. The blonde's body moved without thought as he made his way over to the Sand Kage. A tan hand traced the outlines of the redhead's pale abdomen, and over the lines of his pelvis. They traveled up his chest, pausing only to brush suddenly hardened pink nipples, and earning a gasp.

A pair of warm lips pressed hot, opened mouthed kisses from his shoulder to the juncture between his ear and his neck. Gaara suppressed a shudder as that hot, talented tongue traced the shell of his ear. His lobe was sucked into a searing moist cavern, wear it was nibbled, and laved teasingly until he found himself panting. Those warm, strong hands traveled his hard body, one resting in the small of his back and pressing the two bodies together tightly.

"You look good enough to eat Gaaaara-kun…" Naruto purred sexily in his ear.

The redhead couldn't hold back a shudder as the puff of hot air caressed his moistened earlobe. The blond placed his soft lips at the fissure between his jaw and his neck, sucking gently at his pulse point and extracting a low growl from the ex-jinchuuriki. Naruto sucked his way over a broad, flawless chest, pausing to suck a taught nipple into his mouth and flick his tongue over it expertly.

"Nnn…" Gaara moaned, the sound being completely foreign coming from his lips, but he was just too damned aroused to care.

"You like that…?" Naruto breathed over his sensitized peak, causing another shiver to course through his heated body.

"What are you doing Naruto?" he asked as evenly as he could. Oceanic eyes looked up at him lustily.

"I'm making it up to you," he smiled foxily, "didn't I promise?" he asked, running his talented tongue over the other nipple and squeezing it between his pearly teeth.

Gaara was painfully aroused now. The incredibly talented, burning lips were kissing and sucking their way down his body. That blazing wet tongue traced the contours of his abdomen in a teasingly torturous way. He felt the calloused pad of Naruto's thumb caress the soft trail of hair under his belly button. The redhead was becoming frustrated in his state. He wove his fingers deeply into that soft blond hair and wretched Naruto's head back to stare into clouded blue eyes.

"Enough…" he ordered, his teal eyes glowing with lust. The blond fox licked his lips in anticipation. He loved to be dominated…and Gaara was such a natural at it, it was mind boggling.

"What do you want me to do to you Gaaara-kun?…" the blond purred, massaging a pale, naked thigh.

Gaara unlatched the towel from his waist, and let it fall to the ground. Those sapphire eyes flashed, and zoned in on the engorged, flushed member now on full display for him. He felt the strong hand in his hair tighten, and pull him up roughly, but not too painfully, so that his warm breath fanned over the angry swollen head of Gaara's erection.

"Suck…" was the command.

The dominant tone in the Sand Kage's voice sent violent shivers up and down Naruto's spine. The blue eyed boy took Gaara's hard shaft into his hand giving it a firm tug, while spreading the precum over the slit. The redhead growled again, which Naruto was starting to find undeniably sexy. He wanted to hear it over and over again. He felt the pale hand tighten in his hair, and took his cue. Gaara wasn't going to wait any longer. He placed an open mouthed, wet kiss over the tip of the Kage's penis, allowing his pink tongue to sneak out and press into the slit.

"Nnnng…" Gaara moaned, hips thrusting forward and filling the blonde's mouth with his hot, pulsating flesh.

Naruto swirled his tongue around the head, then took it upon himself to sink the entire girth of Gaara's impressive length into his mouth. He silently thanked Kyuubi for dulling his gag reflex. The redhead cried out loudly, and his knees buckled, his hips thrusting forward once more. If it weren't for the large dick in his mouth, Naruto would've smirked. He let one of his tan hands squeeze a pale thigh, then locked his blazing sapphire gaze with boiling sea foam. Gaara's darkened lids hung half mast over his eyes, and his pale skin had a lovely flush from his face to his collar bone.

The blond bobbed his head slowly, languidly, watching those jade eyes roll back and hide behind black lids. The redhead had started to roll his hips in time with Naruto's bobbing mouth. The blond boy couldn't think of a sexier sight. He wanted nothing more than for those hips to roll between his legs, impaling the hard cock that was currently in his mouth, into his anus roughly. He moaned at the thought.

"Gah!" Gaara exclaimed as Naruto's voice vibrated against his enlarged flesh.

He gripped that golden hair tightly and pulled the blond away from his length. Said ninja whined, but was quickly silenced by Gaara's lips crushing down on his. He let his tongue enter that sweet mouth savoring the taste of his blond friend. Naruto tasted of warm apples, delicious and addicting. The redhead curled his tongue around the other, coaxing said appendage into his own mouth and beginning an all out war for dominance. Of course…Naruto gave that one up fairly quickly, rather liking the way his friend owned the  
kiss fiercely.

He suddenly realized that the blond was wearing way too much clothing. Hand still gripping the hair tightly, he let his other slide the zipper of Naruto's orange jacket down. The blond used his own hands to make quick work of his pants, kicking the offensively orange garments across the room, while Gaara tugged his completely mismatched bright green boxers over his slim, tan hips. Naruto mused silently at what a quick study his friend was. _'So you really are a natural genius. No wonder you became Kazekage in just two years,'_ the blond thought as his not so innocent friend stroked his proud tan erection in long, slow strokes.

Naruto took it upon himself to start guiding them over to the bed. He wasn't sure if he'd get anything from the Sand Kage, however, there was nothing he wanted more in the world than to have Gaara fuck his brains out right now. Said nin was currently hovering over him and placing little nips and licks over the expanse of his golden torso. The hand was still on his hard dick, pumping him slowly and squeezing him every once and a while.

The redheaded Kazekage enjoyed the little gasps coming from the blond beneath him. He ran his tongue in a hot line from Naruto's belly button to the soft curly blond hair at the base of his cock. Gaara wasn't sure he liked the idea of sucking another man's dick, but he wasn't opposed to using his mouth a little. He puffed hot air on the weeping tip, then decided it couldn't hurt to have a taste as Naruto shivered violently. Gaara decided it didn't taste so bad, and continued to lick the pearly substance. The image of Gaara jerking him off and lapping up the little beads of precum as they came out was utterly erotic. Naruto almost couldn't take it anymore. No…scratch that…he couldn't take it anymore.

"Gaaara…" he moaned out, causing the redhead to lift his head, but not his hand, and look at him.

Naruto was staring at him with lust filled sapphire eyes under his thick lashes. His face was flushed, and his abused pink lips hung open in a pant. The golden strands of his hair stuck to his face while his skin was glimmering nicely as the sunrays filtered through the beads of sweat dotting his perfect golden body. Gaara raised a hairless brow at the blond. What could he want? Did he want him to stop? He was obviously enjoying himself. Why would that be the case? The blond took a deep breath, his chest heaving as he did so.

"Please…" he begged in a whining, sexy groan. The redhead came up to latch his lips to that sensitive spot at the base of Naruto's neck.

"What?" he questioned against the salty, hot skin. The blond spread his legs wide around Gaara, and arched into him.

"Please…I need you to…" he said, grasping their two erections together and pumping them against one another. The redhead's face contorted in pleasure.

"What *gasp* do you need?" he asked breathlessly. The blond released them both, brushing the other's head against his tight entrance.

"Fuck me…" he breathed, locking eyes with his friend lustily. The Kage seemed a bit surprised, but then again, after all they'd done already, it's not like finishing this would make a difference.

"Do you have lubricant?" he asked softly, massaging Naruto's painful erection. The blond keened and arched into him again.

"No...please tell me you do," Naruto said, thrusting into the other's hand.

"I have some lotion in the bed side table," Gaara said.

"Have you done this before?" the blond asked, suddenly curious. The redhead chuckled sexily as he fished out the tube, and applied a generous amount to the blonde's long fingers.

"No…but Kankurou has, and believe me…he spares no detail when he comes to tell me about his sexual escapades," the Kazekage answered, and oddly, it made the blond slightly relieved.

He could tell Gaara was a little self conscious about his inexperience, but Naruto had never gone all the way either. He blown Kiba once, and received the same a couple of times from said dog-nin, but hey…it was a six week long mission. Naruto wanted to say something to make his friend feel more confident, because damn did he want the redhead to pound him.

_**Kyuubi- Damn you're a sadistic little brat! You know that?!**_

_Naruto- You stay outta my mind until this is over you got that!_

_**Kyuubi- Fine I'll just enjoy the show. *smirk***_

_Naruto- pervert…_

"Ah!" he exclaimed as he felt the cool liquid come in contact with the heated skin around his pink pucker.

Gaara just smirked at him, causing lust to coil torturously in his lower belly. The blond wondered why he'd never noticed how completely sexy his redheaded friend actually was. He realized after a while that Gaara had stopped touching him as soon as the lube was spread around his hole. Arching a golden brow he sent his friend a questioning look.

"Gaara..? You have to prepare me first," he said, falling silent as said redhead leaned to nibble his ear.

"I want you to do it yourself," he growled quietly against the lobe. Naruto shuddered visibly.

"You kinky bastard…" the blond moaned out, quivering again as Gaara's velvety chuckled caressed him softly.

"Prepare yourself Naruto-kun…" the Kage said, a dangerously sexy glint in his aqua eyes.

Excited tingles coursed over every nerve in his body as he reached his lube covered hand down to his own entrance. His eyes stayed on Gaara, who's teal orbs were locked hungrily on his tan hand. He pressed a finger inside, and then another, doing a stretching motion within himself. Of course, he'd done this before too. Masturbation was better with prostate stimulation. Naruto pumped his two fingers into him, slowly getting faster, while brushing that all too familiar bundle of nerves within him. His slim, tan hips grinded into his own hand, riding his fingers roughly as he prepared himself.

"Nn…ah!…Gaara!" he cried out, and the sandnin felt his painful hardness twitch at the sound.

Gaara coated two of his own fingers, and squeezed them in next to the Uzumaki's gaining a long drawn out groan from the tanned body beneath him. Matching Naruto's pace, he pumped his two pale fingers in and out of the blond as the fox gasped and panted pathetically at the ministrations. His sea foam eyes were trained on the tight hole devouring his fingers, and he imagined how it would feel to be surrounded by that heat. He'd never had sex before, but he was quickly becoming addicted to the sensations, the noises, and the pleasing sights that came with the act. He saw Naruto's proud length begin to twitch and spurt precum. Quickly he withdrew his fingers and wretched the tan hand away from the thoroughly prepared hole. The blond whimpered.

Gaara aligned himself with the entrance of his soon to be lover. He was nervous. He didn't want to do it wrong. He wanted Naruto to scream his name in the throes of passion. In fact. He wanted the blond to scream his name so loud that his Council could hear it back in Sunagakure. He also knew that it would hurt the blond, and that wasn't something he really wanted to do.

"Don't be nervous….please…fuck me…" the blond begged underneath him, and Gaara couldn't hold himself back. Damned little fox! He just had to be irresistible huh?

The Kazekage buried himself to the hilt in one strong thrust, and stilled himself immediately as tears of pain cascaded over whiskered cheeks. He leaned down and kissed the tears away, lapping at the salty wetness of his lover's cheeks. The pressure was almost unbearable. Naruto's hot walls were clamped down on him almost painfully, he could feel his control snapping more with every passing second. Thank the gods the blond finally relaxed and pushed down against him.

Gaara's hot member was deep inside the blonde's body, balls pressed to the firm golden globes of his ass cheeks. The Kazekage pulled out slowly, allowing Naruto to feel every inch of him. Then he jerked his hips forward roughly, somehow hitting that spot that made Naruto see stars. He rolled his hips forward, grinding against the other's hot, sweating body. The only thing he could hear were Naruto's gasps, and whines of ecstasy. He smelled the blonde's raw desire thick in the air. He felt those tight walls flexing and clenching around him as the blond pushed back against him. In his body the thick wad of pleasure continued to build. His hands gripped those slim tan hips almost bruising as he felt the final thread of his control snap.

This was the most amazing experience. He pounded into that tight ass over and over as Naruto's lean body bounced against him roughly. The blond was crying out in long pleasure filled sobs, finally succumbing into a puddle of bliss. He panted harshly, grinding his body rapidly against the other. That hand came back to grip his erection and stroke it firmly. He felt his stomach tighten, his impending orgasm approached quickly as he murmured incoherently against his lover's lips. Gaara continued to pound him with abandon. It was the most amazing thing the Kyuubi container had ever felt in his life.

"Say my name…" the redhead growled into his ear huskily. The blond sobbed out another loud moan.

"Nngnnn….try again Naruto-kun," he whispered, hot breath ghosting the shell of the blonde's ear. Suddenly Naruto arched back and tensed.

"NNaaaaa!!!!! GAAARA!" he cried out, spilling his sticky seed between them both as Gaara continued to pound him.

"Gaara! *thrust* ugh…Gaara!*slap* mnn…Gaara!" he cried out, and continued to over and over punctuated each time by the slap of their moist naked skin.

With one particularly forceful thrust Gaara stabbed his lover's prostate so hard the blond spilled a second load all over them both. That overwhelming pressure clamped down hard on his pulsating length milking every drop of his essence from his body as he came fiercely into the tanned body beneath him. His whole body shuddered violently as he let loose a deep feral growl loudly. He then collapsed against the wasted panting body beneath him.

For a while they just lay there, joined….listening to the sound of the other's labored breathing. Gaara managed to drag himself off of the blond puddle of goo beneath him. Said puddle whimpered in irritation at the loss of connection. If only he had the energy for another round. For his first time, Gaara had done a pretty good job at controlling his orgasm. Naruto figured he must have amazing self control to have been able to suppress Shukaku anyways. He felt himself drawn up against the redhead's sweaty body, and allowed himself to rest his head on a pale shoulder.

For some reason…laying there together just felt so right. Never in a million years would Gaara have thought he'd lose his virginity, let alone to the blond loudmouth who'd become his friend. He absent mindedly stroked the soft, slightly damp, blond spikes as he stared at the beige ceiling. He wrapped an arm around that lithe waist, a smile creeping onto his face as the blond head snuggled closer to his chest.

"Gaara…just…wow…" the blond finally said, tilting his head up to place a lazy kiss on the sandnin's lips.

"Hn…" the redhead replied, feeling slightly giddy and sated all at the same time.

"So…um…do you…I mean that is, are we…what I mean to say is," Naruto stumbled, but Gaara knew what he wanted to ask.

"Nothing is weird, we are still friends, just a little closer now. No, nobody else is ever allowed to have you in the way I just did. And yes, if I find out someone did, I will not hesitate to kill again," the red head answered possessively. The blond chuckled against his shoulder.

"Hm…I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, and both boys allowed themselves to succumb to sleep.

"You know you're still buying me ramen right?" the blond murmured, sleepy voice becoming distant as he fell into the darkness of exhaustion. Gaara just chuckled and told his blond lover to sleep.

_**Kyuubi- damn that was hot!**_

_Naruto- shut the fuck up im sleeping!_

_**Kyuubi- aw come on! I'm all horny now. Wake up the Sandman and let's go again!**_

_Naruto- what about 'shut the fuck up' do you not understand?_

_**Kyuubi- but…**_

"Leave Naruto alone demon fox. He's tired and I'm not really in the mood for demon slaying today," the redhead growled, sound vibrating through his chest against the blonde's ear.

Surprisingly, the fox shut up, and Naruto had a feeling he rather liked the idea of being Gaara's. He rather liked the idea of holding that extra edge when he finally became Hokage. Konoha and Suna would be extra special allies when he did. Gaara allowed sleep to take him only after he was sure Naruto would be allowed rest from the demon. There was no way that he'd let one of his suffer. He was going to take care of his blond fox. His fox…and no one elses…ever.

...

...

* * *

a/n: well that's all folks! I hope you liked it! If you review…I might write another story that is Gaara centric. Of course…there really aren't enough, and that's where I come in.

um....looks like i'm doing a third installment and maybe more. please stay tuned and review!

* * *


	3. They Heard Us!

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

a/n: well, here's another chapter. I never disappoint my readers.

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_

_

* * *

__...  
_

**Chapter 3: They Heard Us!**

**...  
**

Naruto woke up to the smell of ramen the next morning. The sun shined happily through his window and the clock read 10:00am. He sat up, stretching his sore arms and abs. When he tried to move his legs, however, not only wouldn't they work, but a sharp, burning pain shot through his spine all the way to his abused ass. Not that he regretted what happened yesterday, in any way shape or form. It had been wonderful, had they really slept the rest of the day and night? He wondered. He tried to move again, and cried out when the pain swept through him even stronger.

"OH…MY…GODDD!!!!! I CAN'T WALK! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO MISSIONS LIKE THIS?! KAMI-SAMA…KAMI-SAMA…KAMI-SAMA!!!! KUSOOOO!!!" he shrieked loudly, burying his face into his pillow that still smelled like his lover. _'Mmmm….Gaara,'_ his mind thought absently. Then he remembered.

_Naruto- Damn fox!! Why the hell haven't you healed me yet, you son of a whore?!_

_**Kyuubi- now that's not fair…my mother was an honorable demon woman..*chuckle***_

_Naruto- You useless furball! Heal me you bastard!_

_**Kyuubi- No, I'd rather like to see how you handle this one on your own.**_

Just as he was going to curse his demon to hell and back, his redheaded lover walked into the room carrying a tray with a hot bowl of ramen, and some ice water over to the bed. Gaara had a small, but genuine smile on his face as he placed the food in front of his ravenous blond.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, the blond nodded as he began to inhale his breakfast. After he was finished he turned his sky blue eyes on the Kazekage.

"We have to meet with Hokage-sama today," Gaara said quietly, running a pale hand through the golden mess that was Naruto's hair. Said blond tilted his head and pouted.

"What do you mean _**we**_?" he asked, _'Cute..'_ Gaara thought. He placed a small kiss  
on his lover's forehead.

"Izumo and Kotetsu heard you screaming yesterday, and Tsunade wants to have a word with us about it," he said simply as though it weren't the most mortifying bit of information he'd ever given. The redhead closed the bathroom door with a soft click, leaving his blond partner to gape at the wall. _'Three…two..one'_

"EHHHHH!!??!?!?" Naruto screamed loudly.

"Oh no they're at it again Kotetsu!" Izumo's voice cried mockingly through the door.

"Hehe, let's leave them be," Kotetsu's voice said.

"Hai! Naruto-kun, Kazekage-sama! Tsunade-sama expects you in a half hour!" Izumo cried through the door. Naruto's blue eyes widened impossibly as his mouth hung open big enough to swallow a cow. He heard a small chuckle from the direction of the bathroom.

"GAARA! This isn't funny!! We have to go see Tsunade-baachan and I can't even walk!! Why are you laughing at a time like this?!" Naruto cried loudly, tearing at his blond hair frantically in panic.

"Don't be so worried," Gaara said, grabbing hold of a tanned wrist and pulling the blond into a kiss.

"Demo…mmphf…Gaara? They heard us," Naruto forced out between kisses. The sandnin's lips attached themselves to his neck. Suddenly he couldn't think anymore.

"Nnn…"

"I said don't worry about it."

"h..hai"

...

...

Tsunade's Office

...

...

The Godaime Hokage kneaded her temples harshly. Not only was she sleep deprived, hungry, and in need of sake…but, she had a meeting with Naruto today. A meeting about things she'd rather not have to hear from Jiraiya's apprentice. There was a polite knock on the door.

"Enter," Tsunade said, irritation coloring her tone. Sakura poked her head in.

"I've brought Gaara-sama and Naruto," she said quietly, a dark flush coloring the ridge of her nose. And…without missing a beat…in walked Sabaku no Gaara with Naruto, bridal style, in his arms. His face was as impassive as ever, however, Naruto was flushed redder than the Kazekage's hair.

"Naruto! Are you really so lazy!?!" Sakura scolded, bopping him on the head with her fist.

"Itai!!" he cried out, sending a rueful glare his lover's way. Gaara smirked.

"As if I'm not in enough pain as it is…" the blond mumbled.

"Excuse him Haruno-san, Hokage-sama," Gaara said, bowing his head like a respectable diplomat would.

"He couldn't find the strength to walk this morning," the redhead said with a smug look on his face. Sakura's green eyes went wide.

"Ehh!!!" she cried out, holding the blood in her nose as images of naked, sweaty ninja swam through her mind.

She'd seen them kiss yesterday and almost died. The idea of them actually having sex. _'Oh no!'_ she thought frantically. She stared at Gaara in disbelief, he'd been seme apparently, and…Naruto couldn't even walk? She found herself a little jealous. Not only did Naruto lose his virginity first, but it had obviously been amazing. She found herself wondering if they'd be up for a threesome… _'No! Hentai! Don't give in to the hormones Sakura!'_ she cried in her head. **(But it would be fun..)** inner Sakura goaded.

"One of you please explain what is going on. I got several noise complaints from the area surrounding the Konoha Hotel," Tsunade said evenly. The Kazekage took it upon himself to explain…and what an explanation it was.

"Well you see Tsunade-sama, though it is a highly inappropriate topic for me to discuss, you want an answer I assume. So I'll get straight to the point as always. Yesterday afternoon after working the kissing booth for a few hours, Naruto and I went back to my apartment. It was there that I fucked him senseless, those noise complaints were from him screaming my name in the throes of passion, and now he can not walk sadly," Gaara said.

He hadn't blinked, blushed, raised his voice, or anything. He was like a stone statue, face impassive, eyes blank…like he was talking about any other issue. Naruto on the other hand was staring at the Sand Kage as if he had twelve heads. The blond was cherry red, mouth agape, and eyes wider than the bay windows in Tsunade's office. Sakura could no longer hold in her nosebleed, and was currently trying to stop the bleeding with a tissue. The blond Hokage sat at her desk with a confused and disgusted look on her face. No, two boys going at it was not gross in the least…it was just a little bit more information than Tsunade had ever wanted to know about her baka.

"I see…well next time put soundproofing tags on the walls," the Hokage answered evenly. Naruto stared from one calm looking Kage to the other and couldn't take it anymore.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS!!!!?! THEY HEARD US!! THEY KNOW!" he yelled, finally regaining the use of his legs as he jumped up to glare around the room. His glare was useless, however, because the pain in his rear flared causing him to flinch. Gaara closed a pale hand around the blonde's wrist.

"I don't understand why you're so upset Naruto," the redhead said honestly, staring into infuriated blue eyes. The fox container gaped at him.

"Don't understand? HOW CAN YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!!" he screamed.

"Oi! Brat! Stop yelling you're giving me a migraine," Tsunade snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry baachan. Apparently being upset that everyone knows I took it in the ass is not normal," Naruto sneered. Golden-brown eyes glared at him.

"Naruto? I understand you're embarrassed but there's nothing we can do now," Gaara said quietly, lacing his fingers through those of his lover. Naruto abruptly yanked his hand away, immediately feeling guilty at the dejected look on Gaara's face.

"Gomen…" he mumbled quietly, averting his eyes to the floor and sitting down in the chair stiffly. The Kazekage frowned.

"Well now I guess this means…" Tusnade started…

"Are you ashamed of what happened?" Gaara interrupted, staring straight at the blond. Naruto snapped his blue eyes up to meet with teal. No matter how many walls there were blocking them, the blond could always read Gaara's eyes. Those minty orbs gazed at him with a tint of sadness in their depths.

"Iie…gomen…" he said, blue eyes going soft. He forced himself to stand, wincing slightly, and moving toward his redheaded lover. Naruto kissed the kanji scar on Gaara's forehead.

"Never…gomen…gomen…I'm not ashamed of you," he said between lavishing the Sand Kage's face with tender kisses.

A strong, pale hand cupped his chin as Gaara connected their lips in a possessive yet, utterly sweet manner. Naruto sat himself on Gaara's right leg, tensing briefly from the pain in his butt, but didn't break the passionate kiss his lover had initiated. He could never be ashamed of this. For the first time, he had someone who really needed him, who really cared about him. Someone who understood him better than anyone, and it didn't hurt that the redhead was a natural genius in bed.

"Ehem!" someone cleared their throat, and both boys broke away from each other to see an uncomfortable looking Sakura pinching the bridge of her nose. Tsunade just looked irritated. Naruto just rested his head on his lover's shoulder, relishing in the warmth that Gaara's body emitted as the Kage's arms wrapped themselves around him.

"Alright, well since that is all cleared up, on to the next order of business. Kazekage-sama, seeing as you'll be staying here for a weeks vacation I'll be assigning you a guard. With this new development, I hardly need to think about who it will be. Naruto! You're mission is to protect the Kazekage while he is under our jurisdiction. Now get out of my office!" she ordered, Naruto jumped up with a bright smile.

"Best mission ever!!! Agg!" he cried out, doubling over in pain. Gaara was immediately at his side.

"Why hasn't Kyuubi healed you?" the redhead asked. Naruto smiled.

"Well…you see…Kyuubi has a rather malicious sense of humor," he said, chuckling nervously. Teal eyes glared into his, not at him but at the fox.

_'Naruto knows what malicious means?'_ Sakura and Tsunade thought on the sidelines.

"Heal him," was all Gaara said, and for some reason, the fox simply did it.

_Naruto- why do you listen to him and not me?_

_**Kyuubi- because he's the dominant mat… I mean scary…**_

_Naruto- how so?_

_**Kyuubi- listen, that kid could suppress Shukaku, who was even more bloodthirsty than me.  
He held the demon back well, even though his seal was not nearly as strong as the one that binds me.**_

_Naruto- and?_

_**Kyuubi- kit….do I really have to explain everything to you. I have no doubt your mate could do serious damage if he wanted.**_

_Naruto- not possible, he wouldn't hurt me. And what do you mean my **mate**?_

_**Kyuubi- I know that, but, ugch…you're so stupid it hurts!**_

_Naruto- I don't understand…_

_**Kyuubi- of course not…well let's just say…you're in for some big surprises in the near future kit.**_

_Naruto- can't you just tell me?_

_**Kyuubi- in time kit…now leave me alone I've got a lot of work to do.**_

_Naruto- but…_

Kyuubi faded, and refused to resurface for the time being. Naruto, who was not one to complain about the fox's lack of presence in his mind, continued to walk with Gaara out of Hokage Mansion. Now that the damned furball had healed him, he could walk comfortably. They walked the streets together, heading somewhere. When the blond finally came out of his haze he saw they were at the orphanage. He sent a questioning look at his lover who just held the door open for him. Naruto smiled at the gesture. He kind of liked the whole belonging to Gaara idea. Kyuubi listened to him for reasons unknown but as far as Naruto was concerned unimportant. The Kazekage took care of him….almost doted on him from their time together so far. They walked to the main desk and the secretary jumped up immediately upon seeing them.

"Oh, Kazekage-sama! I didn't know you'd be here today! We would've prepared the children!" she rattled frantically. Gaara stared at her coolly.

"That is unnecessary. Just take me to them," he said in a calm tone. The woman nodded rapidly.

"Hai! Gomen..gomen, of course Kazekage-sama!" she said, bowing and motioning them to follow her.

They walked through the building passing random rooms full of different aged children. The secretary lead them down the hall into a large room full of children. Little ones, big ones, and the ones who wished they were big. They all became silent when the two shinobi entered.

"Hello children. We have an unexpected special guest today! Kazekage-sama has come to pay us a visit!" the secretary smiled. The kids looked up in awe of the powerful ninja before them.

"Awesome…" one of the kids said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Leave us," Gaara ordered, and the secretary bowed before rushing away.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said, finally making his presence known.

"Naruto-niichan is here!!" they cried, rushing over to the blond excitedly. Naruto smiled happily as they all began tugging at his orange pants. He looked up at his confused lover.

"I come visit these guys every weekend. You know…so that they know they're not alone," he explained quietly. Gaara nodded, giving him a small smile before setting his face back to stone.

"Naruto-niichan? Will you share your friend with us?" a little girl asked. Gaara raised a hairless brow and Naruto chuckled heartily.

"Hai! Kids this is Gaara, he's the Kazekage. He's like the Tsunade-sama of Sunagakure!" he explained.

"Demo…Naruto-niichan…his chest isn't big enough," a girl said, and Naruto snorted loudly. Gaara smirked.

"That's because he's a boy Tsumi," the blond managed through his laughter.

"Oooh…" Tsumi said, eyes widening in realization. She then turned to Gaara.

"Ohayo Kazekage-sama," she said bowing, "my name is Tsumi." the redhead looked confused for a minute.

"Did that secretary teach you to be so formal?" he asked in his usual tone, the girl nodded.

"Hai! Miss Yuumi says we should be respectful of our superiors," she said smiling cutely. He sighed.

"Well, that may be true. But, you kids can just call me Gaara," he said, the kids looked at him as if he'd just given them a diamond.

"You mean **_we_** can call you by your name?" one of the boys asked, the redhead nodded.

"Awesome!!" the child cried out.

"Yea, wait until we tell the kids at the academy that we're on a first name basis with the Kazekage _**and**_ the Rokudaime Hokage," Tsumi said cheerfully.

"Now Tsumi, you don't know that's going to happen," Naruto chided quietly.

"Of course I do! No one else is better than you are Naruto-niichan!" she cried out happily. The blond smiled brightly.

"You're right!" he cried out, jumping like a child. Gaara couldn't help but smile at his lover's antics. Naruto started to lead the kids out for a game of catch.

"Gaara-niisan! Will you play too?" Tsumi asked, brown eyes wide and expecting. Gaara felt himself melt, kids and their cuteness, there was no denying her.

"Hai…" he said quietly, allowing the girl to grasp his hand with her own tiny one and lead them both outside.

...

...

Several Hours Later

...

...

Gaara and Naruto walked out of the Orphanage waving goodbye to dozens of little children as they did. All day they'd played with the little ones. The redhead had to admit, it'd been fun. He'd never played catch before, or dress up, or king of the castle, or tag. The kids were so sweet, and willing to include him in all their games. He'd never felt better. He'd even thought about possibly adopting one of them. Of course that'd be in the future, when things in Sunagakure were more stable. After all, he'd just returned to his position. Maybe, in a few years, he'd settle down and start a family. He laced his fingers in Naruto's squeezing softly.

Said blond leaned over to kiss him on the lips lightly, earning some strange looks from the older villagers. It was chaste, and tender. It made Gaara's heart swell in his chest wonderfully. He liked this feeling of being needed. Of being understood. Those lips knew him like they'd been lovers for years. Those eyes read him like a book. And…that smile brightened his day every time he saw it.

...

...

* * *

a/n: okay, well I'm sorry for the lack of sex in this chapter, but there'll be more next chapter I promise! I am making this a full fledged story cus, well, you asked me too. And…I don't like disappointing my readers. I hope you liked it please REVIEW!!


	4. Moring Sex and Mating Rituals

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

a/n: well here you go!

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_

_

* * *

__...  
_

**Chapter 4: Morning Sex and Mating Rituals**

**...  
**

Uzumaki Naruto woke up in a comfortable, warm bed, with his lover's strong pale arm wrapped around him possessively. The young blond shinobi took in the sight of the sleeping Kazekage. The sandnin's face was relaxed into a peaceful expression. Blackened lids closed over the intense teal eyes, and his dark lashes barely tickled a pale cheek. His soft, pouty lips were puckered ever so slightly as the pillow pushed his cheek into his face. His nude, toned chest rose and fell with his deep even breathing. It was then that Naruto realized he'd never seen his friend sleep. He'd never even imagined it to be possible. Yet…there he was…Sabaku no Gaara…sleeping like a baby.

Well…he didn't really look like a baby, because if Naruto found himself thinking this way about a baby, he'd kill himself immediately. The blond trailed a tan hand over the soft skin that was stretched against hard muscles. He wondered why, in all the three years they'd known each other, and almost same amount of time they'd been friends, he'd never realized how gorgeous the redhead was. He reasoned that they just didn't see each other enough, but he'd change that. He'd give the redhead more of an incentive to visit Konoha, as Gaara had given him a strong desire to take more missions to Suna.

The Kazekage's taut muscles twitched and flexed involuntarily under Naruto's wandering hands. He leaned forward to brush feather light kisses over the expanse of that pale neck. The redhead sighed, and mumbled something incoherent, but made no other indication that he'd be waking up any time soon. Naruto, however, had other plans for the Kage. As stealthily as one can straddle one's lover's sleeping body, the blond did so. Each tan thigh rested on opposite sides of the redhead's knees. The Kyuubi container had pulled the light sheet down to reveal the deliciously naked pale skin of the sand Kage. Said sleeping shinobi shivered slightly as the cool air licked at his exposed flesh. Naruto dragged his hands over every inch of soft skin he could see, leaning forward slightly to follow the same path with his mouth. He loved it when Gaara let his sand shield down. It never ceased to amaze him how wonderfully soft and smooth the Kazekage was. In a not so stupid assumption, he decided it was because the elements never really had a chance to have at the redhead's bare flesh.

The blonde's mouth hovered over a pink nipple, blowing hot air on it, then finally closing over it to give a rough suck. Gaara arched up, groaning loudly, but still not awake. _'Damn he sleeps like a rock!'_ Naruto thought.

_**Kyuubi- well, fifteen years without sleep will do that to you. *mockingly***_

_Naruto- oh shut your furry mouth!_

_**Kyuubi- you're so mean to me. If only you knew what I was doing for you in here…then you'd be grateful.**_

_Naruto- if you'd tell me I'd know you retarded furball!_

_**Kyuubi- I'll tell you soon. *smirk***_

Naruto finally managed to ignore the fox while trailing his tongue over the hard ridges of his lover's abdomen. Gaara squirmed underneath him, his breaths coming out in short pants. The blond reached for the lube, which they hadn't put away from last night, and slicked the redhead's thick erection thoroughly before positioning himself over it. It wouldn't be too painful, with the way Gaara had pounded him last night. Slowly the fox lowered himself onto the hard appendage. The thick head of his lover's cock pushed past his hole with a slight tinge of pain. Because of Kyuubi's weird healing abilities, Naruto would forever be as tight as a virgin each time he had sex. _'Stupid fox…'_. Steadily he sat down, enjoying the feeling of being filled completely, and the hard tip brushing against his prostate. He moaned loudly, grinding his hips down, and finally succeeding in waking his lover. Gaara blinked groggily up at him a few times before finally registering what was happening.

"Do you fuck all your boyfriends in their sleep?" the redhead asked dryly, teal eyes glinting with lust. Naruto knew he was joking, but glared playfully anyways.

"Nope, just the hot, redheaded ones who pound me until I can't walk," he said with a foxy grin.

Gaara yawned while pushing himself up to rest on his elbows. His sea green eyes trailed over the lean tan body that was currently connected to him. _'Who knew Naruto was a morning person…?'_ he thought absently. Slowly, almost tauntingly, he slid his pale hands up and over those tan thighs to rest on Naruto's slim hips. He thrust up sharply, watching as blue eyes rolled, and a blond head feel backwards. He slid one hand up to cup the back of his lover's head, pushing it forward so he could kiss him. He sucked the plump bottom lip into his mouth, nipping, then letting it snap back. All the while he locked his jade eyes on the lust darkened blue ones.

"Nnnngg…." Naruto moaned as the redhead began thrusting into him gently.

It was a slow, soft pace that teased his prostrate magnificently. The long, hard shaft of his lover caressed his insides softly, it was nothing like the first few times they'd done this. All of those times, Gaara'd been rough, demanding…not that Naruto was complaining. He actually enjoyed it that way. However…the way his lover was being so gentle…softly caressing, and lightly kissing everywhere he could reach…felt absolutely amazing. It was like he was being worshiped…cherished…memorized. His stomach fluttered nervously, but sweetly. The emotions this slow love making was surfacing made him anxious. He wasn't sure he could handle it. Yet…this was Gaara…and if anyone understood him it was Gaara.

A tan hand pushed at his chest, and the Kazekage allowed his blond lover to push him down into the bed. Gaara looked into the deep blue eyes of his first friend. The blond looked so confused. So many emotions swirled in those navy pools….so many questions. He understood. Having been through the same…loveless pain Naruto had suffered, he understood why the blond was scared. If the fox was feeling anything like what the ex-Shukaku vessel was, he could understand completely. Naruto was afraid, as was Gaara, of the emotion that was settling between them. However…Gaara knew if he ever could love someone…if he could ever trust someone with his heart, it would be Naruto. So he took a tan hand within his pale one and kissed each fingertip affectionately, not once breaking eye contact.

Those impossibly blue eyes widened, and softened into a rather loving look. He wanted Naruto to know he loved him. Gaara continued his slow, soft thrusting, watching silently as Naruto's eyes fluttered closed. The blond shuddered and sighed in content. His face contorted in pleasure, and a few tears escaped the corners of his closed eyes. At that moment, he felt so loved…so cared for. As Gaara leaned up to lap the salty trails off his face, he was inspired to show the redhead the same tender appreciation that was being given. Again he pushed the redhead's back against the mattress.

"I'm going to take care of you Gaara," he said in a soft tone. Teal eyes widened, but their owner made no move to stop his blond lover.

Naruto rose up slowly, clenching his inner walls over the hard shaft within him. His lover growled, arching up as Naruto glided back down and grinded his hips against the other's. The blond rose and fell gently, blue eyes glowing with passion. Gaara could feel his length squeezed inside that impossibly tight heat. The slow pace caressed him in the most intimate way, and he loved every second of it.

He watched the blonde's gorgeous tan body bounce against him as the pace of their love making increased. A glimmering sheen of sweat coated Naruto's slender body, and his eyes had somehow slid closed. The look on his face was pure bliss as he rode Gaara's cock. The redhead found himself entranced by that expression. The coil of heat in his lower abdomen was tightening, and twisting radically within him. That expression caused shivers of pleasure to quiver in said area. He felt his blonde's insides tighten around him, and knew his lover was close. Without breaking his rhythm, Naruto took a deep breath, desperately trying to control himself. He wanted Gaara to come first. For once he wanted to take care of Gaara. The blond shuddered violently as he held back his orgasm.

"NNnngg…so…close….Gaa…ra" he moaned out, willing his body to listen to him. He felt his lover's hands caress him gently. They flitted over his damp skin lightly, stopping to tweak a nipple, and give a tender stroke to his long ignored manhood.

"Come for me…Naru.." Gaara said in that sultry, deep voice of his. Naruto shivered.

He whimpered, grinding his hips against Gaara's and clenching himself tighter. When he heard his lover's breath hitch, he knew he was almost there. This once, he wanted Gaara to finish first. Just the sound of his lover's climax would be enough to satisfy the loudmouthed blond. Again he rolled his hips downward, sending stabs of heated pleasure into the already simmering pool of heat that was Gaara's belly. With one last undulation of those ever talented tan hips, the redhead felt his balls tighten and everything exploded. The Kazkekage saw white as he threw his head back to moan out Naruto's name loudly. He shot his essence deep within his lover's tight body.

Said blond leaned down to capture his lips affectionately, shooting streams of pearly white semen across both their abdomens. They rode the waves of orgasm together, moving in sync with one another, and kissing tenderly. Suddenly a red chakra that both recognized as Kyuubi, danced around them. It pulled them flush against each other, and suddenly it felt as if they were one.

Neither had ever felt such a thing, Kyuubi's chakra was almost gentle in the way he joined their souls. They could feel everything. The Kazkekage could feel everything his lover had ever been through, and he assumed it was the same for the blond. He suddenly remembered just how much his lover had hurt. There was so much pain inside Naruto's soul, it was hard to believe he had the strength to smile that sunny smile so brightly everyday.

It was the same for the Kyuubi container. He felt the weight of Gaara's sorrow bear down on his shoulders. The uncertainty in his lover's soul, the despair in his tattered heart. It was so much…so much loneliness and darkness. For so long, Gaara's soul seemed to cry out in its misery. It made the blond want to hold his lover forever. Naruto began to cry softly, and Gaara leaned forward to kiss him as the chakra dissipated.

"Naruto?" he questioned softly as they both came down from climax. The blond just shook his head and smiled.

"It's nothing," he sniffled, opening those teary blue eyes to stare affectionately down at his lover.

"Then you're crying for fun?" the redhead retorted, Naruto laughed.

"It's okay. It's nothing you did. Just…when Kyuubi bonded us, I felt everything…every bad thing that ever happened to you," the blond answered planting soft, butterfly kisses over Gaara's face.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again," the blue eyed boy vowed.

The Kazekage closed his eyes, wrapping his arms firmly around his blond, and pressing them together. It felt so good to sit there and hold someone who obviously cared about him. Someone who wanted to make him happy…and made him feel needed whenever they were together. His heart warmed as Naruto rested his tan arms around the redhead's neck and that empty blond head on the top of his. The blond wriggled a little bit, trying to dislodge Gaara's flaccid member from his ass. The redhead shifted so it was possible, but held the blond tighter.

"Just a little longer," he said in a soft voice, Naruto felt his stomach flutter.

"You can hold me as long as you'd like Panda-kun," he said, affectionately rubbing his cheek into his lover's shoulder. The Sand-nin loosened his grip slightly to send Naruto an incredulous look.

"Panda-kun?" he said with a raise of his hairless brow. The blond giggled…yes, he giggled, and it was absolutely the most adorable thing Gaara had ever heard.

"Well, these dark rings around your eyes, kind of make you look like a panda," Naruto explained, tracing said rings with his fingers.

"I see…." Gaara said, and the blond giggled again, causing waves of warmth to sweep through the sandnin's body.

"It's a pet name. You can figure one out for me too," the fox offered. The Kazekage smiled a little, just barely enough for his lover to see. Naruto kissed him.

"So…what was Kyuubi up to a few minutes ago?" the redhead asked. His lover blushed, and smiled that dorky smile that made the sandnin melt.

"He…um…bonded us. Like…as mates," Naruto answered, teal eyes shot him a questioning look.

"Well, remember when I said Kyuubi was up to something rotten inside of me that he wouldn't tell me about?" the blond started. Gaara nodded, "….well, apparently he was preparing some ridiculous mating bond….silly huh," the blond said, looking down at the floor.

_Naruto- you stupid fox! Now look what you've done! He doesn't wanna be mates!_

_**Kyuubi- why don't you shut up brat! He's talking!**_

"Why is it ridiculous?" Gaara asked, head tilted to the side in confusion.

"N..not that it's ridiculous being mated to you…hehe! I don't mind! It's just…I didn't even ask, and this stupid furball just decided he was gonna do it," Naruto said, blue eyes shifting guiltily to the floor. A deep, rather sexy chuckle escaped his lover's throat causing the blond to look up into Gaara's amused teal eyes.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I mean, what does this mate status entail exactly, am I supposed to submit to you now or something?" Gaara asked with an air of amusement that had the blond frowning. It was like the redhead truly couldn't imagine Naruto being Seme.

_**Kyuubi- that's because you're a natural Uke kit. Just look in the mirror. **snicker****_

_Naruto- shut up you fuzz bag!_

The Kazekage leaned in to kiss Naruto's pouting lips softly, smirking ever so slightly when a contented sigh escaped the other. He slanted his mouth over the blonde's, continuing his soft domination of the delicate pink lips. He kissed over the blonde's relaxed, blissful face. Fluttered some tender presses of his lips across the sharp jaw line, and tan column of the leaf nin's neck. Over a shoulder….trailed down one arm to the very tips of the long, tan fingers.

Naruto felt his stomach fluttering happily inside of him. This soft, tender side of Gaara was just as arousing as the demanding, rough side. He allowed a comfortable smile to wind its way over his face as the little kisses continued to be scattered over his upper body. It was nice to feel appreciated. Who'd ever have thought it'd be Gaara that gave him this appreciation? Kyuubi whispered a reminder in Naruto's bliss clouded mind and the blonde's eyes snapped open.

"G..gaara?" he stumbled, causing the redhead to peer up at him through those captivating green eyes of his.

"What is it?" Gaara asked, not ceasing his gentle assault on the blonde's body.

"Ky…Kyuubi says that for t…the mating bond t..to be official..w..we have to mark…each othernnnnggg," he managed, shuddering lightly when a hot tongue laved at his pulse.

"I see…*kiss*…how do we do that?" the redhead asked, nipping over the leafnin's Adam's apple. Naruto seemed to melt in his arms.

"I don't know…" he said in a quiet, sated voice, "Kyuubi says it can be anything to show one's claim over the other," he explained. Gaara looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"Well what were you planning to do to me?" Naruto blushed and looked away. That hairless brow quirked in response.

"Well…um…I was going to…um…" he stumbled.

"If it's too difficult for you to say, I'll trust you to just do it," Gaara said quietly, deciding he'd rather like to tattoo the love kanji on Naruto's lower back to show the blond was his.

"Okay, well then you don't tell me yours either. This way we'll be even," the bond said. The redhead found himself smiling again, something he really only did with Naruto, and his siblings at times.

"Naruto…do you trust me?" he asked softly, nibbling an earlobe. The blue eyed boy shivered.

"H..hai…" he answered quietly.

"It's going to hurt, but in the end, no one will doubt that you are mine," Gaara explained, swirling his tongue over the shell of that same ear. Naruto moaned.

"I'm not afraid," he said.

Without breaking eye contact, Gaara summoned his sand. He pulled the white bed sheet down to expose the tan skin just above Naruto's tight rear. Fondly, he ran a pale hand over the expanse of his blond lover's back. Relaxing the fox, soothing him for the pain that was to come. As he leaned in to kiss his blond firmly on the lips, the sand made the first precise incision of what would become a perfect 'Ai' scar on the blonde's lower back.

Naruto bit his cheek to take his mind of the stinging pain on his lower back. Gaara's sand was cutting into his smooth skin, swiftly, but painfully. The redhead kissed him full on the mouth, sneaking his tongue past Naruto's pearly whites and coaxing the other's into a slow, tender dance. Within a few seconds the sand had finished, and Kyuubi had said something about healing the cut into a nice scar. Gaara brought them both to their feet and positioned his lover in front of the mirror. On the spot just above his rear was a perfectly formed love kanji just like the one on Gaara's forehead. Kyuubi had already healed it into a bold, red scar.

"Now no one will question that you are mine," the redhead said, kissing the juncture between his neck and his shoulder and caressing the new scar lightly.

"Heh…I guess it'd be pretty hard to," Naruto said with a smile. Gaara hesitated, wanting to ask his lover something. He just wasn't sure whether it was a stupid question or not. They were lovers, so didn't that mean they were in love? Somehow he just needed to hear it said.

"Naruto…what is this between us? I know we're mates, but…neither of us has really made our feelings clear to the other," Gaara said, guiding them back over to the bed, and sitting the tanned shinobi comfortably on his lap.

"Oh!" Naruto said, blue eyes widening and smile beaming, "Well I'd thought my feelings were pretty obvious…but you're not good at that sort of thing now that I remember," he said, a finger at his lips in thought.

"Let me put it this way Panda-kun…you were the first to have me that way. I wouldn't have allowed that unless you were very special to me. I thought it was obvious, but I guess I'll really have to spell it out for you, neh?" he said with a foxy grin, Gaara pouted slightly causing the blond to kiss him.

"This means I'm in love with you, you crazy raccoon," he said smiling cutely.

"Naruto…I…no one's ever said that to me," the redhead started uncertainly.

"And you're not sure whether you can believe it or not? That's okay, I understand. You know I understand, but…I'm gonna prove it to you," Naruto said, kissing a light, wet trail over a pale jaw.

"You'll have no doubts about me Gaara. I love you and that's that. You see, love isn't a term I throw around easily," the blond continued, running his tongue over his lover's pulse, and sucking at it roughly. Gaara growled in that incredibly sexy way that made Naruto's nerves tingle.

"I'm yours..*kiss*..as much as you are mine..*kiss*" he suckled the pale skin of the redhead's throat, thoroughly enjoying the tangy flavor.

"No one else *nip* makes me feel the way you do," he said, grazing his lengthened canines over the tender spot where Gaara's neck connected to his shoulder. He lapped at it greedily, already addicted to the taste of his lover's skin.

"I love you…." he murmured against the heated flesh, and then sank his teeth in strong enough to draw blood.

Gaara let out a loud gasp when Naruto's sharp teeth bit into his neck. He could feel a steady stream of the blonde's chakra seeping into the wound. When the stream stopped, his blond lover began to lap the blood away from the wound. He then produced a hand mirror out of nowhere, _'Why does that not surprise me?'_ Gaara thought calmly. In the mirror was a reflection of his bare shoulder. Two puncture marks lay there, and between them was a tiny black swirl. Naruto's mark.

"There you go," the blond said cheerily. Gaara smirked, threading his hands through golden hair and devouring that delicious little mouth possessively.

"Mnnn…" Naruto moaned.

"Let's go out for ramen Koi…" Gaara said without realizing. Naruto smiled happily at the sound of the word 'ramen' and his heart fluttered pleasantly at the pet name.

"Panda-kun?" he said.

"Hn..?" the other questioned.

"Wear something sexy. I wanna show off my new mate," the blond said, searching through his own drawers.

"Hn…you too Koi…" was the response, before Gaara disappeared into the bathroom. Naruto smiled wickedly…_'Oh I'm gonna dress sexy alright…'_ he thought.

...

...

* * *

a/n: that's the end of that chapter. I'll write again as soon as I can. For now, please just enjoy and review. Reviews really do inspire me.


	5. Sexiness

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers. If I owned Naruto…it'd air on the days it's supposed to!

a/n: well here we go

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_

_

* * *

...  
_

**Chapter 5: Sexiness**

**...  
**

Naruto checked himself over in the mirror one more time before deciding he looked good enough to devour. Not eat….no…he looked good enough to slurp up and lick the plate clean. Smirking at the thought, he emerged into the Kage Suite only to see his lover standing in front of a mirror looking slightly uncertain about himself. Why, was beyond the blond. The redhead looked utterly delectable and he wanted nothing more than to go over and ride that cock again until his was a boneless mess in the expensive silk sheets.

Gaara was wearing his tight fighting pants, that were a dark, almost bloodlike color and hugged his lower body in the most sinful way. The chorded muscles of his thighs and buttocks were clearly visible through the fabric. Naruto almost couldn't wait to see what it looked like in the front. The redhead was not wearing his long tailed, trench coat=like shirt he was known for. Instead he had opted to wear just the black mesh undershirt he usually put underneath.

His pale, muscled back peeked from the tight holes in the mesh. When he finally turned to face the blond, Naruto almost passed out from the rapid loss of blood from his brain to his….other parts. Just as he'd hoped, the pants looked even better in the front, they showed enough to be alluring and kept enough to the imagination to be tasteful. The shirt, or lack there of, showed the Gaara's perfect pale torso in all its *Hellenistically sculpted glory. Pink nipples were visible through the translucent black fabric, and suddenly Naruto wanted nothing more than to go back to bed.

"Sugoi…" he managed, earning a smirk from his lover. _'Guess I had nothing to worry about. He's practically salivating,'_ Gaara thought to himself.

While his blond was busy drooling he took time to look over what the fox had decided to wear. At first glance you wouldn't expect that blue jeans and a tank top, specifically a traffic-cone orange tank top, to be sexy, but Naruto made it work. First…the tank was tight enough to qualify as paint and it's hem made it to just above the v-line of Naruto's pelvis. Every muscle of his washboard abdomen was displayed as a tempting indentation of bright, orange fabric. The faded blue jeans hung low on the boy's naturally narrow hips, giving a wonderful view of smooth, golden-tanned skin. So…all together, the blond looked absolutely fuckable and Gaara wanted nothing more than to do so.

"Let's go then," the redhead said, turning his back to his openly gaping lover, and heading towards the door. Naruto stared after Gaara's taught ass for a few moments.

"Hai!" he cried, rushing to catch up with said hot ass and even going as far as to slap it playfully. A pale hand caught his wrist.

"You'd better not do things like that or I'll just have to take you back inside and fuck that tight little ass of yours into the mattress," Gaara growled sexily into his ear, his hot breath causing a shiver to travel over Naruto's body.

"Maybe I want you to," Naruto said in a breathy purr, locking eyes with twin pools of molten jade. God he wanted to. The redhead smirked lightly.

"I thought you wanted ramen. We'll go there first," Gaara said before increasing his pace and striding ahead confidently. The blond boy could feel the cool air lick at his now heated skin.

_**Kyuubi- damn that kid is sexy!**_

_Naruto- Kyuubi I'm warning you. Stop being sucha perv!_

_**Kyuubi- *chuckles* how can I kit, when you've caught yourself such a hot mate.**_

_Naruto- *growls*_

While he was in his mental conversation with Kyuubi, he failed to see the looks he and his lover were receiving from the villagers. Men and women alike paused their activities to appreciate the two beautiful shinobi as they made their way to the ramen shop. Naruto had a tan, muscled arm linked in the equally defined, but more marble like arm of his lover. He looked up at the Kazekage's face, seeing the usual blank expression set in place, but when those light green eyes turned on him, they filled with undeniable emotion. Naruto felt his heart leap happily at the sight.

Ichiraku Ramen was as warm and inviting as usual in atmosphere. Both Ayame and Mr. Ichiraku greeted the couple with warm smiles and of course, ramen. Naruto ordered his usual miso ramen, and slurped it happily from his chopsticks. Nothing hit the spot quite like ramen did. Gaara looked at his lover, only slightly repulsed by his eating habits. Within minutes the blond had single handedly inhaled six bowls of ramen, before Gaara could even finish his first. Patting his stomach contentedly, Naruto leaned against the counter to look into the redhead's green eyes.

"Aren't you hungry Panda-kun?" the blond asked, smiling warmly.

"I don't eat much," Gaara replied honestly, placing the money on the counter and pushing his quarter full bowl of ramen away.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Naruto asked, blue eyes shining curiously. The Kage smirked, sliding his hand onto the blonde's firm thigh and giving it a nice squeeze.

"Whatever you want Koi," he answered, in that deep sexy voice of his.

A few sexual fantasies ran through Naruto's head as a pretty flush crept onto his cheeks. He felt his lover's hand slide up further, getting dangerously close to his awakening member. Who woulda thought that he could be so instantly turned on by a simple touch? Gaara leaned forward, taking an earlobe into his mouth and nibbling lightly.

"You're cute when you blush," he whispered, delighting in the little shiver that coursed over his blonde's body.

"Gaara…" Naruto whimpered, just wanting the redhead to kiss him already.

"Hn…?" Gaara said, finally pressing his lips against the blonde's jaw line.

Naruto moaned at the contact, a little too loud, and a few heads turned their way. Neither boy noticed though. Gaara started a line of open mouthed, wet kisses from Naruto's jaw, over his neck, to his collar, and hollow, and then to his lips. Pale lips slanted over plump pink ones, and a possessive tongue launched into the blonde's accepting mouth dominantly. Naruto's hands dove into scarlet locks as he gave back as much passion as he was receiving. He opened his mouth wider to allow their tongues to tangle deliciously. Someone moaned, rather loudly again, as the two muscles slid together slowly. Gaara sucked the blonde's plump bottom lip into his mouth, nipping and licking at it teasingly before releasing it.

In a loud smacking of lips they broke off to catch their breath after a few minutes, leaning their foreheads together gently. Sapphire eyes stared into seafoam, sharing a beautiful connection of love and understanding. Someone entered, and neither paid any attention until…

"Oh my!" a familiar voice gasped.

Both boys lazily rose their gaze to look into the baffled opal eyes of none other than Hyuuga Neji. The long haired boy's usually smooth, stoic features were contorted into a highly surprised expression. A light flush rested just above the ridge of his perfect, straight nose, and his pale, pouty lips hung open in a rather stupid looking gape unbefitting of a Hyuuga.

Naruto flushed dark red immediately, seeking Gaara's hand with his own for comfort. This would be the first person of his friends to know about this new relationship, other than Sakura of course, who he trusted completely. Though he was not ashamed of his lover, or the fact that his lover was male, he couldn't help but worry that they might reject him. A firm squeeze from Gaara's strong hand let him know that everything was okay…he wasn't alone…the redhead understood.

"Good afternoon Hyuuga," Gaara greeted coolly, but politely. Neji fought with himself to gain control of his face.

"Hi," he managed, schooling his face into his usual impassive expression. _'Gaara and Naruto? I can't belie…well never mind, perhaps this makes some sort of sense. Maybe I can believe this,'_ Neji thought to himself.

"We've just finished up lunch, but feel free to join us for a little while. I'm sure Naruto-koi and I could sit and converse with you while you eat," the redhead said, not missing the flicker of confusion in those white eyes.

"Ah…okay," Neji said, silently berating himself for his speechlessness. He cleared his throat.

"I certainly hope I am not intruding," he said in a more steady, more like himself tone. Gaara chuckled, rich and deep, the sound utterly surprising the Hyuuga Prodigy, but not in a bad way.

"Iie, it's okay Neji! Gaara and I were done anyways," Naruto said, finally seeming to recover from the embarrassment of being caught making out quite heavily by one of his friends. Strangers were a different story, it was easy to ignore them, but his friends, well….it was just awkward.

"For now…" Gaara's deep voice chided in.

The fox could hear the smirk in his lover's voice, and couldn't stop the stab of lust to his lower belly. No one had ever made him want as much, or as often as Gaara did. He was beginning to think that they'd never leave that room, and that he might just have to move to Sunagakure on an 'extended mission' for a little while. The Kage Suite bed certainly seemed appealing at the moment. Naruto let his mind wander to all the things he wanted Suna's Kage to do to him when they got back later tonight.

"Eh? Naruto? Are you listening?" Neji's soft voice asked, successfully breaking the blond out of his daydreams.

He jumped and flushed, as Neji's piercing eyes looked right through him. He always wondered if the Hyuuga could read his mind. He blushed darker, imagining what kind of things the genius may have just seen. Gaara stared at his lover with an amused glint in his teal eyes. Neji just looked confused.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" the brunette asked, worry coloring his soft, polite tone. Naruto seemed to finally snap out of it as he laughed and scratched the back of his scalp nervously with a goofy grin set in place.

"Gomen! Gomen! Guess I spaced out there for a few minutes," he said with an exaggerated laugh.

"And what were you thinking about Koi?" Gaara asked in a feigned innocent tone. Naruto snapped his blue eyes to his side in order to glare at the redheaded hentai.

"That's hardly any of Neji's business _**Panda-kun**_," he said, stressing what he thought was a rather embarrassing nickname to be called in public. Neji froze with his fork just in front of his open mouth to stare incredulously at the blond. Gaara was, of course, completely unaffected.

"I don't know Koi, I think we should have some fun with him," the redhead answered without missing a beat, and Neji felt his heart rate increase drastically. What the hell was going on? The Hyuuga felt like crying from confusion, and concern for his own well being as Naruto's handsome face split into a mischievous grin. Of course, he remained blank faced.

"I thought you said that I was yours, and no one else could touch me," the blond said, blue eyes glinting heatedly at the Kazekage.

Gaara's green eyes darkened with lust, seeming almost emerald in color as they simmered sexily at the blond. They took on an almost feral gleam that made even the aloof Hyuuga's insides quiver. Neji continued to stare at the two, completely confused, and wishing that someone would explain to him what this was. Were they a couple now? Well…that was fairly obvious, and what he decided was a justified assumption. They quite obviously wanted one another, the lust emanating from the two was off the charts. There was also the loving, and playful way they teased one another. Those reasons and the undeniable confession that they'd already had sex were a dead give away to their couple status.

"Not if I want to see you with someone else. Why not try some fun new things eh?" the redhead suggested in a low, seductive pitch. Naruto's smile turned fox-like in nature.

"Mnnn…only if I get to see you with him too," the blond purred. Neji chose to ignore that they were talking about him as if he weren't even there.

Now that he looked at them…Gaara had a relatively obvious bruise on his neck. There were two puncture holes, like from fangs, and a little swirl just below…not unlike the swirl that usually anointed Naruto's clothing. When he stealthily activated his Byakugan he saw that some of Naruto's chakra was sealed there, successfully binding the two shinobi together. After seeing this he immediately turned his eyes to Naruto, scanning the blond for a similar mark. Sooner than later his keen eyes locked onto a neat, red scar, identical to the one on Gaara's forehead, on the small of Naruto's back. It too had some of Gaara's energy sealed inside. _'Interesting,'_ Neji thought.

"What do you say Hyuuga?" the Kazkekage's deep voice asked him.

The brunette locked eyes with a suddenly extremely alluring Gaara. The undisguised lust in those teal eyes made the Hyuuga genius' heart thump erratically against his ribcage. The offer was tempting. These two people were undoubtedly two of the most attractive people he knew, and he trusted both of them. Naruto's foxy smirk, and blazing blue eyes in combination with Gaara's raw aura of dominance and hunger almost made Neji cave…almost.

"As tempting an offer as that is you two, I'll have to pass," the Hyuuga said in an even tone. He felt his stomach clench in want when Naruto pouted cutely at his refusal. His lower regions pulsed in warning when he met the amused, still slightly untamed pools of aqua that were Gaara's eyes.

"Oh…too bad. And it would've been so fun too," the redhead said.

Blackened lids fell half mast as those dangerously alluring green eyes glinted from behind thick lashes. Desire danced in the Hyuuga's lower belly. Neji decided it was time for him to leave. He knew when he was outmatched. He knew he could not resist them both at their best. He vaguely wondered when Gaara had become such a sexual animal, but reasoned that if he himself was with a cute little fox like Naruto, he'd probably be the same.

"I'm sorry. I hope you'll not hold it against me, but I've got a date tonight," he said, happy to hear his voce was steady.

"You've every right to say no. Don't feel bad Neji," Naruto said, his eyes growing warm and comforting. The long haired boy found himself smiling a little.

"So who's the lucky…er…person?" the blond asked, unsure of Neji's preference.

"Is it that girl with the buns?" Gaara asked in a voice that almost sounded interested. Neji shook his head.

"Iie! Tenten's like a sister to me, and before you go there Lee is in the same boat. He's like my brother, and not exactly my type. Besides, they're sort of together," Neji said. Naruto laughed.

"No kidding? So then who is it?" the blond asked, Neji looked a little unsure.

"Um….it's Sakura-san…" he said in a little voice that both almost didn't hear.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, tilting his head to the side cutely.

"Ah…yea," Neji answered.

It's not that he was nervous about being caught having a crush on a girl…he most certainly didn't. Not that Sakura wasn't crush worthy, it was just that, Hyuuga Neji didn't really do crushes. He'd gotten injured during a mission…she'd treated him…he thought she looked cute in her little nurse's outfit…so he asked her out. No big deal.

"Well, let me just tell you something about Sakura-chan. She's been through a lot of uncalled for shit in the last three years. That bastard left her, the fucking idiot that he is, and she was heartbroken. Now I know that she's tough, but she's hurt enough because of broody, good looking men. All I'm asking you is…please don't hurt her…she can't handle another blow," Naruto said, an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face.

"Yes, I'm rather fond of Sakura-san myself. I think it goes without saying what would happen to you if you were to hurt her," Gaara chimed in, a dangerous warning in his aqua eyes. The brunette vaguely wondered how it was possible for the redhead to turn him on and intimidate him at the same time. Neji raised a pale hand to silence them both.

"I have no intentions of doing so. Sakura-san is a sweet girl, and has already informed me that she doesn't want anything long term out of this. It is just a date. I find her attractive, as well as interesting to talk to. She is enjoyable company…and…both Tenten and Lee would surely kill me before either of you could get to me," the Hyuuga said, smiling amiably at the two overprotective ninja. It seemed to pacify them.

"I trust you Neji…it's just with Sakura-chan…I just want her to be happy, you know?" Naruto said, big blue eyes filling with that familiar "Sasuke" look. Gaara's pale arm wove around the blonde's waist in comfort.

"He'll come back Koi. He just has to prove his worth first. Not to you, not to his brother…to himself," the redhead said with that odd wisdom far beyond his fifteen years. Naruto smiled sweetly at his lover, leaning up to place a chaste, sugary kiss on pale lips.

"Panda-kun, I gotta go file my report to Baa-chan! Meet me at Hokage Tower in about a half hour kay?" the blond said, turning his questioning blue gaze to his blank faced lover. To anyone without Neji's extremely perceptive eyes, nothing in the redhead's expression seemed to change, but since the Hyuuga had said eyes…he could see the way Naruto melted the young Kage.

"Hn…" came Gaara's response, and with a peck on the cheek the blond fox bounded away towards the Hokage mansion. Neji watched Gaara, as the redhead stared after his lover with an almost indecipherable tenderness in his eyes.

"You and Naruto, neh?" the Hyuuga asked. Those jade eyes turned on him.

"Hai…he was the person who made me understand love for the first time. He's always been able to make me feel more than anyone else. I guess it was just a matter of time," the Kazekage answered truthfully. Neji felt himself smile a little bit. At least he knew that his blond headed friend was in good hands.

"Well…I've got to go get ready for later. It was nice seeing you Gaara-sama," the Hyuuga said, starting to walk a way with a wave of one of his pale elegant hands.

"Hai…good luck with that. She's a handful," was the reply, before they parted ways.

...

...

* * *

*Hellenistic- It was an era in Ancient Greece that saw the creation of many beautiful sculptures, and art work.

a/n: okays well that's it for this chapter. I'm probably going to end this in the next few chapters, since it was only supposed to be a cutsey one shot. My newest story "The Kazekage of Love" will be up in about a week. So check next weekend on my account, the Prologue should be up. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. You people make my day!


	6. Peeping Uchihas and New Challenges

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

a/n: it's been a while…ne?lolz, I hope you like this!

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_

_

* * *

__...  
_

**Chapter 6: Peeping Uchihas and New Challenges**

**...  
**

Gaara walked swiftly down the halls of the Konohagakure Hospital. It was dark, and pretty late, but all he could think about was his blond. He'd received the message just as he was about to return to his village, and promptly turned his party around. They'd been dating for about six months now. Naruto visited him as often as he could, and Gaara always made sure Naruto was assigned to him as a guard during his talks with the Hokage. This last time, however, Naruto had been off on another "last chance to bring Sasuke back" mission. Only this time….Naruto brought Sasuke home.

Both shinobi were reported to be in really bad shape for the past few days. Though apparently Naruto had woken up this morning and asked for ramen. It calmed Gaara's nerves slightly, but the Kazekage wouldn't be satisfied till he saw the blond. He turned the corner into the hall his lover's room was in only to see Sakura and Neji standing just outside the door. The redhead remained quiet, as to not alert them too quickly. According to them their relationship wasn't going to get serious, however…what Gaara was seeing right now looked rather serious to him. Neji had his hands cupped gently around the pinkette's tear streaked face as he kissed the dampened cheeks softly.

Gaara felt like he'd witnessed something he shouldn't have, and moved back behind the wall. He'd ask later, when there weren't more important things to do. This time, as he moved from behind the wall, he let his chakra flare with the worry he'd been suppressing. There's no way ninja as good as those two couldn't sense that. Even without Shukaku his chakra was enormous. He turned the corner to find Sakura writing on some chart, and Neji leaned casually against the wall with his face set in it's usual impassive stare. Sakura turned to Gaara as soon as he neared.

"Gaara-kun…I assure you everything is fine. Naruto is awake, and talking…a lot. He wanted to see you as soon as possible," she said, with a small encouraging smile.

The redhead merely nodded, and brushed past her to walk into the room. The first thing he noticed was that a very unconscious, bruised looking Uchiha laid in the bed nearest the door. He briefly wondered why the Hokage would put them in the same room, but figured she knew Naruto wouldn't want it any other way. His gaze lingered on the sedentary Uchiha, the damn bastard was still beautiful…even bloodied and battle worn. He heard a shuffling of sheets, and snapped his gaze to the other side of the room, only to be met with piercing, sad blue eyes.

"Pretty isn't he…Panda-kun?" his lover's voice questioned from the other side of the room. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the blond.

"Hai…he is," the Kazekage answered, walking towards his blond. Those sapphire eyes stared up at him sadly.

"You're beautiful…" Gaara said, tilting the blonde's head up with his finger and placing a chaste kiss on those soft lips. When Naruto didn't respond, he withdrew…staring confused down to his lover.

"Panda-kun….I…" Naruto started…but Gaara knew what he was going to say. He'd always known that Naruto loved the raven, and honestly…he'd always been intrigued by the youngest Uchiha. Ever since they met.

"I know…you love him," he said, wrapping his arms around the blond. Naruto's blue eyes stared up at him in shock.

"You…you know?" he asked. The redhead nodded.

"Hai…anyone with half a brain could figure it out," he answered softly. Naruto's lips came up to meet his in a swift, but loving embrace.

"But…I love you too! I love you so much! Please don't leave me!" the blond cried, frightened of losing the only person who truly understood him, and loved him for everything he was. The redhead was silent for a few seconds.

"Never…" was the soft reply…Naruto's gut clenched tightly until a gentle kiss was placed on his forehead.

"I'll never leave you. It doesn't matter, as long as you're here with me," Gaara said, squeezing his lover closer. Naruto started to cry a little at how understanding Gaara was. He shouldn't have to deal with this. Naruto should be only his, but the blond couldn't help it. He loved the bastard.

"I never realized it until now. But I love Teme…I love him so much, in a totally different way than I love you. No more and no less. You will always be my first love…and I could never replace you with anyone. But…Sasuke…he killed his brother…he's all alone now…and I don't want him to be alone," the blond murmured into his lover's shoulder. Gaara just held his crying lover to his chest protectively.

"It's okay…you don't have to explain yourself. I knew when we started this that you loved him, and that if one day he were to return, you'd want to save him. How can I deny him something that I've come to crave? It is true…when this started, I was very possessive of you, but…I don't think I mind. It scares me a little that I don't…that I've accepted this so easily…but…I suppose…" he trailed off.

"You're not mad?" the blond asked. Gaara chuckled softly, kissing his lover's forehead again.

"No…I'm not. I understand. I know what it's like to have no one. He's had no one for so long. It's about time someone showed him he has something to live for," the redhead said. Naruto smiled.

"So then does this mean..?"

"Hai…we'll love him Koi…together," the redhead said quietly. Naruto threw his arms around his lover's waist, latching his mouth to the other's.

Sasuke watched the couple from the slit he'd allowed his eyes to open. He hadn't heard what had been said, since he wasn't paying attention, but seeing Naruto and Gaara like that confused him just a little. He watched silently as both pairs of eyes slid closed, and hands wandered knowingly over tight, muscular bodies. The redhead ran his large, pale hands down the blonde's back, over that taught rear, and under the built thighs to bring his lover to straddle him. Naruto willingly did so as he surrendered his mouth to the talented, and dominating tongue of the Kazekage.

Gaara licked at the plump bottom lip, before grasping it between his teeth to give it a firm tug. The blond moaned and ground his hips down, causing the Kage to let out a shuddering breath. Sasuke almost gasped at the look of complete rapture on the redhead's face. The last time he'd seen Gaara, he'd been a homicidal thirteen year old with no emotions. But now…as Naruto continued to grind his tight ass over the growing bulge in the Kage's pants, Gaara's face was completely unmasked. His eyes were shut, black lashes contrasting nicely with his moonlit, pale skin. His hairless brow was furrowed, and he'd caught his lower lip between his own teeth to stifle any noises. No doubt so that he wouldn't wake the peeking Uchiha up.

Pale hands fisted in the obnoxious orange coat of the fox container, before stripping it away completely. The redhead pushed the smaller boy into a laying position on the bed, before he pushed the black undershirt up, revealing the sculpted torso of the blond. Sasuke watched the blackened lids lift to reveal a set of lusty, boiling seafoam eyes. He felt his heart speed up. His body heated at the wild gleam in those teal orbs. The air tensed instantly when the lovers across the room locked eyes. Pools of molten sapphire stared down into intense jade. A pale hand wandered the expanse of the perfect, golden skin.

The Uchiha couldn't look away as Gaara lowered his lips to a hardened nipple. He gave it a rough suck, ripping a strangled moan from the blond. The Kage smirked, a sexy…roguish smirk that promised something so completely sinful that the raven could feel his body burning at just the thought of it. The redhead made a path down his Koi's rippling stomach. Licking, kissing, and suckling. The Sand-nin worked on getting off the blonde's offensively orange pants, as said panting boy tore off his own shirt. Perfectly woven muscles twitched under the attention of a knowing tongue.

Gaara took the zipper of Naruto's pants between his teeth and pulled down slowly while simultaneously dragging the waist band over slim hips. The blond rose his hips to allow his lover to slip off the garments. Sasuke swallowed as quietly as he could at the quite impressive bulge in the Dobe's boxers. He slid his eyes back to look at Gaara, who was stroking trembling thighs, and mouthing that hard cock through the material of Naruto's boxers. The blond wove one hand into blood red hair, massaging the Kage's scalp roughly. Gaara growled against the heated flesh on his mouth.

"Nng…stop teasing," Naruto hissed quietly, licking his lips. Gaara's deep, sultry chuckle sent shivers down the peeping raven's spine.

"Tell me what you want Koi…" the redhead whispered back, looking up lustily through his thick lashes with searing turquoise eyes. The blond bucked his hips against his lover's lips.

"Please…" he whined, causing a ripple of desire to dance in the Uchiha's lower belly. Who'd known that Naruto could be so appealing? Or Gaara for that matter.

Speaking of Gaara, said redhead had pulled the blue boxers over Naruto's hips, and wrapped a hand around the jutting erection the blond sported. The fox whimpered in need as the Kazekage's lips hovered just millimeters from his engorged flesh. Naruto bucked up again, this time Gaara allowed his mouth to part, and took the heated member in. His Koi moaned, rather loudly, which caused Sasuke to snap his eyes shut, knowing that the redhead would definitely check if he'd woken from the noise.

"Naruto-koi…." Gaara breathed quietly, the mere tone of it causing the raven's cock to jump to attention. Good thing he was covered in a blanket, and facing the side.

"Mnnn…nani?" the blond moaned. A little precum beaded at the top of Sasuke's member.

"You have to be quieter. I know how hard it is for you *suck*…but…Uchiha is sleeping *slurp*," the redhead answered. There was a slightly stifled groan from the other.

"Hai…" Naruto panted.

After a few moments of quieted panting, muffled moans, and the occasional slurp, Sasuke deemed it safe to open his eyes once again. He figured they were too engrossed in whatever they were doing to notice his scrutiny. He didn't exactly know why he had to watch. In fact, there were plenty of questions floating through his head at the moment. Why can't he stop watching them? Why does Naruto look so….pretty, with his head thrown back, and parted pink lips panting? Or why does Gaara look so irrefutably sexy swallowing that long, tan cock between his full, slightly flushed, and abused lips?

The Uchiha had figured out he was bi, or more likely gay a long time ago. Three years with Orochimaru's "Harem of Beautiful Boys" will do that to you. He just never imagined being attracted to Naruto…and more shockingly, Gaara. They were together though…how was he supposed to be with either? He saw the way they touched each other…held each other, and kissed each other. It was a complete understanding bond of love between them, and Sasuke was positive no one knew either of them better than each other. A shivering breath released itself from Naruto's bruised pink lips.

"Gaara….oh Gaara…mmmnnn,..I'm close," he groaned out softly. The redhead looked up at him, slowly dragging his mouth over the hard cock once more before letting it fall out with a soft "pop".

"Please…I need you…now" the blond pleaded with the most alluring, loving, and sensual look on his face. Gaara ran his hands up over the blonde's body once more before standing, and working the clasps of his shirt.

"Prepare yourself Koi," was the soft, yet final order.

He produced a small tube, unscrewing it and coating tan fingers thoroughly. Naruto's cerulean eyes flashed lustily at his boyfriend as he dragged a lubricated hand over his own torso, and down to tease his own, tight entrance. He rubbed the pad of his index finger over the pink pucker. Slowly, he pressed in…azure eyes unwaveringly locked with blazing turquoise, and moaning unabashedly. Sasuke barely managed to control his own noise of arousal at the sight of it. The blond began to thrust the digit in and out of himself at a rapid pace. Not too long after, a second and third finger made their ways into that hole.

At the sound of clothing hitting the floor, onyx eyes turned to the Kazekage. Gaara stood bare-chested, perfect sculpture-like torso gleaming with the soft rays of the moon. His pale hands worked the zipper of his pants, and soon, those too were gone. It somehow turned the youngest Uchiha on to see Gaara went without underwear. His proud, pale erection twitched under the cool air, dripping precum as the redhead watched his lover finger himself.

Sasuke watched as the Sandnin stalked over to his blond, gorgeous lover, like a wild animal ready to pounce. He had to admit, the raw dominance and lust that the redhead radiated from every pore of his body made him wish he were Naruto right now. At the same time, the way Naruto panted, and begged. The way the blond completely surrendered himself to the redhead, made him wish he were Gaara. _'I wouldn't mind being on either side,'_ the raven supposed.

"You ready Koi?" came the almost tender question, as a gentle hand drifted up Naruto's muscular tan leg, to rest on his hip.

"Please…now," the blond whimpered, bracing his left leg against a pale shoulder.

The redhead aligned his weeping member at the stretched entrance of his lover, and still…Sasuke could not look away. This was it, they were really going to have sex right there. In the hospital room, with the raven laying just ten feet away. Naruto whimpered and shimmied against his lover once again, successfully breaking whatever control Gaara had maintained for this long. With a low growl Gaara plunged in, and the loud smack of dampened flesh hitting flesh sounded.

"GAARA!" Naruto cried out loudly, eyes rolling into the back of his head in pleasure.

Gaara grunted in response, obviously not worried about waking the Uchiha anymore. The redhead angled himself knowingly before driving in rapidly, over and over. Sasuke's obsidian eyes widened into saucers at the raw, unhindered passion between the two. Gaara was rough, violent almost as he pounded into that tight heat over and over again. The grip of his hand looked as if it would undoubtedly leave bruises, and his teeth had latched tightly to an already abused, pink nipple. The raven had never seen anything like it. To see the impassive Sandnin lose complete control of himself and hammer restlessly into his best friend was one of the most interesting and arousing experiences of his life. He suddenly wondered what it might feel like to be Naruto right now. He turned his eyes on the blond.

"Gaara! Nnng! Harder!" Naruto cried out. The redhead obliged.

Even as the pace increased, and the thrusts became harder, Naruto only ground his hips down to meet the wild animal that was his lover. He had his blue eyes screwed shut tight as his lithe body bounced against a lean pale one. His pretty mouth hung open in a heavy pant as he slowly melted into a puddle of pure bliss. Gaara continued to nail his prostate over and over again, breathing heavily as the coil of heat in his lower abdomen tightened. He grasped hold of the blonde's dripping member and pumped it in time with his wild, rapid thrusts.

"Fuck Koi! So….close," the redhead ground out through clenched teeth. Naruto opened his lusty blue eyes to stare into simmering turquoise.

"Gaara….mnnn….I love you," he said, Sasuke's heart clenched at hearing those words come from the blonde' s mouth.

"I *growl* love you too *groan*…Na..ru..to," the redhead managed, eyes swimming with obvious emotion.

The peeking raven suddenly wished they would say those things to him. With his brother dead, and family gone, he had no one. He knew that Naruto and Sakura would accept him back. But…he wanted that. Well…not only that…he wanted what Gaara and Naruto had together. Pure and undisguised love. Not just that…but as he watched the blonde's body tense in a pre-orgasmic state, and the Kazekage's face contort into a rather beautiful expression of unadulterated ecstasy….he realized he wanted it with them. Naruto because, well…he was loyal, caring, and would give him the control he needed in a relationship. Because the blonde would always stay with him, and give him nothing but love forever.

Gaara….because…he would be the stability in the relationship. He had the kind of natural dominance that Sasuke knew could keep even him in check. Sure…he liked control…just like any self-respecting Uchiha, however…he also liked the idea of having someone completely devour him. Seeing that the current Kazekage was perfectly capable of that made him want it that much more.

He watched as Naruto splattered pearly cum in between their two glistening abdomens. Then as Gaara threw his sweat matted, red head back and roared his climax. The sound echoed through the raven's extremely stimulated mind. Sasuke felt his own heated arousal pulsate at the sight of the Sandnin's creamy essence running down the back of Naruto's tan thighs. The lovers kissed rather sloppily until Gaara felt it time to collapse over the blond. Naruto, in turn, wrapped his lean arms around broad, pale shoulders and leaned his head atop a mess of blood red tresses.

"God, can't you two control yourselves at all? You've woken Uchiha," Tsunade's irritated, yet strangely amused sounding voice said from the now open door.

Sasuke froze, and a cold anxiety trickled down into his stomach as two sets of eyes snapped over to lock with his own wide ones. Naruto flushed immediately, a brilliant red that rivaled his lover's hair. Gaara set his face into that blank, unreadable expression that the raven had known him for. However, deep in those teal eyes, danced a mild amusement at the situation. _'So Uchiha was awake? I thought I felt something different about him. I wonder how much he saw…'_ the redhead wondered in his mind.

"So anyways….Naruto's back to normal. You two can go fuck each other's brains out now," the blond said nonchalantly as she turned to a mortified Uchiha. She sighed.

"I'll come back later for you," she said, leaving the room.

Sasuke, by the way, hadn't unlocked eyes with the two on the other side of the room. Naruto looked just as wide eyed and embarrassed as Sasuke did. Both for the same reason…getting caught. Gaara stared carelessly from one to the other, and the raven could swear those jade eyes laughed at them both soundlessly. The blond was the first to break eye contact, he laughed nervously muttering something incoherent along the lines of 'getting stuff together'. Gaara 'hn'd' without taking his eyes away from the Uchiha across the room.

Sasuke narrowed his own obsidian orbs in the Sandnin's direction upon grasping hold of himself. Just because he wanted Gaara to fuck him like he'd just done Naruto, doesn't mean that Sasuke Uchiha was going to let him know that. The Kazekage narrowed his eyes back, but in a completely different way. Darkened lids fell halfway over glinting turquoise irises, in an utterly seductive way. The raven could feel the lust from the other side of the room, and despite a band of butterflies rioting full force within his belly, he schooled his face into a skeptical glare.

His glare, however, was countered with that wicked smirk, and a flash of feral desire in his direction. Sasuke's stomach did a rather odd back flip as he fought to control his blush. Did the redhead not realize his lover was still in the room? If he was going to cheat, he should do it less obviously. However, Sasuke was thrown off when the blond turned around. Blue eyes glanced between Gaara, and the raven before Naruto let out an absolutely adorable giggle. He seated himself in his lover's sheet covered lap, apparently the Kazekage just didn't feel like getting dressed yet. Naruto kissed the Sandnin on the cheek briefly before hopping up. Sasuke finally breathed when those intense eyes finally left him and turned onto the blond.

"I'll leave the hard work up to you Panda-kun!" Naruto exclaimed, earning a tiny smile from the redhead, who stood to walk his lover to the door. The blond tucked a waid of clothing into Gaara's hands before opening the door. The Kazekage pulled his pants on.

"I'll wait at the hotel?" the fox asked, Gaara produced his room key.

"Hai…wait for us there Koi," Sasuke heard the redhead say. _'Us?'_ the raven thought. After another quick peck on the lips, Gaara closed the door, and turned to stare down the dark nin in the bed.

"So…Uchiha…" Gaara said in a deep, sultry tone. Sasuke fought his shiver.

"What do you want?" he snapped, not as venomously as he'd wanted to. Gaara chuckled that rumbling, sexy chuckle again.

"Did you like what you saw?" the redhead questioned, lifting a hairless brow towards the other. Onyx eyes suddenly found the sheets highly interesting. He felt weight settle next to him on the bed, and a warm hand combed through his hair. Why he didn't pull away, and punch the other man, he did not know.

"Answer me…Sasu-kun…" the redhead purred demandingly into his ear. Sasuke bit his lip to stop any noise, still not looking away from the fascinating bed sheets.

"Stubborn hmm…" Gaara breathed, tracing his hot tongue over the lobe of the other's ear.

"I…I didn't see anything," Sasuke lied unconvincingly, angered at his voice for faltering. A low laugh vibrated against the shell of his ear where Gaara's mouth now pressed heated little kisses.

"Don't lie Sasu-kun. I think this proves you saw enough," the Kazekage whispered, grazing his thumb over the leaking head of Sasuke's erection through the sheets. A soft moan broke free of the raven's restraint.

"I promise I won't touch him," he heard himself say, thinking this some sort of sick torture for watching them. He hissed as a hot tongue laved his pulse.

"Well now…why not? You seem rather attracted to him," Gaara said, nibbling the skin just under his chin.

"He's yours, is he not?" the Uchiha asked as stably as he could. He felt the redhead grin against his neck.

"Do you want to be mine…Uchiha?" the Kazekage breathed over his skin. This time Sasuke could not fight the shudder, and yet…it was utterly delicious to feel so wanted.

"I…mnnn," he tried, but Gaara bit into his neck just hard enough.

"Naruto wants to be yours…" the redhead murmured. Sasuke stiffened. _'Shit this is a ploy to catch me off guard,'_ he thought.

"I…ahhnnn," he tried again, but a hard suck to his Adam's apple took the words from his mouth.

"He wants to be both of ours…." Gaara clarified, pushing the Uchiha down to lay in the bed. He wove a knee between the surprisingly non-fighting ones, and positioned himself atop the raven.

"I…fuck!" Sasuke cried out as the Sandnin ground their crotches together.

"What do you say…Sasu-kun?" Gaara purred, locking intensely heated teal eyes with foggy black.

"But…*Groan*," again their clothed members slid against each other. Sasuke glared up at the bigger boy, who just looked down at him with the amusement of a predator toying with their dinner.

"Hm…I didn't catch that," the redhead chuckled, lowering his face so that their lips were a mere centimeter away.

"Well if you'd…ah!…If you'd stop doing that! I would be able to answer yo-mpch," the flustered Uchiha spat before his lips were promptly smothered with soft, plump ones. They parted after a few moments of tongue wrestling which Sasuke had to admit, Gaara won fair and square.

"Gomen…Sasu-kun…but it's hard not to touch you," the redhead said, staring down at him with those black rimmed, gorgeous eyes.

"Oh? And why is that?" Sasuke asked, glaring. A sexy smile curved the Kage's lips, and Uchiha Sasuke's heart stopped. _'He can smile?…oh Kami he can!'_ he thought.

"You're beautiful Uchiha. You know that," the redhead mumbled, sealing their lips once more.

"Is that it?" Sasuke asked breathlessly when they parted. Those soft lips met his briefly.

"Iie…I want you," Sasuke's shaft pulsated, "to be mine," Gaara said, green eyes staring down into his sincerely.

"And Naruto? What about him?" the raven asked, feeling he owed the blond enough to question his cheating boyfriend.

"It was his idea," the redhead answered smoothly, dark eyes widened.

"I…I don't know…" Sasuke answered unsurely. Gaara ground his hips down again, causing an undignified, lusty moan to escape pretty pale lips.

"Well….think about it, we'll be waiting at the Kage Suite for your answer," the redhead said, snaking his hand between them to rub the Uchiha through the sheet.

"Nnnn…" Sasuke moaned, of course he'd meant to say 'Ok' but it just didn't quite make it out of his mouth. _'Am I a slut for wanting him to fuck my brains out right now?'_ he wondered briefly in his mind while the redhead continued to toy with his erection. He decided he didn't care, however, when those fiery turquoise eyes looked up at him with a seductive gleam.

"Kazekage-sama! I'd appreciate it if you'd stop molesting my patients!" Tsunade ordered from the doorway. Sasuke flushed lightly, while Gaara lifted his eyes to stare unaffectedly back at her. He turned his head as if he hadn't seen her and brushed his lips over the raven's earlobe again. Sasuke suppressed another shiver, and damned his body for being so receptive.

"Guess I'll see you later…Sasu-kun," the redhead growled softly before getting off the bed and brushing past the Hokage with a small nod. The woman merely smirked and shook her head. Then…her honey brown eyes shifted to him.

"He's a handful I see," she said with an amused gleam in her eyes.

"Hn…"

"Well, let's get the whole interrogation over with so you can take care of that problem you've got there," she said with a sadistic smile. Sasuke merely huffed and stared down at those fascinating sheets again. It was going to be a long night.

...

...

* * *

a/n: well here you go, I know it's been a long time, but I hope this makes up for it. Sasuke's appearance in this will not screw up Naruto and Gaara's relationship, but more like strengthen it through the common goal of loving Sasuke, and helping him move on.

please check out my newest story "The Kazekage of Love" it's up on my profile by now.


	7. GaaraSasukeNaruto

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

a/n: here it is. Please be nice, it's my first threesome ever.

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_

_

* * *

...  
_

**Chapter 8: Gaara/Sasuke/Naruto**

**...  
**

"Do you think he'll come? Maybe you should go back and make sure he gets here alright. Maybe Baa-chan is being too hard on him," Naruto said in all one breath. Gaara laughed slightly.

"Stop worrying Koi, Uchiha will come. He wants this as much as we do," the redhead said. Naruto pouted, but took a breath to calm himself.

**********************************

"So your punishments are as follows. A year of suspension from ninja activity. You will be monitored closely by Anbu, and will help Iruka-sensei teach non-combat courses for that period. Afterwards you will be grounded to the village for six months. During this time you are to train for the Chunnin Exams, since you are still technically a genin. Your team will be Naruto, You and Hyuuga Hanabi, who I have been told is finally ready. After your six months of probation, and hopeful promotion to the rank of Chunnin, you will be allowed back on missions. Of course you will be monitored for some time on your missions, to ensure your loyalty to Konoha, but…when you've reached the rank of Jounin, you will be free to pursue whatever future you wish. Be it teaching, Anbu or even Special Jounin," Tsunade explained.

"Do you understand Uchiha Sasuke?" the male village elder asked him.

"Hai…" he said.

"Do you accept?" the female elder asked.

"I accept," he answered.

"Then it is done. You are free to leave Uchiha, your escort is waiting outside," Tsunade said, and all three disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Sasuke stood, quickly adjusting to his wobbly legs. He threw on a cloak, and walked to the door. He hesitated. Where would he go? Should he go to Gaara and Naruto. Should he go home? Could he go home? Could he finally toss the ghosts of the past off of the Uchiha name and return to where it all began? _'No….I'm not ready to go back to that place yet…'_ he thought. He turned the knob, and cracked the door open. There, sitting on the bench in front of the room, sat Sakura. Her green eyes locked with his black ones, and she smiled.

His stomach clenched at the realization that she'd changed. She looked at him with strong, confident eyes. Her smile was friendly, but not sugary sweet as he remembered from three years ago. She was no longer a love crazed fan girl wishing for his acceptance. She was no longer the weak link in her team that wanted for nothing but his acknowledgement and respect. Haruno Sakura grew into a lovely, young Kunoichi…strong and talented…who could care less whether he respected her or not. Perhaps it was that which made him do so now.

"Welcome back…Sasuke-kun," was all she said, before rising and walking past him. He knew she expected him to follow, and he did.

Sakura could see the confusion written on her ex-teammate's face. He didn't know where to go, and she couldn't blame him. Once upon a time she'd have offered to tend to him, and love him. She'd have opened her heart up and allowed him to slide right back in. Now…she couldn't do that. Not only because he'd betrayed her. That, she could forgive him for. But…she knew that Sasuke had never loved her, and she also knew that Naruto had always loved Sasuke. The boys had a bond like no other. It didn't take a genius to see the love they had for one another. (Though both had been pretty oblivious for the past three years.)

Then there was Neji. Dear, sweet, Neji. He was exactly what she'd promised herself that she'd never fall for again. Gorgeous, strong, and a Clan Prodigy. He was different in one way though. He needed her, he cared for her, and he told her constantly that she made him happy. Her and Neji had gone out a few times, neither wanting, nor expecting it to develop into what it had.

At first she'd fought. She'd struggled with the emotions settling between her and the handsome Hyuuga Prodigy. Kami only knows how much she'd already suffered because of gorgeous prodigies. But…Neji wormed his way into her heart, and soon she found herself not caring. He was sweet and polite. He always held doors open for her, and pulled out her chair at dinner. He never pushed her farther than she was willing to go, and he'd yet to even get past second base with her, because she was still too nervous. She didn't love him, or, at least she wasn't ready to admit such a thing just yet. But….it was possible, sometime in the future, that she would.

"Sakura…." Sasuke's voice said, successfully breaking her out of her thoughts. She turned her green eyes on him. That blank face she remembered stared back at her, but deep in those pitch black eyes sparkled a twinge of sorrow.

"Gomenasai…" he whispered, almost too softly for her to hear.

Her breath hitched, and her pretty jade eyes widened slightly at the sound of his apology. She stopped in front of him, staring up into his onyx eyes for any reason to distrust him. All she saw was sincere gratitude, and regret staring back at her. She was a smart girl, she knew that Sasuke was one of the most difficult, if not the most difficult person to read in her life. The fact that she could read exactly his feelings now meant that he was allowing her to see past his mask. He wanted her to see…and that made her smile. A genuinely happy smile that stretched her pink lips across her face in the prettiest way. Sasuke felt his heart stumble at how truly beautiful she was, but knew that she did not love him the same way anymore, and somewhere deep in his unconscious…he knew he had never loved her that way either. Her arms engulfed his waist in a warm, friendly embrace that surprised him with it's strength.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun. It's over," she said.

Yes, it was over. Itachi was dead along with Orochimaru, and the last remaining Uchiha was free to live his life in the way he wanted. He could rebuild his Clan in peace. There was no longer that overlaying shadow of his brother to haunt him anymore. He felt himself cave just a little bit as he wove his own pale arms around his pink haired ex-teammate. He squeezed her hard, truly happy that she did not shun him. Happy that she could be so forgiving. Happy because she was a better friend to him than he ever was to her.

"Uchiha…" a deep and eerily calm voice called softly. The two newly reunited friends broke apart to see a tall, and subtly menacing Hyuuga staring at them with narrowed opal eyes.

"Hyuuga…" Sasuke answered curtly, dropping his arms from his pink haired friend. Sakura stared from one boy to the other for a second before giggling and walking toward the long haired one.

"Neji-kun…I was instructed to escort him home," the pinkette said, smiling at her boyfriend. Neji turned his eyes onto her, knowing she was not one to lie, but still a little cautious because after all…this was Uchiha Sasuke. She'd loved him forever.

"I'll see you later then Sakura-chan," Neji replied. She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hai…later," she answered, he grasped her hand and squeezed it before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sakura turned to the raven.

"Sorry about him. He's been a little on edge ever since he heard I'd been assigned as your doctor," she laughed, Sasuke stared at her for a second.

"You and Hyuuga are…"

"Hai…hehe, I guess it was fate or something like that. We went on one date a while back, and we've been going out every night since. He asked me to be his girlfriend a couple of weeks ago actually," she confirmed. Sasuke faced forward and started walking again, being drawn in a certain direction by his own unconscious mind.

"I'm happy for you…I just... never thought…"

"That I'd get over you?" she asked, her tone was not angered nor offended, yet, the question did carry a lot of weight. They remained silent for a few moments. Sasuke not really knowing what to do with the question, and Sakura thinking of her words.

"Me either…" Sakura finally said. He looked at her and his heart clenched at the sorrow etched in her face.

"After you left…I thought that I'd never be happy again until you were back with me. I loved you so much then. I begged Naruto to bring you back. I cried….I was so weak…" she started, he remained silent. Letting her get this out. It was the least he could do.

"And after he came back empty handed that first time. I saw how hurt he was, and I wanted to help him the next time. That was when I started my training under Tsunade-sama. Two years went by, and I was strong. I still loved you, but the pain had dulled slightly. Then, after that first time we saw you again…it came back full force. When Naruto and Gaara became an item, I remember being jealous. I wished that I could have that. Because Gaara loves Naruto in a way that every person wishes they could be loved, and visa versa," she explained, Sasuke felt his heartbeat speed at just the thought of Gaara. At the memory of what he'd seen.

"When Neji asked me out I was a little bit nervous, but I had no solid reason to say no. He's a nice, intelligent guy, and sweet to boot. I struggled a lot with my feelings for him in the beginning, and he didn't push me. He made me happy in a way I'd never felt before. He cared for me, and I found myself falling quickly…..I was terrified of course…afraid I'd be hurt again, so I fought. But….he never gave up on me. He tried harder. He gave me more than sweet words, and gifts. He gave me happiness. I guess I just gave up trying. I realized that I was the only thing stopping me from being happy. That I had finally found someone who cared…and I could move on," she finished.

They continued to walk, passing Hokage tower and turning down a street familiar to them both. It was quiet again, both of them reflecting on her confession. The air was slightly crisp with a small bite of chill in the wind. The only sound that could be heard was their soft footfalls against the moistened grass. Sasuke stopped in front of the building he had decided would most definitely change his life.

"I'm glad…" was all he said, but he knew she'd get the meaning. He looked up, "Konohagakure Hotel".

_'This is it. I've decided,'_ he thought. Sakura had stopped with him, standing silently and waiting for him to decide whether he'd go in or not. He turned to the slightly somber pinkette next to him. He owed her an explanation. Everything had to be brought to attention and dealt with. Now was the time.

"That night…I want you to know Sakura…it was not easy to leave you. I know I've never loved you the way you did me, that is clear to me now.. But as cold as I was that night…it wasn't easy. Seeing you cry, and when you told me you loved me. When you said that my leaving would be the same as you losing everything. I almost stayed. It took every bit of determination and strength in me to turn my back on you that night. I'm sorry Sakura…not for going to Orochimaru, because it had to happen. I had to get stronger fast…but…I'm sorry for continuing to hurt the two of you afterwards. I hope you can forgive me," he said, Sakura's heart tightened in her chest.

"I already have. Let's just leave the past where it belongs…behind us, and move forward with our friendship. What's happened can not be erased, but we can make new good memories to dull the pain of the old," she said, hugging him again. He felt a huge weight lift itself from his shoulders.

"Sakura…" she looked at him, "Arigato," he said, and this time, instead of tears he got a pretty smile.

"What are friends for?" she asked stepping back.

"This is where I'm staying for the night," he said, her green eyes looked up at him knowingly.

"I'll see you another time then…oh and Sasuke?" he turned to look at her.

"They'll be good for you," she said, before smiling and turning away.

He waved as she continued walking in the direction he knew the Hyuuga Complex was in. He entered the hotel, walking towards the main desk where a young brunette woman was seated, talking on the phone. She wore black framed glasses over her large brown eyes. When she looked up at him, that familiar dazed expression graced her face.

"I'll call you back," she said to the person on the phone. A sickeningly sweet smile crept across her overly glossed lips, and what may have been a seductive look flickered in her brown eyes.

"Good evening Uchiha-san…what can I do for you?" she asked in a low, inviting tone. Sasuke sent her a look of utter repulsion.

"I'm meeting some people here. Can you tell me where the Kage's Suite is?" he asked, she smirked.

"I could…but Kazekage-sama is not to be disturbed all evening is what I was told," she said, eying him like a hungry wolf would an injured rabbit.

"I see, well, could you page him or something because it was he that asked me to meet him here," he answered in a flat, obviously uninterested tone. She clucked her tongue at him.

"Ah ah ah…sorry Uchiha-san. That I can not do. Kazekage-sama gave me specific orders not to interrupt him. I don't want to be the one that angers him," she said, lowering her lids to look at him through black eyelashes. He couldn't help but remember how much sexier Gaara looked doing the exact same thing. Those boiling green eyes glinting lustily through thick lashes.

"Then can you point me in the right direction, because I really don't care," he said, she stood and walked around the desk.

"What is it you want from him? Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked, creeping closer to him.

"Yes actually," he said, she smiled seductively, "You can tell me what I need to know," he finished, she frowned.

"Oh…you're no fun," she said, moving forward, he moved back. She backed him against the desk, running an cheaply manicured hand up his chest.

"Back up woman, I have no interest in you," he warned, she whined and pouted.

"Oh please," she begged, leaning up so that their lips were mere millimeters away. Sasuke felt himself gag.

"Get o-"

"Sasuke-teme…you came!" an adorably excited, very familiar voice cried from the hall to their left. Suddenly there was a flash of blond, the skank was tossed on her ass to the cold tiled floor, and he had an armful of Naruto.

"Just who in the hell do you think you are monster?!" the slutty bitch on the floor screamed at the blond.

Naruto looked at her as if he'd just noticed her now. His blue eyes widened and he moved himself out of the raven's arms with a cheesy smile. He extended a tan hand toward her in assistance as he babbled a stream of rapid apologies. The woman looked at his hand and then to him with a scathing, hateful glare. Then, she looked right at his face, into his apologetic, royal blue eyes…and spat on him. Right in his face, then leaned back with a cocky smile etched across her overly made-up features. At first, Naruto stood stunned, not sure what to do. Then…he backed away, looking at the floor in shame, and shuffling his feet nervously. Sasuke glared at the wench on the floor, but a sniffle in his blond friend's direction caused him to switch his attention to him.

"Naruto?" he said, moving closer, the blond just shook his head, bangs obscuring his eyes.

"No Sasuke-teme, it's okay…I'm used to it," he said in a strained tone.

The last Uchiha's heart clenched, and then filled with hatred towards the bitch that caused the cute blonde's pain. He turned on her, Uchiha death glare fully charged, and coal black eyes bleeding into angry Sharingan. So she wanted to play mind games…well two could play at that game, and he knew he'd win. He was about to activate his newest achievement when.. BOOM!! SMACK!!! CRUNCH!!

"AHHHHHH!!!" the woman's voice cried out in agony as she slid down from the hard floor leaving a smear of blood in her wake.

She was knocked out cold, from what, he hadn't seen…that is until the sand wrapped around her limbs and carried her out of the building completely. Sasuke's anger reddened eyes followed the trail of sand to it's source. A livid Kazekage in only a pair of pants, and his gourd strapped to his back. Those green eyes glinted hatefully in the direction the woman had been. Though instead of an unstable child, the Uchiha was impressed to see that the Sandnin now had a completely controlled sort of fury. It was no less terrifying, but perhaps a little relieving knowing he'd be able to distinguish friend and foe. His onyx eyes couldn't help but trace the firmly muscled torso of the pale redhead in admiration. Gaara was beautiful…but in such an exotically sexy way it made the Uchiha's heart slam harshly against his ribs.

"I'll go see to it the wench gets to the hospital. Tend to Naruto," was all the redhead said before he disappeared out of the door. Sasuke turned to his upset friend.

"I'm fine Teme, he's just being overprotective," the blond said, forcing a watery smile to his face.

The raven moved closer, and Naruto seemed to curl into himself a little bit. He couldn't be blamed, he shouldn't trust the Uchiha, but Sasuke couldn't have that. If he had any chance of being with the blond, and being loved by the blond, he had to be honest with said blond right now. He had to call everything to attention and explain like he'd done with Sakura, so they could move forward. He wanted Naruto and Gaara to accept him. He knew that Gaara wouldn't unless Naruto did, and visa versa.

"Naruto…." he started, hesitantly raising his hands and slowly dropping them to the blonde's shoulders. Naruto tilted his head upwards so he could lock those big blue eyes with the raven's onyx ones.

"Naruto…I'm sorry," he said, folding his arms around the lithe boy. He felt the blond tense in surprise at his words.

"That day…at the Valley of End….as much as it didn't seem like it…it really killed me to have to leave you that day. I didn't know exactly what I felt…I was still a child, but you've always been the person who can move me most. You've always been the one who could break all my shields, and that scared me. I needed to be strong, I didn't want you or Sakura to get tangled up in my mess. I'm sorry I've hurt you so much…" the Uchiha said, holding the smaller boy close.

For a few moments the air was really tense. Sasuke's stomach writhed within him until he felt a pair of strong, yet slender arms surround his waist. Naruto nuzzled into his chest, and tilted his head so he could look straight at him. Then….he smiled. He smiled that brilliant smile that was known to bring light into any dark day. That smile that lifted hearts, and saved lives. The raven's insides all fluttered simultaneously.

"How could I not forgive you Teme? I love you…" he said, and the raven's heart sped up.

"But…"

"Don't worry about Gaara…he's fine with this. He wants to love you too. We both do," the blond said, placing a little kiss at the base of the pale neck. It was then that the Uchiha finally gave in. He needed this, and they were there for him. They wanted to love him.

"Come…let's go to the room. Gaara should be back in a few," the blond said.

**************************

The room was silent as the Uchiha sat on the bed wondering if he'd made the right decision. Naruto had said something about getting a drink and maybe a quick bite to eat. He'd offered some to Sasuke, but the raven politely denied it. He was much to nervous to eat or drink anything. It had been about fifteen minutes since the blond returned, and finally the Uchiha could really look at him. He'd never imagined finding Naruto beautiful, but…that's just what the blond was.

Probably a tall five nine, with a very slender, not overly feminine form, sunny blond hair and big royal blue eyes. Every inch of him was covered in perfectly tanned skin, no sign of tan lines anywhere. It made him wonder if the boy sunbathed naked or something. The mental image which followed was quickly stomped out, in order to quell the blazing lust it incited. When the blond finally looked over at him, he snapped his eyes to the nearest wall and pretended to ignore him.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at his friend. The Uchiha was gorgeous. Dark raven hair, such a deep shade of midnight it almost had a blue tint to it. It was a little longer than he'd remembered, but in the same style it always was. His face had matured nicely as well. The round boyish features had been replaced by the more angular, chiseled ones of a man. He had high set cheek bones, and a very nicely defined jaw line. His beauty was much different than Gaara's. Gaara was exotic with his red hair, pale flawless skin and aqua green, black rimmed eyes. Sasuke was more of the textbook Japanese beauty. Dark hair, dark eyes, and pale…pale skin. Though there was nothing ordinary about Sasuke in the least. The door opened and closed violently, causing both people's attention to snap in that direction.

"Panda-kun!" Naruto yipped happily, bounding over to a very disgruntled looking redhead. A pale hand raised and the blond stopped in his tracks.

"Don't touch me yet Koi! I still smell of that bitch's cheap perfume," Gaara growled. Though his eyes still held a glint of fury, his light pink, full lips were drawn into a rather cute pout. _'He pouts?'_ the raven thought to himself.

"We were waiting for you," Naruto said, gesturing to the silent Uchiha across the room. Sasuke's heart tripped over its own beat as those intense jade eyes turned on him.

"Oh…well I'm going to take a shower first, you two start without me," was all the redhead said before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

The water turned on, and there was the sound of the shower door sliding open. Suddenly a vivid picture flashed through Sasuke's mind. A very naked Gaara with beads of water trailing over his perfectly toned torso. Strong pale hands lathering bubbling soap over his lightly flushed, flawless skin as the steam rose off of it to dance around him seductively. He felt his pants tighten slightly. An adorably amused giggle sounded from next to him.

"You're thinking about Gaara in the shower aren't you?" Naruto asked, blue eyes sparkling giddily. The raven's mouth fell open slightly.

"How?…" but the blond just pointed to his crotch, which had successfully tented his pants.

"Oh.." was all he could say. The blond smiled impishly before moving forward to run his hands up the Uchiha's hard chest.

"Do you want me to take care of that Teme?" he purred into the other's ear. Sasuke blinked once…not sure what to do.

"Naruto I…" but he was cut off as a pair of soft lips closed over his in a brief, but meaningful kiss.

"Don't think Sasuke…just feel…please…after it's all over…then you can think about it…okay?" the fox asked with wide, pleading blue eyes. How could he say no to that? What with the big cerulean eyes begging and the radiating aura of sexual heat the blond was exuding at the moment. _'I want this…I know I want this…so what the hell am I afraid of?'_ Sasuke thought.

He allowed Naruto to lead him over to the bed, the blond working ties and buttons in order to get the Uchiha's clothes off. Naruto pushed him into a sitting position at the edge of the bed. He pushed the raven's legs apart, settling between them and capturing pale lips beneath his. It was a gentle kiss, soft and sweet. A warm tongue snuck out to caress the seam of the raven's lips, asking for entrance. Sasuke granted, liking the gentle way his friend massaged the inside of his mouth. Enjoying Naruto's exploration and responding lightly. The blond slanted his lips against the raven's, sucking in the other's tongue and playing with it for a little while as he worked the ties of those pants.

Sasuke shivered slightly when his heated arousal was exposed to the cool air of the hotel room. At some point during their tongue tango the blond had managed to get him naked. His blond friend stared hungrily at him, then raised his lusty blue eyes to lock with smoldering onyx. Naruto wrapped a strong hand at the base and dragged it up in an antagonizing, slow manner. Sasuke's breath caught as the blond began trailing kisses over his jaw line, neck, and collarbone while stroking his hardened member softly. He'd only ever known his own touch…not very often…and never so gentle. The snake bastard had tried, and that was nearly half the reason he was now dead. Perhaps that is what he was afraid of. Though somewhere deep down he knew Naruto would never be so horrible.

The blonde's hot mouth made a path over Sasuke's firm chest, stopping to suckle a pert nipple, and biting down on the nub just enough to earn a low rumbling groan from the slightly abused mouth above. The raven's eyes fluttered closed as he allowed himself to feel his friend's oral exploration of his body. Those lips skimmed over his abdomen lightly as Naruto drew closer to his goal, and Sasuke stiffened. He was scared, of what he couldn't figure out. The gentle way his friend touched him made him feel so many things. He supposed after such a long time of suppressing his emotions it was frightening to feel so much right now. He'd lived so long in a state of mind that found feelings a weakness. For so long he'd been cold, and now…he was scared. Every nerve of his highly trained body stood on edge. Naruto seemed to read his fear immediately.

"We won't hurt you….you don't have to be afraid of us…," Naruto said, moving up to kiss him softly on the lips again.

Suddenly he was reminded of his pink haired friend's words. _('I realized I was the only thing keeping me from being happy…'…'They'll be good for you…')_ is what she had said. Was she trying to warn him subtly as she told him her story? Is that what was happening? Was he stopping himself from being happy in fear it'd all be stripped away from him again? Maybe….yes….definitely. Yes he was stalling his own happiness. He was….he was terrified of the emotions Naruto made him feel when he touched him. They came so quickly…so strongly…unlike anything he'd ever experienced before.

"Don't be afraid to be happy Sasuke…don't be afraid to take what you need from us…I love you…." Sasuke's heart leapt happily against his ribs.

"and Gaara will come to love you too. He knows what it's like to be lonely…in a way he understands your feelings more than I do. He had a family….but one that might as well have not even be there….he understands. And…neither of us want you to be alone ever….you'll never be alone again," Naruto promised, trailing gentle kisses over his body again.

No, Sasuke would not fight this. It'd been so long since he'd last been happy. It was his turn. Naruto and Gaara were there…willing to give him the happiness he'd always yearned for. No way was he going to stop it. He knew that Naruto's loving, giving Nature and Gaara's dominating, possessive and slightly overprotective one could give him that happiness. He grasped Naruto's chin in his hands and yanked him into a heated kiss. His tongue thrust into the blonde's mouth, immediately accepted as the other boy instantly submitted to him. He stroked every inch of that warm mouth, and Naruto was every bit as delicious as he'd imagined he'd be. An alluring whimper escaped those pretty pink lips, causing the raven's erection to make its painful existence known once again. Again, Naruto seemed to feel his need, and that hand returned to it's position stroking the hard length.

Sasuke kept his eyes closed as the lips returned to his body. One hand trailed over the long expanse of his legs, caressing the tense muscles. Suddenly he felt the very tip of his erection engulfed in a hot wetness. A tongue traveled the circumference the crown before dipping inside the slit to collect the accumulating moisture there. The raven opened his eyes to watch that pretty mouth sink halfway over his hard member. Naruto's tongue danced skillfully over the heated flesh, pressing just hard enough against the sensitive vein on the underside to gain a shiver. He moved a tan hand to cup the Uchiha's straining balls and massaged them earning a low moan.

The blond drew up, keeping only the very tip in his mouth again only to sink the entirety of Sasuke's length into his throat. He swallowed around it, the constriction of his throat muscles coaxing a strangled yelp from the last Uchiha. He bobbed his head once, allowing the length to slide out so he could suck roughly at the head once more

"Naruto…." Sasuke breathed, entwining a slender, pale hand into those spiky golden locks.

Naruto grazed his teeth over the turgid flesh, then laved it to sooth the slight sting he knew it left. Sasuke shuddered, letting out a pleasured hiss as the molten lava that had settled in his lower abdomen writhed angrily inside of him, demanding release. The blond sunk all the way down, swallowing again, and raised up quickly to begin bobbing his head rapidly. It wasn't long before the Uchiha felt his body tightening up in all the right places. Naruto felt Sasuke's thighs quivering underneath his hands in a pre-orgasmic state. Suddenly the hand in his hair moved him away.

"Stop…" came the breathless, yet no less ultimate order from above. The blond felt the excited tingles of being dominated course over his body quickly.

Naruto let his eyes wander up the pale naked body before him. _'Gods he's gorgeous,'_ the blond thought. Sasuke had a slight frame…not feminine in the least..but slender. His shoulders were not tapered like a woman's, but not very broad either. They smoothed into nicely defined, but more wiry muscular arms, probably from sword training, that ended in slender fingers. He had a long, elegant neck which lead to a hard, but not very built chest. His abdominal muscles numbered half a dozen, yet they didn't protrude from his body in the way that Gaara's did, they were smoother…flatter. Not that Gaara was overly bulky, it's just that Sasuke was bereft of any bulk at all. Protruding hip bones rested just above a very noticeable V-line which pointed sexily to the pale, proud erection between his muscular thighs. Below that were endless sinewy legs sculpted from years of training.

Sasuke pulled him up by the hair to latch his mouth to the tanned column of Naruto's neck. He trailed upwards, ending in a deep passionate kiss which he owned perfectly. He launched his tongue into that receptive mouth, claiming it as his own with fury. Naruto shuddered against him in the most delicious way; he almost lost control of himself.

"I want you…." he murmured against the blonde's lips as he tugged at the horrifyingly orange pants.

"Then take me…" was the reply as Naruto crawled onto the bed tearing at his shirt.

The blond lifted his hips to allow the Uchiha to slide the pants over his thighs and throw them somewhere unimportant across the room. As soon as he'd removed his own shirt a pair of lips attached themselves to his newly exposed skin. They made a journey over his neck and chest where they stopped to toy with hardened pink nipples. He could feel the raven's hands gently explore the contours of his body, stopping only to spread his legs apart as that mouth descended slowly. Every where the Uchiha touched felt ablaze with a thousand tiny firecrackers. Sasuke knelt on the bed, bowing down with his ass in the air as he dipped his tongue into the blonde's navel. Naruto squirmed cutely, arching and trying to gain more friction.

The fox felt one of those slender pale hands snake its way back up his body to rest two fingers against his bruised lips. They parted instantly and diligently began to coat the digits with saliva. When Sasuke deemed them wet enough, he moved back up to claim the blonde's sexy little mouth under his. One of those wet fingers traced the fox's entrance teasingly, earning a needy whimper. He pressed one finger in, delighted when Naruto's narrow hips bucked, taking the appendage deeper inside.

He continued to nip at the flesh of the blonde's tan neck as he thrust the finger in deep, and listened to all the delicious little noises the blond was making. It wasn't long before he'd added another, making a stretching motion within the blond as Naruto ground down against the digits inside of him. Sasuke moved his mouth over the golden, taut belly of his soon to be lover, tracing each defined muscle in soft brushes of his lips. He felt the damp head of Naruto's sex bump his chin, and bent even further down to take into his mouth.

He sucked rather harshly at the head as he inserted a third finger. The raven began bobbing his head slowly to distract the blond from what must be uncomfortable at the least. He took as much of it into his mouth as he could, though not quiet as long as his, it was wider. The Uchiha thrust his three fingers in and out at different angles searching for that special spot. He let his tongue play over the velvety, hard shaft within his mouth. Suddenly the fox's perfect golden body arched almost impossibly high off the bed as a pleasured scream tore itself from the blonde's lips. _'Found it,'_ Sasuke thought triumphantly.

He slammed his fingers into that place a few times delighting in the screams of pleasure sounding from his almost lover. The blonde's hot member twitched inside his mouth spurting a few streams of precum into the back of his throat as his entire body trembled in pre-release. Sasuke bobbed his head a little faster and increased the pressure of his mouth's suction on the length as he rapidly impaled his fingers within his friend. Naruto was panting uncontrollably when Sasuke heard the door to the bathroom open and close quietly. He slowed his movements down immediately, earning an irritated whine from the body beneath him. The blond would have to deal though, because he didn't want either of them coming until Sasuke was inside of Naruto, and Gaara was inside of him. A lucid mental picture of such a union caused a stream of hot cum to leak from his own erection.

Sasuke noticed that Gaara had not made a move to join them. He turned just enough to glimpse a bit of moonlit pale skin standing far across the room. There was a certain, uncertainty about the Kazekage right now that had Sasuke wondering why. He pondered a moment, not pausing his activities as the blond continued to writhe under him. He imagined how he may have reacted if it were him coming out of the shower, and they had started without him. Gaara knew Naruto loved Sasuke, as Sasuke knew Naruto loved Gaara and visa versa. Perhaps the sandnin felt misplaced, or unwanted at the moment. That's how he'd have felt. _'I can't have that now can I?'_ Sasuke thought. He let Naruto's cock slide out of his mouth and pushed his ass up higher in invitation.

"Gaara-sama…" the Uchiha purred quietly, needy….submissively. And somehow it didn't feel shameful at all to have so easily succumbed to the powerful looking Kage in the far corner of the room. He wanted it so badly. He wanted to be possessed and pounded by that powerful body.

It was another few moments before the redhead made a move to get closer. He stopped at the edge of the bed, letting his aqua green eyes memorize the scene before him. Naruto lay beautifully sprawled against the black, satin sheets with his golden, muscular legs spread wide as the Uchiha's slender fingers slide easily within him. His blue eyes were lidded, lashes almost touching the whiskered, darkly flushed cheeks. His mouth was parted as sexy little mewls escaped him, while a spiky head of raven hair bobbed slowly between his thighs.

As for the Uchiha prodigy, he leaned forward on his elbows with one hand bracing a tan thigh, and the other working that tight entrance. His slightly puffy, peach colored lips slid prettily over the impressive girth of Naruto's penis. Pale cheeks hollowed upon each ascent; and puffed out with each descent over the golden length. Perfectly set cheek bones were highlighted in the moonlight along with his fine, pointed nose, and angular jaw. His dark eyes were lidded as well, shielded from Gaara's view by long, full black lashes.

Tendrils of slightly dampened raven hair stuck to his forehead and neck, glinting a midnight blue color under the moon's rays. Damn the Uchiha was gorgeous. The muscles of his shoulders bunched up nicely due to the position of his perfectly defined arms. The muscles of his back fluttered brilliantly under his pale, smooth skin as he arched his spine gracefully; his tight rear in the air, spread just enough to get a pleasant view of that pink pucker. Then there were his legs. Long and endless….slender yet obviously powerful, with seamlessly woven, lean muscles flexing against the silky, pallid skin. It was a compelling urge that sparked in Gaara's brain, barely giving him time to ponder before his hands reacted to the impulse to touch.

Sasuke felt a pair of warm, surprisingly soft hands slide up over his calves, kneading the taut muscles there. Blunt nails barely grazed the sensitized skin on the back of his thighs causing a fresh crop of gooseflesh to erupt in their wake. He felt the heat of Gaara's breath puff over his entrance, and felt himself shiver slightly. The redhead began a series of randomly placed playful nips against his hind legs that left him trembling relatively violently with need. That was followed by a pair of extremely soft lips skimming over the tight pale globes of his ass cheeks. His skin burned torturously with every teasing touch. The palms of Gaara's hands glided up his backside, smooth and flawless, squeezing lightly before moving to run up his sides. Sasuke moaned, causing another loud cry to escape the blond beneath him as his voice vibrated against his shaft.

Naruto was trying desperately to control his orgasm, but feared it would come soon due to both the physical and visual stimulation. He watched his redheaded lover run those strong hands over Sasuke's smooth skin. It was intoxicating watching the way the raven trembled under the Kazekage's touch. Gaara just seemed to have this instantly domineering edge to him that forced the submission of any lover. Even the proud Uchiha, looked as if he would like nothing more than to be impaled without any preparation or lube for that matter.

Sasuke felt one of the hands moved back, a strong finger pressing into his spine causing tingles to spread over his flesh immediately. It slide over the crack of his ass, thumb grazing, and just barely pressing against the pucker, as it found its way to the Uchiha's balls. It massaged them softly for a few moments, then moved to the rock hard length between his pale, muscular thighs. Talented fingers played over the solid, but silky flesh with the grace of a master musician. Except, Gaara's instrument was Sasuke's pretty mouth, and the sweet moans of ecstasy that poured out of it.

"Nnnngg….Gaara…Sasuke…I can't…" Naruto trailed, two pairs of eyes snapped to the bronze boy on the bed.

He was panting heavily, cock shuddering rapidly as if pleading for release. Sasuke wrapped his lips around the head a little tighter, sliding down over as much of it as he could fit in. He sucked hard, fast, and nailed the blonde's prostrate with his fingers as hard as he could while said boy cried out beneath him. He'd changed his mind, he suddenly had an undeniable urge to see the blond climax first hand. Naruto felt the coil of heat in his lower belly dance vibrantly as Sasuke's skillful fingers worked his body.

"But…you…" Naruto panted helplessly as his body was driven into oblivion.

"It's okay Koi…cum for Sasu-kun," Gaara's calm, deep, and utterly seductive voice floated through the darkness.

It was the first time he'd spoken since he'd first entered the room, but due to the atmosphere, his mellow tone smoothed over both his Ukes like the velvety texture of rich chocolate against their naked skin. Sasuke moaned deeply once more as he imagined the kind of deep, thundering noise the redhead may make as he came hard, into the Uchiha's ass. With that, Naruto shuddered and came pretty violently into the raven's mouth, who in turn swallowed the heavy stream of seed filling it quickly. Sasuke's dark eyes immediately snapped to the blonde's face as he rode out his orgasm. Blue eyes fell shut, pink lips hung open slightly, and a long breathy moan echoed against all four walls. He breathed in deep to control himself from going over the edge. Gaara felt his cock jump excitedly as he watched the pearly seed run down the Uchiha's pale jaw.

For a few moments Naruto just panted quietly, lids closed over his azure orbs as he thrilled in the afterglow of his climax. The other two boys watched silently while the blond on the bed seemed to gather himself. Finally, those bright blue eyes, tinted silver by the moonlight, fluttered open to stare at them both. When the waves of pleasure finally stopped, Naruto looked to Sasuke, then to Gaara and nodded.

"Gaara…touch Sasuke…I want to see you touch him," the blond begged sexily. Sasuke almost came at the mere sight of it.

"As you wish Koi…" came the redhead's smooth reply. Sasuke trembled once again at the hint of power behind that deep voice. _'Gods he's intoxicating…they both are,'_ he thought.

The redhead leaned forward, pressing his firm chest against the Uchiha's naked back, and running his hands up a pale, toned belly. Sasuke shuddered, leaning back as Gaara pulled him into a sitting position. He could feel every hard line of the Kazekage's body pressed closely against his own. The skin was stunningly soft and flawless against his own. He could feel the hard, pulsating heat of a large erection pressing against the small of his back. And it was good…it was amazing to feel the lust that he had created in the redheaded boy.

A hand went into his hair, pulling his head back to rest against a broad shoulder where his mouth was claimed slowly, but sensually. Gaara's tongue peeked out to run firmly against the raven's bottom lip, and teeth nipped just hard enough, demanding entrance. With a sigh, Sasuke opened his lips, tangling the muscle in a seductive dance. Not of dominance, because he willingly gave that to the redhead, it was more a dance of want. Of need…his need to be wanted and taken by this aqua eyed Sex God that was Sabaku no Gaara.

"Mnnn…," Gaara moaned, Sasuke delighted in the deep sound. The Uchiha tasted like summer rain, cool and refreshing. His pliant, pretty lips moved under Gaara's gently; tongue brushing gracefully against his own in desire.

"Godss…you guys are making me hot again," Naruto's soft, purring voice moaned from below. Both sets of eyes opened to watch their Uke run his hands over that golden flesh.

Watching Sasuke and Gaara kiss was like living something out of his own wet dreams. His blue eyes remained glued to the two as the kiss deepened, and became more heated. Gaara's pale hands moved over the Uchiha's smooth skin slowly as if memorizing every groove, and every muscle that pressed against it. The blond felt his cock stir slightly when one of those hands came up to pinch the raven's nipple, the other traveling down to stroke a solid dick.

Sasuke reacted beautifully of course. His slightly swollen mouth tore away from Gaara's with a cry as his head fell to the side, resting against a pale shoulder. He arched into the hand at his chest while simultaneously whining and rolling his hips into the one stroking his sex expertly. Naruto quietly imagined how it would feel to have those hips rolling into him in the same way as he fondled his own semi-arousal back to life.

"Hmm Na-ru-to…you like it when I make Sasu-kun sing don't you?" Gaara's sexy voice asked. Both of Gaara's hands slid down to Sasuke's slim waist, as his mouth attached to the arched length of the raven's elegant neck. Lusty green eyes locked with hazy blue as the redhead's pink mouth suckled the tender skin of the Uchiha's neck.

"H..hai…he looks so hot, trembling under your hands Gaara-kun," the blond said, fisting his own blossoming erection to the erotic display.

*************Sasu-kun's POV****************

Sasuke didn't even try to bite back the undignified whine that passed through his lips as Gaara's skilled fingers worked the throbbing flesh of his manhood. Teeth grazed his sensitive pulse, before the soft mouth descended to his shoulder. He opened his eyes to look down at Naruto, as the blond pleasured himself to their foreplay. It was erotic, watching that strong hand fist the thick golden cock languidly.

The Uchiha let himself fall forward, intentionally sliding his heated skin against the erection pressed against his back. He quivered when he felt Gaara's hips jerk forward against his backside. The blunt head of the Kage's penis brushed his entrance, causing him to buck back against it, unconsciously pleading to be taken. He leaned down to capture Naruto's panting lips beneath his, smacking the tan hand away from its position only to replace it with his own.

"You're beautiful Sasuke…you know that?" he heard Gaara's voice husk in his ear, before the redhead placed a soft kiss to his earlobe. Sasuke felt his heart shiver. And though he was terrified of how nice a feeling it was, he bucked himself again, releasing Naruto's lips for a moment.

"Please…" he moaned out pleadingly, locking his smoky black eyes with feral green. That devilish smile curved the Kage's lips once again, causing the raven's insides all to stumble over one another at once. _'Kami…that smile,'_ he thought.

Knuckles brushed unexpectedly gently against the skin of his inner thighs, coaxing his quivering legs open wider. Sasuke felt those baby soft lips press against his spine. They trailed wet, hot kisses down his lower spine causing violent shivers to shake his lithe frame. They skimmed over the pale globes of his ass, and pressed a lingering kiss against his entrance. He couldn't stop himself from pushing back against Gaara's mouth, which he felt smirk against his puckered flesh. The memory of that roguish smirk flashed in his mind, and he groaned loudly again.

Naruto's mouth devoured his groan quickly as their tongues wrestled in passion. The hot, course texture of what he knew to be the Kazekage's tongue circled his entrance lightly. Again he pressed back, begging silently for more. He needed to be touched, he wanted to be taken and fucked until he couldn't even see straight anymore. To feel as wanted as he did right now…it was amazing. The tongue came back firmer this time, pressing harder against his hole before dipping in for a brief moment.

"Please….Gaara….ahnn!" he cried out when the Kazekage hardened his tongue and plunged in.

He was vaguely aware of someone's hand stroking his cock once again, as he was tongue fucked from behind, and kissed fiercely from below. Gaara's lips moved away from his entrance, and down to suck hotly on the tense balls. He felt Gaara push him forward, Naruto pulling as they settled more to the center of the bed. The drawer to the side of him opened, but he was quickly distracted from the noise as he felt his cockhead brush against his best friend's anus.

"Godssss…" he hissed as a slick finger slid its way into his hole. At the same time, Naruto continued to feather light touches over the swollen flesh of his arousal.

"You like that Sasu-kun?" the deep, sultry voice of the Kazekage said from behind him.

"Hmmmmnn…" he moaned back, which translates to 'yes', but didn't quite make it out of his mouth that way. Another finger entered him with a scissoring motion. He tensed briefly at the slight sting, but forced himself to relax immediately.

"Good Sasu-kun…the faster I prepare you…the faster I can pound that ass into the mattress…." the redhead husked, the last part a hot breath against Sasuke's ear. He trembled again, loving this feeling of being desired so forcefully.

"M….mmmore…" he managed, and he could feel the sexy smirk curling the corner of the redhead's mouth. Gaara bit into his shoulder lightly, suckling the flesh into a large, noticeable red mark against the flawless white of his back.

"You're sexy when you beg…." came the low growl from behind him as a wet tongue ran down his spine.

"Kami Sasuke, do you know how hot you are right now?" Naruto's voice said from beneath him.

He looked down at the blond who was the embodiment of lust at this moment, and allowed the fox to capture him in a heated kiss. The two fingers in his ass moved quickly, stretching and exploring as the soft mouth under his opened to receive his tongue ardently. He felt fingers pinch at his nipples as he thoroughly owned his blond, soon to be lover's mouth. A hand closed over his shaft, giving it a firm, tight tug as a third finger was pushed inside of him. He tensed again as a quick bolt of pain raced up his spine.

"Relax love…Gaara-kun doesn't want to hurt you, but you have to relax," Naruto said, nibbling his bottom lip, and then kissing him soothingly.

He tried to force his muscles to relax around the digits, taking a deep breath and kissing Naruto back slowly. Sasuke felt the redhead behind him trail little kisses over the back of his trembling thighs in what he took as an apology. He'd never have guessed Gaara was such a patient lover, from what he saw at least. But…then again, it was quite obvious that Naruto wasn't a virgin, which for now….Sasuke was. He was relieved by the thought though, happy that Gaara cared enough to be gentle with him for now. The fingers crooked within him slightly, then suddenly his back bowed low, and his hips bucked back to impale the digits in again.

"Gaara!!" he cried out as pleasurable tremors coursed over his body.

Soon he was being nailed in that spot over and over, previous pain forgotten as his prostrate was worked expertly. He claimed Naruto's lips once more, hungrily, as he moaned uncontrollably under Gaara's ministrations. The Uchiha's tongue delved forcefully into the blonde's awaiting mouth, teeth biting lips, lips sucking on whatever golden skin he could find in his pleasure blinded haze. He'd unconsciously begun to rock his hips back against the digits that moved inside of him. It felt good, amazing…right now the worries he'd had left him. It didn't matter as long as he was with these two.

Suddenly the fingers withdrew, but before he could even register it his cock was engulfed into a searing vice that hugged him tightly. Before he could realize that, a hard, very big erection was thrust into him. There was a sharp, burning pain that shot up his spine, but he was distracted by an immediate fluttering of muscles around his shaft. He felt the soft skin of Gaara's firm thighs pressed closely against his own. He could hear the deep breaths the Kazekage was taking in order to control himself from moving.

"Shit you're tight," Gaara's strained voice growled from behind him.

"Are you alright?" the redhead asked, a tinge of concern coloring the tone. He nodded slowly to reassure his two lovers.

It hurt, but he'd been in worse pain in the past. He tried to relax around the intrusion as Naruto rolled his narrow hips against him. His breath caught at the feeling of those tight, inner walls caressing the strained skin of his shaft. Naruto's body felt like a furnace. Heat radiated off of him in waves, as he continued working those talented hips against him. Sasuke allowed himself to revel in the feeling of being completely sheathed, and completely filled all at the same time. Slowly the pain receded, and he felt himself relax around the large penis inside of him. He bucked back a little, delighting in Gaara's small gasp of surprise as well as Naruto's breathy moan of approval.

"Please….move…" he moaned, sinking himself back into the warmth of the blonde's body, and drawing back at the same pace that the Sand-nin withdrew from his own.

Gaara's hips jerked forward, thighs slapping against the cheeks of his ass while driving that hard cock deep into the Uchiha's ass. Sasuke mewled against Naruto's lips, earning a sexy growl from the man currently inside of him. He allowed the redhead to set a fast pace, knowing that none of them would last very long after so much foreplay. Each powerful thrust of the Kage stabbed his prostate delightfully and drove his own cock into the burning body beneath him.

"Oh god!" Naruto cried out, raising his hips up to meet each thrust.

"Harder…" Sasuke pleaded, shoving his ass back to impale himself hard onto that hard dick.

"Fuck!" Gaara swore loudly.

Sasuke felt the bruising hold of the Kage's hands grip his hips, and moaned loudly in expectation of what was to come. They'd finally snapped the redhead's control, and the raven couldn't wait to be ravaged. A loud smack of flesh sounded as Gaara thrust into him hard, nailing his prostate with an impressive force. He yelped loudly, grinding his ass back to take the member deeper. The redhead drew back again, then plunged in, this time drawing a yelp from both Ukes as both of their prostates were hit powerfully.

Sasuke allowed himself to bounce against the Kage in bliss as he was hammered from behind and taken in from beneath. Naruto worked against him, as he thrust into the blond fervently. He felt his boiling blood race through his veins as his nerve ending hummed the song of pre-release under his flesh. He felt his cock pulsate as the tight heat that surrounded him became impossibly tighter. His stomach tightened, his balls screamed for release as his heart pounded loudly in his ear drums. With one particularly forceful smack of Gaara's hips he was driven balls deep into the blond beneath him who screamed and came all over both their abdomens.

"Ahh! Sasuke! Gaaaara!" Naruto yelled, shuddering violently from his second orgasm of the night.

"Shit! Naruto…so tight!" Sasuke managed as the blonde's insides convulsed around him.

He felt Gaara draw out until just the head remained inside, then slam back in with such brutal force that Sasuke saw white. His essence shot up in hot streams as it coated the blonde's insides. He heard the thunderous roar of the Kazekage's end, and felt it vibrate over his climaxing body. He was filled with hot, surging seamen quickly…liking the way it felt as it ran down the back of his thighs. Waves of intense pleasure washed over him like an angry maelstrom as he fought to breath. Finally…he felt exhaustion of many natures claim him as his vision faded to darkness. The last thing he heard was the heavy panting of his two lovers before nothingness.

*******************************Narrator********************************

Naruto laid the sleeping Uchiha on the bed carefully. It'd been absolutely amazing being with both of his most important people at the same time. He was happy that Gaara seemed to be drawn to Sasuke, and that the redhead even seemed to care about the raven to some extent already. He pushed a bit of sweat matted hair from that smooth, porcelain face and placed a soft kiss to a temple.

"Go rinse yourself off Koi…I'll clean Sasu-kun up," Gaara's quiet voice said from the bathroom doorway. Naruto turned his blue eyes on his redheaded lover. He held a clean cloth in one hand, and held the door open with the other. The blond rose and crossed the room to kiss the Sandnin softly on the lips.

"Okay…see you in a few," he chirped, kissing the other quickly again before closing the bathroom door behind him.

Gaara turned his eyes to the slumbering Uchiha on the bed. He crossed the room, settling down the right of his new lover and running the warm, damp rag over the pale skin. He cleaned the other silently, gently…feeling contented with what had just happened. Yes…he was happy with Naruto, and loved the blond to no end. However…he could see himself loving the Uchiha sometime in the near future. It was the way the raven needed him so intensely that pulled at his heart. He knew that was the same reason that Naruto was drawn to him.

By the time he'd finished washing Sasuke up, Naruto had finished his bath. He stripped the sheet off the bed while his lover searched for a fresh one to cover them all in. they both tossed the new, white sheet onto the bed then settled themselves into it on opposite sides of the Uchiha. Gaara laid on his back, running a hand through the damp mass of black on the smaller boy's head. Sasuke sighed softly, and slid an arm over the redhead's hard stomach.

Green eyes widened in surprise as the sleeping Uchiha settled himself against the Sand-nin's naked chest. Naruto giggled cutely…snuggling up into a spooning position against Sasuke's back. A small, contented smile tugged at the Kazekage's lips as he wrapped his arm around the Uchiha's waist, and entwined his fingers with the bronzed ones that had splayed against his stomach.

"Goodnight Panda-kun…goodnight Sasuke…I love you," he heard Naruto say sleepily.

"I love you too Koi…" he said, as his lids grew heavy. He pressed a kiss to Sasuke's forehead.

"Goodnight Sasu-kun…" he murmured against the smooth skin. Sasuke sighed quietly again through his sleep, and those soft lips came into contact with Gaara's neck.

"mmnnite…love.." the raven murmured, and that was the last thing Gaara heard before he allowed sleep to take him.

...

End

...

* * *

a/n: well that's all folks. Please review! I may be writing an epilogue, or perhaps some one-shots that feature this plot, but for now this story is over. I love everyone who has reviewed! Thank you all so much!! I hope this was what you all were hoping for. I don't have the energy to thank you all personally now,but you know who you are...so thank you!  
~Reigh~


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

a/n: Okay for those of you who are wondering, or haven't been reading this from the beginning...the reason this is entitled "The Kissing Booth" is because it was only supposed to be a ONESHOT including just the first chapter. After much begging from the reviewers I turned it into a full story.

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_

_

* * *

...  
_

**Epilogue**

**...  
**

Sasuke felt consciousness slowly returning to him. He was warm, so comfortably and securely warm like no other time he could remember in his life. His cheek rested against a smooth, warm, moving pillow. It was soft, yet firm all at the same time as it rose and fell steadily under his head. One arm was tucked against his own chest and his other was thrown over more downy skin, with one leg tossed over what could only be another pair of legs. There was a strong arm wrapped firmly around him, a hand clutching gently to his waist. _'Wha…'_

Suddenly he panicked. His sleep slowed mind whirled trying to figure out where he was, and who this person sleeping with him was. His dark eyes snapped open and he jerked up, only to be restrained by the warm arm around him. Sasuke's gaze shot around the room, taking in his surroundings until he finally took a look at the person who was still surprisingly asleep after his outburst. Black eyes widened at the sight of a peacefully sleeping redhead who as far as he knew, never slept. Yet…there he was….sleeping soundly.

His smooth, porcelain face was relaxed into one of the most unguarded expressions of complete serenity he'd ever seen. Full, light pink lips, though sealed shut, were quirked up at the edges in what looked like a tiny smile. That vibrant red hair stuck out wildly at all sorts of strange angles, some falling over the red 'Ai' scar on the upper left corner of his otherwise flawless forehead. A set of full, dark lashes kissed creamy, unblemished cheeks as darkened lids rested lazily over those intense aqua orbs. Memories of the night before flooded back with just the thought of the intensity of those aquamarine eyes.

He looked so beautiful, so peaceful in his sleep. Like some ethereal being. Sasuke turned his head to look for the other person who'd fallen asleep with him the last night. He frowned slightly, not seeing Naruto in the bed with them, nor feeling his presence anywhere nearby. It was then that he noticed a little white paper crumpled against the pillow. He picked it up and read it, still vaguely aware of the hand resting against his hip.

_**Dear Lovers,**_

_**I've gone out for a little while to submit my report to Tsunade-baachan, and let everyone know that Sasuke is with us for the time being. I will be back a little bit later. I hope it will give you two some time to get used to each other. Breakfast is in the kitchen, Sasuke, you'll probably have to wake Panda-kun up because he's a pretty heavy sleeper. Oh, and he's not a morning person so if he growls at you let me know and I'll have a talk with him later on. I'll see you both later!  
Love always,**_

_**Naruto**_

Sasuke put the note down and looked back to the sleeping redhead. He looked so comfortable, and honestly the Uchiha was pretty comfortable himself. But…Naruto did make them breakfast, and if it wasn't cold already it was going to be cold very soon. Carefully, he laid back down, leaning his head against that broad, pale chest and closed his eyes. He just listened to the other's heartbeat for a few moments before tilting his head upwards to look at the sleeping face.

Hesitantly he reached out a hand to brush his fingers gently against the oh-so-soft skin of the Kazekage's cheek. Gaara didn't stir in the least. Sasuke felt more bold, cupping the smooth face of the other man and running his finger over a darkened eyelid. His thumb traced the sharp angle of the redhead's high cheekbone, his small pointed nose, and then hesitated for a second time just above those, supple, inviting looking lips. Sasuke's onyx eyes zeroed in on the plump light rose colored lips. Slowly he dragged a finger over the very soft, moist, and utterly kissable mouth. He'd never thought the redhead could be so smooth, and silky.

Sasuke continued his gentle exploration of the sleeping man until his wrist was caught in a firm, but careful grip. His obsidian eyes locked with a pair of tropical pools that stared sleepily back at him for a few moments with a slightly confused glint to them. The Uchiha felt his heart speed up, realizing that at this moment, Gaara's facial expression was completely unguarded. Most people didn't get to see this side of the sandnin, and somehow it made the raven feel special to be seeing it right now. The hand on his wrist slid down over his forearm in an extremely affectionate way only to slide off and cup his cheek gently.

The Uchiha's breath caught as the arm around him pulled him closer, while the hand on his face tilted his head to meet that soft, pink mouth in a chaste kiss. They slid against his lightly for a few moments while he allowed his eyes to flutter shut in content. Those petal soft lips broke away from his, trailing light, feathery kisses over his cheek, to the juncture between his earlobe and jaw.

"Good morning Sasu-kun," Gaara's sleep rasped voice rumbled against his jaw.

"Ohayo…" Sasuke breathed as the Sand-nin's velvety lips closed over his in a slightly more demanding, but still somehow gentle manner.

"Mmm…" Gaara moaned against his lips sending exciting little vibrations through the Uchiha's being.

The redhead rolled over on top of him, raining kisses over his face in such an utterly sweet way that Sasuke couldn't help but feel like he really could go on forever like this. With these two people who understood his pain and wanted to help him move past it. He felt Gaara's knee move to separate his legs as the Kage slid between them and started a gentle rocking motion against his hips. The raven gasped into their quickly deepening kiss only to have his mouth deliciously invaded by a demanding tongue.

One hand held onto his hips as it coaxed him into reciprocating the gyrating motion of the pale redhead's. The other slid teasingly up his body to toy with a hardening nipple. Sasuke arched into the touch, very much liking the way his body was being thoroughly owned. He moaned softly when Gaara's lips came into contact with his throat, suckling and brushing at the tender skin there. Those strong hands moved over his body with a sexy confidence that left the Uchiha trembling once again. It was when one closed around his hard cock that he yelped out and started to quake with need. It was like, since he was bereft of any contact, let alone intimate contact, for so long, that the feel of someone's seeking hands made him lose his mind completely.

Soft, pillow like lips clamped down on a pert nipple giving it a gentle suck, followed by a playful nip. He shuddered. _'Gods I can't take this much longer,'_ Sasuke thought. The hand that'd been slowly pumping his dick slid down to tease his balls before running a finger around the puckered flesh of his opening. A violent shudder made it's way down his spine as the digit tantalizingly caressed his entrance before dipping in shallowly.

The sudden spark of pain made him wince and whimper. His midnight eyes opened to look down into jade with a slightly panicked look in them. Gaara seemed to understand, since he withdrew his hand and moved back up to press his baby soft lips against pale peach ones. His arms wrapped around the Uchiha's back, pressing their bodies together and massaging comforting circles into the pale, toned back.

"I…" Sasuke started but Gaara interrupted.

"It's alright…you're probably just sore is all. You were a virgin, no?" the redhead questioned, moving back to look into those deep, obsidian orbs.

"Hai…" came the quiet response.

"It's natural for you to be in pain. I was a little rough with you last night," the redhead said, with what sounded like a little tinge of guilt.

"Iie…I wouldn't have had it any other way. I think I've had so much emotion pent up for so long, that being with the two of you that way helped me release a lot of it," Sasuke explained, liking the warmth of the other's body wrapped around him.

"Well…I've got the rest of my life to show you my gentler side I suppose. For now, why don't you take a bath, it will help," Gaara said, Sasuke's eyes widened at what the other had said.

"Rest of your life. You'll let me stay that long?" the raven asked in disbelief.

"Naruto-koi and I don't really do casual anymore. When we decided to allow you to be with us last night, it was assumed that you'd be staying. Of course, you can leave if that is what you want," the redhead explained. Sasuke shook his head quicker than he thought.

"Iie, I love Naruto….and...I…think I could love you too. I'm certainly drawn to you in a way I've never been drawn to anyone else, and it's not just the sex, however amazing and life changing it may have been," the Uchiha said, a light smirk gracing his features. Gaara let out a small snort.

"Hn…life changing you say?" he questioned with a smug glint in his eyes.

"Hai…I think I've been spoiled from ever wanting anyone who isn't you or the Dobe," Sasuke said nonchalantly, Gaara smirked before kissing him again.

"Mmmph….Naruto made….nnn…breakfast," Sasuke managed.

The Kazekage disengaged his mouth from the Uchiha's and looked down at him. Dark, smoky eyes stared up at him with the fading traces of the makeout induced lust glinting in their depths. The raven's pale, angular face was flushed with excitement a pretty rose color that pulled at something deep and primal within Gaara. Peach colored lips, turned slightly pink from their activities turned up at one corner in a lazy smirk as the Uchiha stared back at him. The loneliness in those dark orbs, however deeply buried it might have been, was what really drew Gaara to the other boy. Sasuke needed to be loved, and the redhead found himself willing to fall for him.

"Hn…I'll go get it ready, you get in the tub," the Kazekage ordered.

Sasuke nodded, moving to sit up but found his legs unable to move without a sharp, stinging pain shooting up his spine. _'Shit,'_ he cursed internally. He felt himself panic a little. He couldn't' walk, and he was at the mercy of a man who he'd only met once, under the pretences of homicide. Though he really wanted to trust the redhead, and to a point already did, panic was always the first reaction when he found himself helpless in any way.

"Sasuke?" he heard Gaara question. Those bottomless eyes turned on him with what he recognized as panic swirling in their depths. In an instant he was at the Uchiha's side. They couldn't have any fallouts right now, they were just getting closer to one another. Sasuke had to know that Gaara was trustworthy.

"What's the matter?" the redhead questioned calmly. The raven composed himself in that impressively fast way of his.

"I can't walk," he said blankly. Green eyes widened, confusion glinting in them until realization washed over, and then a tinge of amusement. Gaara smirked that sexy smirk of his, inciting both anger and lust in the last Uchiha.

"I'm glad you find this amusing Gaara, really," Sasuke bit out. A rumbling chuckle escaped the other's mouth.

"Gomen…I thought you were regretting what happened or something. No….you'll be fine, the bath will take care of it. I'll just carry you there," the redhead said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed into skeptical slits.

"I have to say though, you took it a lot better than Naruto did," Gaara said, sliding one arm around the raven's shoulder and the other under his knees. He lifted the tall, muscular Uchiha effortlessly into his arms as he made his way over to the bathroom.

"This happened to Naruto too?" Sasuke asked calmly, internally excited that he'd broken the other's control that much.

"Yea…he started screaming and crying. Then we had to go to the Hokage because of some noise complaints," a dark brow quirked, "and that is why we now have sound proofing tags all over the walls." Gaara finished blankly. A smirk quirked those pretty peach lips.

"That sounds like the Dobe to me," the Uchiha said with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"You have no idea. He was fairly quiet last night. You'll see when you spend the rest of the week with him alone," the redhead said. Black eyes widened slightly.

"You're leaving?" Sasuke asked, disappointed and frankly upset that the other man wouldn't be with him longer after their first time together. Gaara read the look on his face perfectly.

"Not forever. I'll be back eventually. That's why Naruto left us alone for the day. He wanted us to bond before I left for Suna," the Kazekage said. Sasuke frowned.

"Oh…"

"Now, now, don't pout Sasu-kun. It's not that I want to leave. If there is one thing you can count on, it's that you are mine…" Sasuke shivered,

"…and I would never abandon you. However, I am the Kazekage, and I do have certain responsibilities to my village. I love my village, and I can't very well protect it from Konoha," Gaara explained, as he turned on the water and started filling the tub.

"I...I…I'm not very good at expressing my feelings. I…"

"It's okay, neither am I, save with Naruto, and hopefully with you. I am trying to get to know you better, and I realize that this has moved very fast for you so far. It will be good for us to spend the day together and then I'll go. You will get more acquainted with Naruto romantically. I wish I didn't have to go, but I'll try to be back as soon as I can find a proper excuse," the redhead said, as he lowered Sasuke's slender form into the hot water.

The raven felt his muscles start to relax immediately as his body was slowly immersed in the steaming water. After he was successfully in, he watched as Gaara dipped his hands into the clear water and pour the cupped liquid over his pale shoulders. Strong hands massaged the wetness into his shoulders and back relaxingly. He leaned back against those hands, arching as they traveled over his skin.

Gaara watched the Uchiha relax against him. He really wanted this to work out, and was not happy at all that he would have to go home tomorrow morning. Sasuke and his relationship was just getting started. They'd only known each other as enemies before. Now, when they were just going to start something special, he'd have to leave. But…tis the duties of a Kage, and he did love his village too much to stay away from it too long. He kneaded the smooth skin of the Uchiha's exquisitely muscled back. He felt his member stir at the sound of a long, low moan from the slightly smaller boy.

"I'll go warm up breakfast…hm?" Gaara whispered against damp, slightly flushed skin. He trailed warm presses of his lips over a bare shoulder. Sasuke shuddered at the warm breath caressing his wet skin.

"Hn…" was all he said, and felt those lips smirk against him. Gaara stood, taking his warmth with him. Sasuke sunk a little further into the hot water.

"Call me if you need anything. I'll be in the kitchen," was what the redhead said before leaving.

They spent the rest of the day together talking and getting to know each other. They watched television, kissed, groped a little, but they didn't have sex again. At the Uchiha's prissy anger, Gaara explained that he thought it was necessary for them to want to be around each other without any sex involved. A purely physical relationship would not be good for either of them, or Naruto for that matter. Later that night, the blond returned with dinner. They all ate together, talked and got reacquainted with one another.

Sasuke found that he and Gaara had a lot in common, other than their mutual love for Naruto, and mutual lust for one another. They all found that they functioned rather well in their relationship, as far as they could see for now. Since Sasuke already knew Naruto, he was already in tune with the blond. Since he was so much like Gaara, in that quiet, brooding way, he was pretty good at judging the redhead's thoughts. When they went to bed that night, both Naruto and Sasuke snuggled into opposite sides of their Seme. They didn't do more than share a few kisses and caresses before they all fell asleep together. Then, the next morning, the Uchiha, and the fox accompanied their boyfriend to the Gates of Konohagakure to say goodbye.

"Awww…Panda-kun! Why-do-ya have to leave so soon?! Teme and I are gonna miss you!!" Naruto whined loudly as he latched himself onto the redhead's arm. Gaara smirked down at his childish lover, wrapping said arm around the boy and pulling him against him.

"Teme! Tell him we'll miss him! Tell him to stay!" Naruto demanded with an adorable pout accompanying a pair of irresistible royal blue puppy eyes.

"Dobe, calm down would you?!" Sasuke snapped with that perfect Uchiha prissiness. Gaara's smirk widened, the Uchiha glared at him.

"Aw…Sasu-kun you're so cute when you get all bitchy like that," the redhead rumbled. All who were present **cough**(Kakashi, Sakura, and Neji)**cough**, snickered as flush dusted the stoic Uchiha's cheeks.

"I'm not cute," Sasuke growled, losing his anger as he locked eyes with pale jade, and then crystal blue.

"Yes you are, now get your skinny Uchiha ass over here and give Panda-kun a kiss goodbye," Naruto ordered, hands on his hips.

"Cram it Dobe!" Sasuke snarled, and Sakura smiled prettily at seeing her two teammates going at it once again.

Naruto giggled cutely as the Uchiha strode forward to stand just in front of a smirking redhead. The blond moved out of the way so his new lover could say goodbye to the redhead. Gaara moved first, sliding an arm around the raven's lithe waist and pulling him flush against his body. His fingers splayed over the brunette's lower back, just above the waistline of his pants. Sasuke stiffened a little, affection was difficult for him, let alone public displays of affection. He did, however, want to kiss Gaara one more time before the redhead left. So, he sucked it up and locked eyes with aquamarine pools, silently giving the other permission to continue.

The others looked on in silent wonderment when Gaara leaned in, cupping Sasuke's pale cheek in one hand, and pulling him closer with he other. Light, pink lips closed over pale peach ones. The redhead slid his lips over the pliant, slowly reacting ones against his. There was a collective gasp when the pale brunette seemed to all but melt and open his mouth willingly to be plundered. Sakura held back her nosebleed forcefully. When they broke apart, Sasuke was blushing, panting, and refusing to look anywhere but into Gaara's eyes.

"I'll be back as soon as I can Sasu-kun," the redhead said, squeezing the boy again before releasing him with a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Naruto's goodbye was both sweet and heartbreaking all at the same time. In the end, however, he knew the redhead would find some reason to come back as soon as possible. The group watched the Kazekage Caravan depart until they couldn't even see little specs in the forest. That's when Kakashi finally decided he couldn't stay silent any longer.

"What is that kid's secret?! Two? I could understand one, but two lovers? It's not fair," the Copy-nin pouted. Sasuke sent him a foul glare, threw his pretty Uchiha head back, pointed nose in the air, and proceeded to stride stormily away. Naruto laughed as he watched his dark haired lover leave.

"I'd better go catch up with him. Teme's not allowed around the village without me, hehe! I'll see you later!" the blond chirped before bounding away.

...

...

**Sometime later**

...

...

The three boys went on being with each other for a long time; growing and learning new things about one another the whole way. At the four month mark, Naruto and Gaara had asked the Uchiha if he wanted to be mated to them. Sasuke, of course, said yes almost faster than he thought about it. Naruto bit him, just like he'd done with Gaara, and Gaara etched an 'Ai' scar in between the thumbprints at the base of the Uchiha's spine. Sasuke, not wanting to be left out, branded each of his lovers with a binding seal he'd learned under Orochimaru's tutelage. Not a cursed seal, it was something he'd seen the Snake Lord use on his most favorite concubines. It was the only seal that bound Kabuto.

In a year, Naruto had been pronounced the next Hokage by Tsunade and accepted by most of his village as a hero. There would always be those few ignorant old people who couldn't move on from the past, but the general public loved him. In two years he was named a war hero for protecting the village from Akatsuki destruction along with Sasuke. Gaara was put down in the Sunagakure history books as a great hero of a Kazekage who in the final battle with the Akatsuki, raised the entire desert to crush them and all their followers.

In the end, they each got what they'd always wanted, because later that year they each donated DNA to a project head by none other than Haruno Sakura. She developed a way to make little, Sabaku-Uzumaki-Uchiha babies, and that was it for Sasuke. He decided he couldn't want anything else in the world and asked his two lovers to marry him. And that…is the end of our story.

...

...

* * *

a/n: okay well that was the epilogue. I just thought I should wrap things up. I won't be doing anything else with this story unless I get inspired.

And that's all folks! Please review! And thank you to all of you who read and reviewed already. The next chapter has all of my responses to your reviews!


	9. Bonus Chapter 1: Birthday Kazekage

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

A/n: well here goes the first bonus chapter! Enjoy and as always REVIEW!

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_

_

* * *

...  
_

**Bonus Chapter 1 "Birthday Kazekage"**

**...  
**

Gaara was bored. No…he was beyond bored. Here it was; his nineteenth birthday and he was stuck in his office doing the mountain of paperwork that had accumulated during his last visit to Konoha. He stared at the seemingly endless stacks of papers littering his office. How in the hell was he supposed to get this all done before he left today? He certainly didn't want to leave any for tomorrow, but that's what it was looking like at the moment. He had to be home, showered, and ready for dinner with his siblings in two hours. There was no way he'd get this all done by then. It was too bad Naruto was off running Konoha with their lovely Uchiha leading his ANBU Black Ops forces in his shadow. Otherwise….Gaara would have something better to do than paperwork. He briefly wondered if all the interns had gone to lunch yet. Maybe he could pawn some of this off on them. There was a soft knock on his office door.

"Enter," he called in a bland voice. An ANBU with the mask of a rabbit stepped through the door and bowed to him.

"Konbanwa Kazekage-sama! I have a delivery for you outside," he said.

"Hn?" Gaara questioned. The ANBU rose and signaled his men to bring a rather large, holed box into the office.

"This was delivered to the front gates about fifteen minutes ago. It's been through all the necessary checks, and was deemed clear for you to open," Rabbit said. Gaara's invisible brow quirked up in question.

"What is it?" he asked blankly. One of the other ANBU in the room let out a cough that suspiciously resembled laughter.

"It is addressed to you, from the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure," Rabbit answered. The redhead's eyes widened and he rose from behind his desk to inspect the strange looking box.

"This was attached to it, also addressed to you," Rabbit informed him, holding out a red scroll. Gaara grasped the offered scroll and opened it to reveal his lover's scrawled penmanship.

_**Happy Birthday Panda-kun!!!!!!**_

_**I couldn't think of anything to get you so I just threw this together from things I had laying around the house. I hope you like it. It was prepared with love. I'll be coming to visit you in about a week, after I've gotten this paperwork situation under control. Seriously…if I leave to go take a piss, when I come back my desk is overflowing with the stuff. Anyways! I hope you like my gift! *kisses***_

_**Love,**_

_**Naruto-koi**_

Gaara smiled softly as he read the note and the ANBU around the room shifted uncomfortably at the site of it. It's not that the Kazekage's smile wasn't beautiful…because Kami it was. It was just that Gaara wasn't really known for smiling too much. Seeing it was a little strange. The redheaded young man then turned his intense green eyes onto the giant box. _'What in the world have you sent me Uzumaki?'_ he thought as he circled it. His ANBU moved out of his way as he did so.

"I suppose we should open it," Gaara said, looking to Rabbit for confirmation.

"As I said, it's been cleared. It is safe for you to open," the ninja answered.

"Do you know what's in it?" the redhead asked. Rabbit shook his head.

"I was not present for the screenings, though Wolf was," the shinobi answered, gesturing towards the ANBU who'd coughed (laughed) earlier.

"Were you?" Gaara questioned, coming upon the man in the wolf mask. Wolf nodded.

"So what's in it Wolf?" the redhead asked. The ANBU shook his head.

"Gomen nasai Kazekage-sama. It's supposed to be a surprise. Temari-sama said not to tell you, no matter what," Wolf answered.

"I see…" Gaara mumbled, looking back towards the box. He sighed.

"Alright then, open it up," he said, moving to sit at the edge on the edge of his desk. He didn't want to be too close to the box, seeing as Naruto sent it and the blond did have a penchant for pranks.

"Hai Kazekage-sama," Rabbit said with a bow.

He waved his men forward. Each one took their katana to one corner of the box and jammed them into the crevice that held the four sides together. On the count of three they all yanked their swords to the side like crowbars and sent the four walls of the box to the ground. With a loud thud, the 'gift' was opened and ready to be received by its owner. Turquoise eyes widened to the size of serving plates as the entire room collectively gasped…except Wolf of course who just kind of smirked knowingly under his mask.

There…in the middle of the base square of the 'birthday' box was none other than Uchiha Sasuke staring up at them with relieved black eyes. However…the Uchiha wasn't merely sitting in the box waiting for it to be opened so he could jump out and say "Happy Birthday!". No, Sasuke was bound and gagged in red and white ribbon….only red and white ribbon. His long, pale arms were tied behind his back by his wrists in a neat bow along with his ankles. The ribbon that'd been stuffed in his mouth was tied neatly behind his head, obscured by the jet black spikes in the back. One of the stick-on bows was stuck over his pouting lips, as well as two more placed on his bare nipples.

Red and white ribbon crisscrossed over those long, sculpted legs, up his thighs and tied into another neat bow over his member, obscuring it from view. The red had been tied tastefully over the Uchiha's abdomen and hard chest. The white made an X over his back. One of the ninja in the room excused himself quickly, blood gushing from under his ANBU mask as he ran out of the door. Rabbit stood shocked speechless, as Wolf smirked and the other two just stared. Sasuke looked up at Gaara with those huge, endless black eyes and whimpered slightly. The redhead reacted immediately.

"Everyone out…" he said. Rabbit and the others seemed bemused.

"OUT!" Gaara hissed, and they all scrambled to obey. He locked the door behind them.

"Well this is certainly a surprise," the redhead said. Sasuke merely glared at him as if silently saying 'hurry up and untie me'. Gaara chuckled.

"Hm….I rather like you like this Sasu-kun. I can't wait to unwrap you and use you," the redhead said in a husky voice.

Sasuke moaned and squirmed a little bit. His body heated up immediately in response to his lover's bedroom voice. With a devious smirk, Gaara knelt down to undo the ribbons around his ankles. He plucked the bow off the Uchiha's peach colored lips and untied the gag to let it fall to the floor. He slid a pale hand up to rub the slightly reddened pillows of Sasuke's lips, leaning in to claim them softly under his own. The Uchiha reacted almost immediately, parting his mouth and practically sucking the Kage's tongue in. Gaara slid an arm around his lover's back and pulled the panting Uchiha to his feet.

"Come on Sasu-kun, walk over to the desk and hop up," he ordered.

Without hesitation the Uchiha did so. He spread his long, lean legs open in an invitation that Gaara gladly took. Sliding his hands up the smooth skin of Sasuke's thighs, the Kazekage started undoing the ribbons tied around him. He very much liked unwrapping his lover bit by bit. He leaned in to brush his lips over that long, ivory neck earning a little whine from his lover's pretty lips. Gaara continued lower, pausing briefly to peel the bows off of Sasuke's hard nipples.

"Nnn.." the raven moaned at the feeling.

His redheaded lover took one into his mouth; suckling it, then nipping it and turning to its twin to do the same. His body was on fire with desire as Gaara pushed him onto his back on the desk. He untied the ribbons on Sasuke's hands only to retie them over his head to the desk drawer. The raven squirmed again when Gaara's tongue dipped into his belly button. A chuckle was his reply.

"You're so cute when you're impatient," that deep velvety voice said.

"Please…" Sasuke said, looking up at his lover through half lidded onyx eyes.

A pretty flush adorned the Uchiha's pale cheeks in his excitement. His dark eyes were cloudy with lust and lips parted to take in short, panting breaths. Gaara couldn't imagine anything more beautiful. He leaned in again, nipping Sasuke's belly sharply, and then licking it in a thorough apology. The raven moaned and thrust his narrow hips up, bumping the Kazekage in the chin with a neatly tied, red bow that hid his hard cock. A naughty grin stretched plump pink lips as nimble fingers pulled the ties of the bow. The Uchiha's hips jerked forward again as the feeling of the ribbon sliding off of his heated, engorged flesh, sent his mind whirling towards oblivion.

Something hot, wet and slightly roughly textured swept across the slit of his leaking head sending a ripple of pleasure over his skin. The Kage dug through his pockets to find the bottle of lotion he kept on him to combat Suna's dry climate. He opened it and dipped his hand in it quickly while sucking at the Uchiha's balls. A few scattered kisses moved from tip to base, over his taught sacks, to his winking pucker and back up again. One of Gaara's blunt, lotion covered fingers pressed against his perineum as his mouth descended over the long, pale erection.

"Ahnn…Gaara!" Sasuke moaned, jerking his hips against the Kazekage's firm grip.

The redhead pulled up, swirling his tongue over the tip and suckling the head before descending into the coarse black curls at the base. That wet heat surrounding the Uchiha's length constricted, ripping a loud cry from his throat. The hand between his legs fondled his sack a little bit before one finger traced the grove of his ass. Gaara swallowed around him again as he dipped the appendage into the tight, hot little hole he'd soon be fucking. Sasuke's hips had begun to undulate against his hand, trying to take the finger deeper as well as push into the warmth of his mouth at the same time.

"Gaara…*pant* please…" the raven whimpered impatiently.

Another finger entered him, scissoring as the redhead's tongue pressed into the slit of his penis. Sasuke shuddered violently, his toes curling and body writhing against his lover. He really just wanted Gaara to take him, but he knew the other man enjoyed torturing him way too much so kept his mouth shut. The third finger slipped in, Gaara's mouth still gliding over Sasuke's cock as he tickled the raven's prostate with the very tips of his fingers. In return, the smaller man shivered and moaned while waves of pleasure washed over his nerve endings.

He whined when the heat of his lover's mouth left his cock to come up and claim his mouth. The fingers started thrusting harder inside of him. They nailed his prostate expertly as Gaara's skilled tongue owned his mouth thoroughly. The unoccupied hand came to tangle in Sasuke's slightly dampened, silky jet locks, tugging in an agonizingly delightful way so that the Uchiha's throat was exposed. Gaara nipped and teased over the already reddened and abused flesh shoving particularly forcefully with his fingers into the raven's ass.

"GAARA!" Sasuke cried out, bringing his hips down to impale himself again. His cock jerked and spurted a few streams of pre-come.

"Not yet Sasu-kun…not without me," Gaara growled into his ear sexily. The Uchiha moaned as he traced the sensitive lobe with his hot tongue.

"Please…hurry. I need you now Gaara," Sasuke begged. A sexy chuckle vibrated against his pulse. The fingers were removed, and he whined loudly in protest. Another laugh answered him.

"You want this Sasu-kun?" Gaara asked; rubbing the blunt head of his own erection against the Uchiha's quivering hole. When he'd gotten naked, Sasuke didn't know. Nor did he care. At the moment all he wanted was that cock inside of him; pounding him into oblivion.

"Yesssss," Sasuke hissed as he ground down against the appendage.

The redhead moaned against his mouth as they kissed sloppily for a few seconds. He felt Gaara's thick head press against his stretched entrance and moaned. He bucked his hips only to have one of the Kage's hands steady them so he could push inside that incredibly tight heat. Sasuke keened at the feeling of his lover's long, hard cock filling him up slowly. He heard the redhead take a deep breath before pushing in to the hilt and brushing the Uchiha's prostate teasingly with his leaking head.

"You're so fucking tight….you feel so good Sasu-kun," Gaara moaned. Sasuke bucked his hips slightly moaning at the feeling of the hard member sliding inside of him.

"Fuck me….please…Gaara-sama," he purred, sticking his tongue out to lave that spot right between the redhead's earlobe and jaw.

"Mnnn…" the Kazekage moaned as he drew out slowly.

With a sharp jerk of his hips he slapped back in…the sound almost echoing throughout the office as he began to plow ahead. Sasuke happily bounced against him and raised his hips to meet every heavy thrust of that deliciously hard dick. His prostate was being nailed full force as Gaara pounded against him in that way that made all his muscles tense at once. The heat that'd been coiling in his lower belly started to writhe inside of him. He groaned, his head lolling to the side as his lover continued to move inside of him.

Gaara's lips came into contact with his throat once more. This time he bit and sucked at the pale skin in a way that would surely leave large purple bruises in his wake. The feeling of Sasuke's tight walls clamped around him was making his body ache with the need for release. He picked up speed, sliding a hand behind the Uchiha's head and bringing their lips together in a brutal and passionate kiss. Sasuke opened his mouth willingly to the plundering of Gaara's tongue. He sucked it into his mouth, nipping and massaging it with his own only breaking away to breathe and plead for the Kazekage to pound him harder.

"Gaara…untie me…I wanna…nnnnn…" he was interrupted by his own moan when his lover's particularly forceful thrust stabbed his prostate so hard he sprayed a small load in between them.

The Kazekage understood him nonetheless and moved his hands up to unbind the Uchiha's slim wrists. Sasuke immediately wound his arms around his lover's neck, fingers entwining with thick scarlet locks to bring them into a loud, open mouthed kiss. He locked his legs around that undulating waist and ground into each thrust desperately. His blood was beginning to boil, his head pounding and cock pulsating in a state of pre-release. Gaara seemed to hear his body's plea and wrapped a strong hand around the sensitive flesh.

"Ahnn…so close…harder…." Sasuke moaned.

The Kazekage obliged, slamming into him almost as desperately as Sasuke ground down. They could both feel oblivion rapidly approaching. The blood was thundering in their eardrums. The fire in their bellies twisted and clenched in a near climactic state. Gaara pummeled his lover's prostate wonderfully as the heated walls around him started quivering. Breathing became difficult. He stared down into the desperate looking, aroused and flushed face of his raven haired lover. Sasuke was sweaty, his perfectly toned body shining in a sheet of it. His muscles were all tensed in anticipation and his abused, red lips hung open as he panted loudly. Gods he was beautiful.

"Fuck!! Gaara!!" he cried out in ecstasy.

He threw his raven head back and exposed that bruised, delicious throat as he sobbed his release. His whole body arched high, strong arms squeezing around his lover's neck as his hands fisted the Kage's hair almost painfully. Those tight walls squeezed the orgasm out of Gaara as they clamped down on him impossibly. A rumbling growl of "Sasuke" vibrated against the raven's lips as streams of hot cum shot up into his body. They both shuddered in the crashing climax and then collapsed against the desk.

For a few moments they simply lay there enjoying the delightful aftershocks of orgasm. Gaara laid his head comfortably against the Uchiha's rapidly moving chest as they both attempted to regain their breaths. Slender, pale fingers ran through soft, scarlet locks fondly as the Kage's fingers drew little circles against the pronounced bone of his lover's hip. He turned his head so he could trail some lazy kisses against his lover's chest gaining a contented sigh from above. Sasuke tugged his hair a little, causing him to look up.

"I love you," the Uchiha said with a sated smile. Gaara pushed himself up to rest on his forearms above his lover, still resting between his legs.

"I love you too Sasu-kun," he said, brushing those moist soft lips with his own and sneaking his tongue into the warm mouth.

"I'll have to tell Naruto I loved my birthday present when he gets here," he said after they broke apart. Sasuke pushed himself up into a sitting position; Gaara moved into a standing one and allowed the Uchiha to rest his head against his chest.

"I'll tell him when I go back…" Sasuke murmured quietly, kissing the Kage's shoulder. A light laugh was his answer.

"As if I'd let you go back now that I've got you here," Gaara said, tipping the raven's face up with his forefinger and kissing him gently again.

"You can leave with Naruto after his visit," he said, nuzzling the Uchiha's nose with his own and placing a few scattered kisses over his cheeks, closed eyelids and lips.

"Hmmm…." Sasuke sighed, opening his mouth and tangling his tongue with the other.

"Come….let's go to bed. I'm sure you're tired," Gaara said, moving from between his lover's legs and sweeping the slack Uchiha into his arms. Sasuke leaned his head against a broad shoulder and cuddled into the warm chest.

"Sounds good to me," he said sleepily.

"Are you hungry?" the redhead asked.

"A little, but I want to sleep now. Besides it's not like I was in that box all the way to Suna. I walked, and they put me in the box before they brought me to your office," Sasuke answered as they both settled into the comfortable bed.

"I'd hope he isn't that much of an idiot," Gaara said, wrapping his arms securely around his lover and inhaling the musky, sweaty, and all together delicious scent of Sasuke.

"Hn…apparently not, but he's still a pretty big dobe. Even if he is Hokage," Sasuke said, yawing and splaying his fingers over Gaara's muscular abdomen.

"I'm sure he is, now go to sleep…"

"Shouldn't you finish that paperwork?"

"Fuck the paperwork. I'm tired…" was the last thing Sasuke heard before he fell into a satiated and comfortable sleep. Gaara followed quickly after, not really caring if the paperwork ever got done at that point. Not really caring that his siblings would probably kill him for missing dinner. Despite how the day had started…it had definitely been the best birthday ever.

...

...

* * *

a/n: and that completes the first bonus chapter! I don't know when I'll have another one up. When inspiration strikes I guess…please REVIEW I do take anonymous reviews so don't let your lack of account stop you! If you don't know what to write just rate it, it'll be just as satisfying to me.


	10. Bonus Chapter 2: Kakashi's Big Surprise

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers.

a/n: weee!!! Here it goes!

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_

_

* * *

...  
_

**Bonus Chapter 2 "Kakashi's Big Surprise"**

**...  
**

Hatake Kakashi was having a fairly normal day…for a ninja that is. He'd just back from his A-rank mission to assassinate some Mob Head in Mist Country and was about to go file his report at the Missions Office. He walked into the room to see the usual people there, well since his loudmouthed student had appointed them. There was Umino Iruka of course…looking absolutely adorable in his obvious frustration with the now Chuunin Ranked Konohamaru. Iruka always worked the Missions Office after the Academy classes let out.

Then there was Nara Shikamaru…who'd have thought he'd end up in the Missions Office huh? It was definitely the easiest job a ninja could have and he'd jumped at the chance when it was offered. Of course, the Rokudaime used the genius for strategic methods when it came to high ranked missions and choosing teams for certain missions. A Special Jounin, the Nara pretty much stuck close to the village in order to protect its people and its leader. Kakashi looked around for the third person. The Hokage was not sitting in his seat, and it was in fact office hours for the dumb blond. _'Where the hell could he be?'_ the Jounin thought.

"Finally back from your mission Kakashi-san?" Iruka's sweet voice said, breaking him out of his thoughts. His visible eye turned towards the younger man, who had a friendly smile on his face.

"Hai…twas a doosie," Kakashi answered with an eye crease as he handed his report to the other.

"You're still alive I see…." Shikamaru pointed out in that lazy drawl of his. Iruka shot the boy a chastising glare but Kakashi just chuckled lightly.

"That I am Nara…how's the wife?" he asked.

"Troublesome…" was the almost instant answer. Iruka frowned cutely at the boy.

"You know she's a really great catch Shikamaru-kun….beautiful, strong and smart, you should be grateful," the teacher scolded. Shikamaru's brown eyes rolled lazily to meet his ex-sensei's accusing gaze and a brow lifted.

"I didn't say she wasn't beautiful or smart…I said she was troublesome…which she is," the boy answered. The Chuunin just sighed out a 'whatever' and went back to organizing the mission reports.

"I heard she's in town with her brother for some meeting with Naruto," Kakashi said, a noncommittal grunt was his answer. He laughed again and turned to leave.

"Oh! Speaking of the Hokage! He wanted to talk to you after you got back, you should probably go see him," Iruka's voice called to him just as he was about to leave. The Copy-nin turned around with his signature smile.

"Thanks! Ja ne, Iruka-chan!" he said with a small wave of his hand before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He didn't miss the blush spread over that scarred nose and smirked to himself in content for making it appear once again. That did happen to be one of his favorite hobbies. Iruka was just too cute when he blushed. He appeared in front of the Hokage Mansion, no doubt where Naruto currently was either eating ramen or sleeping while he completely ignored his Missions Office responsibilities. The Jounin made his way up the steps to the building. As he rounded the corner to the east wing of the mansion he saw none other than Hyuuga Neji standing outside the door to the Village Archives. The young man looked up with a nod to acknowledge his presence.

"Hyuuga….what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked. White eyes glanced towards the door with a little irritation.

"I'm waiting for Sakura to finish in the Archives," he said in a cool tone. Kakashi laughed.

"That girl and her books…listen if she doesn't come out for another fifteen minutes that means she probably got so into some scroll in there that she forgot you were waiting. Feel free to just go in and drag her out, if she growls at you just find a way to shut her up. I'm sure you're perfectly capable of doing that," the Copy-nin said with a smile. The Hyuuga smirked and nodded.

"Well, I'm off to see that loudmouth we appointed as Hokage now! Ja ne!" Kakashi said and continued to walk down the hall towards what he knew was Naruto's office.

The blond was probably sleeping behind his desk, drooling all over the paper work or eating. That's pretty much the kid's favorite things to do. Kakashi stopped in front of the door but as he reached for the handle he heard a rather loud thump and a muffled whimper. _'Did he stub his toe again?'_ the man thought. Now, Hatake Kakashi wasn't an idiot….in any other situation he'd know what those noises probably meant. Naruto did have two lovers, and a fairly ravenous sex-drive…however, there is this funny thing your brain does where it kind of just edits out things you either find too ridiculous to believe, or really don't want to think about. For Kakashi it was the latter…his brain just didn't want to acknowledge the fact that his former student could be doing something less than innocent at the moment. So…he turned the knob to the office and opened the door.

"Konnichiwa Naru__" the words died in his throat as he stood seemingly nailed to the floor by the scene in front of him.

Lying across the cleared desk (paperwork of course strewn over the lovely carpeted floor) was Uchiha Sasuke in all his naked, sweaty, flushed, and aroused glory. His raven head was thrown back, black locks plastered to his pale, with a blissful face as an equally naked Naruto bounced his glorious tanned body up and down on a the long, hard cock. The Uchiha's hands were at the Hokage's waist as he guided those talented hips in their movements on top of him. So…it probably couldn't be any weirder than that right?...Wrong!

At the left end of the desk, where Sasuke's naked taught behind rested ever so perfectly, was the Kazekage himself. Scarlet locks darkened deep, blood red from sweat were matted to his forehead and neck, curling just slightly against his pale skin. He still had his blue and white robes on…only they were disheveled and hiked up to expose powerfully muscular legs and an absolutely beautiful set of gluts (ass). He was currently and thoroughly owning Naruto's mouth, who by the way was facing the redhead, with his tongue vivaciously. That's not all though, as Kakashi's eye moved down to where the redhead's blushing hard member stood proudly between his legs…he could see the long elegant fingers, three of them to be exact, moving in and out of his black haired student furiously.

None of them seemed to realize the Copy-nin had entered. Or…they all noticed and really were too busy to acknowledge the fact. It was probably the latter, seeing as it had been made clear since they got together that they did not really mind being caught. _'They probably get off on it,'_ Kakashi mused as he watched Gaara removed his long fingers from Sasuke's stretched, twitching hole.

He watched silently as that pale hand grasped the hard, leaking erection sitting in a bed of curly red hairs and tugged. _'So he is a natural readhead,'_ Kakashi thought. Gaara's fingers worked himself for a few moments, sliding over the turgid flesh of his cock as his face contorted in pleasure. After a little bit, the Kage placed his member at the entrance to his pale lover's body. Naruto, watched with rapt attention, blue eyes darkening into a sapphire color in their cloudy lust as the perfect mushroom head of the Kazekage's penis slipped into Sasuke's pucker.

"Ahnnn…" the Uchiha moaned, arching his back and bucking his hips down to take his lover in further while simultaneously driving his own hardness further into the blond.

"Fuck…Sasuke," Naruto whimpered sexily, his lean, but muscular frame flexing and arching beautifully. Suddenly Kakashi's pants were way too tight, but he resisted the urge to rub the growing bulge. Mostly because he really didn't think he could move at the moment.

"Fucking perfect Sasu-kun…." Gaara purred in a deep, sexy baritone. Sasuke moaned unabashedly and shimmied again.

"Move…" he hissed. Gaara smirked deviously before snapping his hips forward in a sharp thrust.

"AHHH GAARA!" the Uchiha screamed, pale fingers gripping hard at Naruto's narrow waist as he drove up into the Hokage.

"You liked that did you?…Sasu-kun…tell me what you want," Gaara ordered, a predatory gleam coming to his intense teal eyes. Sasuke groaned, pushing himself up so that he could kiss the back of Naruto's neck.

"Fuck me harder Gaara-sama…please…I want to come so bad…I want to come with that big cock deep inside me," the Uchiha begged without shame against his other lover's golden skin. Kakashi's eye widened and his mouth fell open under his mask. The world must have ended for the proud Uchiha Sasuke to be begging like that…but somehow, he kind of felt that it was always that way.

"I'm gonna come….I can't…" Naruto whined in the sexiest way. Sasuke just grabbed him and turned his face to claim his mouth as Gaara started to pound away into the Uchiha's tight ass.

"Mnnn….fuck Sasuke…so perfect.." the redhead moaned as he slammed his hips forward.

The Uchiha just bucked back into him eagerly as he mapped out Naruto's mouth with his tongue. The Kazekage reached out a hand to comb through the sweat matted, black locks of his lover. Sasuke moaned into his kiss with the Hokage, snaking a hand between their torsos to grab hold of the hard, weeping cock. Naruto broke away with a loud yell, bouncing even more frenziedly on top of the Uchiha's long, pale cock. Sasuke's mouth moved to his shoulders, spine and earlobes as Gaara's moved to the tanned column of his marked up neck, nipples and collar. The room was thick with the scent of musk and sex. The air was tense with need and desire.

"Gaara….I want you…now…" Naruto moaned.

Gaara bit into his neck and sucked, leaving a dark mark there that would most definitely turn purple very soon. He pulled out of Sasuke, who whimpered at the loss, and repositioned himself near Naruto's entrance. He stilled Sasuke's hips just slightly, to allow his entry into the already full hole of Naruto's anus. Both Semes groaned loudly as their cocks slid against each other inside that tight heat that was their Uke. Kakashi swallowed hard as he watched his cute little student take two huge dicks into his ass, and enjoy every second of it.

The two dominants started thrusting together into their lover. Naruto writhed and moaned in ecstasy, twisting his hips to take them deeper and hit that amazing spot hidden inside of him. Gaara and Sasuke leaned over his shoulder in order to engage each other in a heated kiss as they both pummeled their blond lover's ass at the same time. The tension continued to build, breaths came out more labored…almost haggard. Kakashi could only stand and watch as Naruto came first…throwing his sweat matted blond head back against Sasuke's pale shoulder and howling his climax at the top of his lungs as he sprayed cum between his and Gaara's abdomens.

The sticky, pearly substance glittered against the Kazekage's firm, rippling and flawless stomach that suddenly tightened as both he and Sasuke spilt their own loads deep inside of the Hokage. The Uchiha screamed, loud and completely uncharacteristic of him as far as Kakashi knew as his whole body shuddered its release. Gaara let out something that sounded completely animalistic in nature…something akin to a roar as he emptied himself as well. His perfect, hard muscles all flexed simultaneously against his flawless alabaster skin as his face broke into a blissful expression. Naruto collapsed against Gaara's chest, Sasuke rested his head against the blonde's back, and Gaara rested his on Naruto's shoulder.

For a few moments they just panted together. Covered in sweat, love bites, and various sex related bruises as they attempted to catch their breaths together. As for Kakashi, he had somehow fallen against the frame of the doorway and was currently supporting himself against it in his shock. His eye followed the trail of seamen escaping Naruto's relaxed hole down over his and Sasuke's bare thighs. If that wasn't the most erotic thing he'd ever seen….then he didn't know what was. He shook the thought from his mind, not wanting to go down that road of thought pertaining to his ex-students…but he did know why Gaara had two lovers now. He needed them….as much as they needed him. How else could you satiate such an animal in bed?

"You ruined all the paperwork Dobe…what are we gonna tell Moegi?" Sasuke said, finally breaking the silence. They all laughed, because they all know that little Moegi, Naruto's assistant, would most likely bite off his head for getting cum all over the paperwork. When they all settled down, Naruto lifted his head from Gaara's chest to settle his royal blue eyes on the man in the doorway.

"Hi there Kakashi-sensei…did you enjoy the show?" he asked with a shit-eating grin splitting his handsome face.

The two other boys looked to him as well. Sasuke blushed just slightly while Gaara smirked. Kakashi…well…he pretty much just stood there with his visible gray eye wider than a dinner plate. Naruto busted out laughing immediately, followed by Sasuke, who seemed to not be able to control himself in his post-orgasmic haze. Gaara even chuckled quietly. Afterall….Kakashi's face was awfully funny.

"What…you've never seen this in those perverted books of yours?" Sasuke asked through his laughter. No answer.

"Jiraiya never wrote yaoi," Naruto said.

"Hn…he was a fool…he would have been twice as successful," Gaara said thoughtfully, and Naruto started laughing again at the thought of Jiraiya doing research for a yaoi novel.

Kakashi stared for another few seconds before he decided he should probably go. He'd just watched two of his students have rough, raunchy sex with the Godaime Kazekage of Suna. He needed to go home and sleep….probably take a cold shower. Yea a cold shower sounded good. The sound of Naruto's laughter followed him out the door. As he continued on his way home he only thought one thing…. _'Holy fuck….'_

_..._

_..._

_

* * *

  
_

a/n: well, that does it for bonus chapter 2! REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	11. Bonus Chapter 3: Cherry Poppin!

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Tv tokyo. This is a purely fanwritten work, with which I make no money, and write only for the pleasure of myself and my readers. Don't you think it'd be a little racier if I owned Naruto….so obviously I don't.

a/n: well here goes another one.

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_

_

* * *

...  
_

**Bonus Chapter 3 "Cherry Poppin!"**

**...  
**

Naruto giggled that mischievous giggle as Sasuke tied the last Chakra rope around their sleeping lover's wrist. The good thing about Gaara, he slept like death; once he was fully asleep that is. Both men drew back to admire their handy-work. The redhead was tied, wrists over his head to the headboard, and ankles to their corresponding bed posts. He was naked. All that smooth alabaster skin and taught, well defined muscle on perfect display for the two Konoha-nins.

Sasuke crawled over the sleeping Kazekage, hard and dripping, to take that soft, slightly parted mouth under his own in a kiss. Naruto moved between their Seme's legs to take the flaccid length in his hands and toy with it until it responded in a long, pale solute. Gaara moaned into the Uchiha's mouth lightly, and responded through his many layers of sleep by thrusting his tongue into the warm, sweet cavern. Sasuke chuckled and moved back, smirking when the sleeping Kage's mouth followed his unknowingly.

It was when the blond Kitsune by his groin took his now, hard length into his mouth that the redhead's turquoise eyes opened to lock with smoky black. And what a sight to wake up to it was. A flushed, aroused, naked Sasuke Uchiha toying with his own nipples as he fisted his own length slowly. Green eyes flitted to the mop of blond hair bobbing in his lap, but upon trying to reach his hand down to weave into that hair, he found his wrists tied over his head. He glared at the sexy Uchiha on top of him, who of course, smirked in response.

"We wanted to try something knew Gaara-sama…please let us," the Uchiha begged in an insanely hot manner. A pale peach, full bottom lip protruded out and those smoky onyx eyes stared at him through half lidded slits.

"Nnnn…what do you want to try that you need to tie me up?" Gaara asked as clearly as he could.

"You'll see Gaara-sama…." Sasuke purred into his ear as he began to lave oral attention on the sensitive love.

Naruto continued to suck and lick as his cock; bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue over the head, then into the slit. It felt amazing to have the Fire Nation Leader's talented mouth working the turgid flesh of his member. Sasuke tossed a look over his shoulder into sky blue eyes, to which Naruto nodded, and the Uchiha leant down to kiss his lover passionately once again. Gaara stiffened slightly when he felt one of the Hokage's fingers rub against his virgin entrance. Were they planning what he thought they were?

"Mmpph…Sas…*kiss*..I," he tried to protest, but the Uchiha simply thrust his tongue into his mouth and sucked at his lips distractingly. The mouth on his cock withdrew, as the finger near his most vulnerable area stroked a patch of skin that made his nerves tingle delightfully.

"Don't be scared Gaara-kun…you know we won't hurt you," Naruto's soothing, loving voice assured him.

Gaara knew this, but was still a little nervous about the idea of being 'taken'. He'd never been Uke before. Not that he was completely opposed to it. He liked to try new things when it came to his two lovers. He just had an extremely dominant personality, so he'd never really thought of it before. Naruto's forefinger rubbed something cold and wet over his pucker in sensual little circles. It pressed against the tight muscles slightly, but shied away and stroked the rim. The redhead shivered just slightly at the coolness of the lube, but moaned loudly when his sexy Uchiha pinched at an erect, pink nipple.

"Mnn…Sasu-kun…I wanna touch you…let my hands go," Gaara ordered silently, and Sasuke found he could not deny that desperate look in those wildly lust-filled green eyes. They had that feral gleam…the one that made him feel like the sexiest thing on Earth, and his heartbeat sped up in anticipation as he untied the knots.

"Okay Gaara-sama…but you're legs stay," he said, capturing the soft lips in a breath smack of lips.

He threw his had back as strong hands slid up over his thighs to rest on his narrow hips. One smooth, soft palm closed around his weeping member, stroked upwards slowly and the pad of a smooth thumb moved over his slit to spread the pre-cum over the head of his dick. The other hand moved to his lower back to push him forward, his length hovering in Gaara's pale face as the redhead's lips turned upwards in that devilishly sexy grin of his. Just as the Kazekage's tongue swept over his slit, one of his slender digits dipped into the groove of the Uchiha's perfect ass cheeks. Sasuke moaned loud, needy and in that slutty way he knew Gaara loved to hear most. The full pink lips descended on the long pale length of Sasuke's erection earning a pleasant tremor of the lean, beautiful body.

"Gaara…" Sasuke moaned breathily as his hips started to gyrate slowly against his lover's ministrations.

Gaara pulled his mouth away, pushing at his pale lover to position him better. Long, muscular legs straddled the Kazekage's face, pale toned ass, and long, hard dick with them. Sasuke braced himself on his hands, leaning down to lap at the base of Gaara's cock as Naruto suckled the head. An approving growl caused his own need to jump, before it was encased in a warm hand and jerked slowly. Another hand kneaded the taught muscle of his ass, as a tongue circled the ring of his tight pucker. The Uchiha let out a shuttering moan. He loved it when Gaara did that. He pushed his hips back to meet the probing, hot appendage as it dipped into his entrance in the most amazingly pleasurable way.

"Fuck…Gaara….mnnn…" he groaned, forehead resting against the smooth, flat skin of the Kage's lower abdomen.

A hand tilted his head up, and he met hazy blue eyes. Sasuke leaned forward to kiss his other lover as the blond fisted their Uke-for-the-day's length expertly. A few brushes of tongue and nipping of lips, he could taste Gaara on the blond, and then Naruto lowered the Uchiha's mouth over the head of Gaara's penis with a pointed look into bottomless black eyes. Sasuke smirked before swallowing the entire length to the base, and contracting his throat muscles around it as Naruto breached the virgin entrance of their lover with his forefinger. Gaara cried out against the Uchiha's hole, which he'd been tongue fucking for the past few minutes.

The feeling of being penetrated was strange, but not unpleasant, and the distraction of Sasuke's fluttering throat muscles, and expert cock sucking skills kept the stretching process from being too painful. There were a few stings here and there, but it wasn't until the third finger was added that he tensed up completely. It hurt, and Naruto rubbed soothing patterns into the taught skin of his thighs as Sasuke swallowed him whole again to try to override the pain with pleasure.

"Gah…*pant*.." Gaara tried to breath.

In an attempt to distract himself he kissed lazy patterns over the backs of Sasuke's pale thighs. Naruto started moving the three fingers, crooking them and trying to find that special spot. When Gaara's hips rose off the bed and ground down into the digits he knew he'd found it. The Kazekage had just taken Sasuke's length back into his mouth and the loud moan that Naruto had ripped from the man vibrated against the sensitive flesh causing the Uchiha to thrust into the warm cavern. Sasuke deep throated the redhead as Naruto fingered him and sucked at his strained scrotum.

Gaara writhed as pleasure danced over his nerves at alarming speeds. Ripping up and down his body the shockwaves of electric heat twisted over his skin in delight. Then…Sasuke took him all the way down once again, tightening those throat muscles expertly and fondling the Kage's balls as Naruto urged his cock-head through the tight ring of muscles that was Gaara's anus. A sting of pain shot up his spine but was easily ignored in favor of Sasuke's delicious ministrations on his member.

Naruto swiveled his hips in gentle figure eights, teasing Gaara's prostate with the blunt head of his penis as he got the pale man used to the intrusion. The redhead slowly relaxed around him, he even started bobbing on Sasuke again while his own fingers pushed slowly into the wetted, slightly loosened ring and brushed the prostate. The Uchiha moaned around Gaara's member, sending sparks of distracting pleasure over his nerve endings and allowing Naruto to start up a slow rhythm of thrusting into his lover. Gaara was so hot and tight around him. He wondered why he'd never tried this before. Being Uke was fun and all, but being inside of someone was an amazing experience in and of itself.

"Harder…" Gaara moaned around the Uchiha's dripping cock.

Naruto obliged, snapping his hips forward to jab at that fun little spot he'd found earlier. The Kazekage cried out, dick falling from his lips, and pounded his fingers into Sasuke's sweet hole harder. The raven shuddered and moaned again, bucking back as he silently asked for more. When the third finger entered Sasuke, he'd had enough foreplay. He wanted Gaara's cock now. So, he disengaged himself from the redhead only to straddle him and quickly impale himself with the hard member. Gaara screamed out a loud roar, his hips snapping up into the tight heat as his body was pounded by his blond lover.

Sasuke's head flew backwards, back arching and skin shining in a sheen of glittering sweat. Naruto turned the Uchiha's face so he could claim the hot little mouth as the pale, dark haired man rode their sexy, writhing lover. He could feel the tension building in his own body as Gaara's thighs trembled their warning of pre-release. The Kazekage was close, and by the way Sasuke's weeping cock was convulsing he was almost there as well.

Naruto picked up his speed. He pounded into the sweet oblivion that was the tight vice of Gaara's hole. Pale hips met him with each thrust as they pistoned into the sweating, mewling Uchiha perched on top of them. Finally, Sasuke's mouth wretched away from Naruto's as the raven screamed in pure, unadulterated bliss. His warm, sticky semen shot across Gaara's abdomen, up his own chest and onto his own face a little bit. Gaara moaned deeply as those inner walls clamped down on him. He came with an animalistic roar, hot seed jetting up and coating Sasuke's insides deliciously causing the Uchiha to moan. The pressure of his insides sent Naruto over the edge as well, and Gaara reveled in the feel of the blonde's essence shooting into him.

They collapsed together into the bed after a few moments of heavy panting. Gaara's ankles were untied by Naruto who admired the way his pearly cum leaked out of the Kazekage's reddened hole. Sasuke just collapsed right on top of his redheaded lover, still attached and not bothering to move. The Sand-nin tossed a lazy arm over the Uchiha's waist and pulled him up into a tender kiss, inadvertently dislodging his flaccid member from the thoroughly fucked asshole. Naruto snuggled up to his side and joined in the sweet kiss. The three of them touched their tongues and lips together lightly before settling down into the bed. Gaara used his sand to pull the sheets up over them while his two lovers cuddled against him.

"Gaara…did you like it?" Naruto's voice asked. The redhead turned to meet unsure blue eyes and he smirked, running a hand through messy blond, sex hair.

"Hai…I did," he said quietly. A soft snore emitted from the being lying over Gaara's chest, still straddling him, and they both smiled at the sleeping face of their lover.

"He really is cute isn't he?" Naruto said fingering some sweat matted raven locks.

"He is.." Gaara agreed, kissing the Uchiha's smooth forehead. Sasuke mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled closer.

"Hm…it was his idea you know?"

"Hn…?"

"For me to pop your cherry that is," Naruto said with a foxy grin. Gaara scowled at him, but it lacked any real venom due to his sated green stare. The blond giggled again and kissed both his lovers on the cheek.

"Go to sleep Panda-kun…" he murmured as he settled his head into the crook of Gaara's shoulder. Gaara 'hn'd' and closed his eyes. The next morning, upon seeing the sticky, naked mass of brother and lovers…Temari's scream could be heard all the way in Fire Country.

...

...

* * *

a/n: okay so due to some requests for a Gaara Uke chapter I was inspired to write this. Thanks for all the reviews I hope to get LOTS more! Love you all!


End file.
